


A Real, Full, Happy Life

by Lucy_Diamond



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alex x Lucy brotp, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Buffy AU, Dirty Talk, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fanart, Fluff and Crack, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, Implied Supercorp, Light Angst, Light Dom/sub, Masturbation, Morning Sex, Office Sex, Original Artwork, Phone Sex, Praise Kink, Sanvers - Freeform, Sanvers is endgame, SanversWeek, Smut, bike shop au, soft!alex, soft!maggie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-02-15 23:10:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 43,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13041456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucy_Diamond/pseuds/Lucy_Diamond
Summary: Prompt fill series for my favorite pair of gun-toting, leather-wearing, badass lesbians who are living real, full, happy lives in love, with their puppy Gertrude by their side, and the Superfriends at their back. Stories will range from fluff, smut, angst, and anything in between.Chapter 15: Morning Sex (Maggie's Plan pt. 1)Chapter 16: Park Date + ArtworkChapter 17: Phone Sex (Maggie's Plan pt. 2)Chapter 18: Midvale Sunrise + ArtworkChapter 19: Day 1: Alternate Meeting, Buffy AUChapter 20: College AUChapter 21: Soulmates





	1. Index

I'm taking prompts for some Sanvers stories so drop some in the comments section! Fluffy, smutty, angsty, down to write any of it! Let me know what you'd like to see!

** Index **

**Chapter 2:** Domestic Sanvers, Protective!Alex makes an appearance when a dudebro hits on Maggie 

 **Chapter 3:** Lucy is a little shit/great best friend, Alex wears lingerie for Maggie, Smut

 **Chapter 4:** Text conversation between Lucy and Maggie post Ch. 3

 **Chapter 5:** Maggie surprises Alex with a puppy (feat. Gertrude Danvers introduction)

 **Chapter 6** **:** Maggie plays a Christmas prank on Alex

 **Chapter 7** **:** Adventures with Gertrude and meeting the Superfriends

 **Chapter 8** **:** Alex gets injured, she's loopy in the hospital

 **Chapter 9:** Office Sex

 **Chapter 10:** Bike Shop AU

 **Chapter 11:** Alternate Bar Meeting AU

 **Chapter 12:** Bike Shop AU artwork of BikeMechanic! Alex pt.1

 **Chapter 13:** Bike Shop AU artwork of BikeMechanic! Alex pt. 2

 **Chapter 14:** Maggie runs into Eliza Wilkie

 **Chapter 15:** Morning Sex, Maggie's Plan pt. 1

 **Chapter 16:** Park Date + Artwork

 **Chapter 17:** Phone Sex, Maggie's Plan pt. 2

 **Chapter 18:** Midvale Sunrise + Artwork

 **Chapter 19:** Alternate Meeting (Buffy AU)

 **Chapter 20:** College AU + Artwork

 **Chapter 21:** Soulmates + Artwork


	2. Domestic Sanvers and Protective!Alex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on the prompt from guest user "Alex" on ao3: Married Alex and Maggie are out in public and someone starts hitting on Maggie and Alex gets super protective and it's really hot. Just an idea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! This is my first attempt at fic, so please let me know what you think! Feedback is much appreciated!

Alex finalized applying some mascara and ran her hand through her hair to give it that lightly-tousled look she knows Maggie loves. Her eyes were drawn to Maggie exiting the bathroom wrapped in a towel looking...amazing. Alex’s eyes followed the water dripping from her wife’s wet strands as it trickled down her body, down her chest, and she bit her lip to try to stop the moan that she felt in her throat.

Maggie was so gorgeous. She knew this from the very first moment she laid her eyes on her at the tarmac, but it still astounds her, even after all this time together. Maggie was beautiful, perfect, gorgeous, and hers. Her mind was running through plans of nipping at soft skin, worshipping every curve, and kissing every inch of Maggie and she must have gotten that dopey “I’m thinking about dirty things” look on her face, because when she fell out of her reverie, she found a smirk on Maggie’s face and a playful knowing glint in her eyes. Maggie knew what she did to her, and she did everything to play and taunt with Alex, knowing they were both insatiable for one another.

Alex gave Maggie a playful eye roll when she saw that she’d been caught ogling but her heart still fluttered when Maggie gave her an amused wink and let go of the towel to start drying herself off more completely.

Maggie was watching her wife in the mirror and laughing internally at the small pout that was forming on Alex’s face. She knew what she was thinking. 

“C’mon, babe. We can’t stop to have some fun because _somebody_ told Kara that we’d meet her and Lena and Sam at that new bar on Fourth. You know that if it was up to me, the night would have just been you, me, a movie on the couch, and some wandering hands.” Maggie spoke with a playful lilt in her voice.

Alex scowled and muttered “Tease.”

Maggie laughed softly and after clipping her bra on she leaned her front into Alex’s back and wrapped her arms around her.

She kissed her temple and let herself breathe in deeply all that Alex was, the scent of home before kissing the back of her neck and letting her nose trace lightly against her skin. With another soft peck she said “Later,” softly. She pulled away before she fell further into Alex’s gravity and ended up undressed again.

“Gimme fifteen and I’ll be ready, babe.”

Alex hummed her acknowledgement and replied, “Sounds good. Do you mind if we take your bike tonight?”

Maggie narrowed her eyes and tilted her head slightly, giving her wife a knowing look. “Sure, Danvers. You just can’t keep your hands off me, huh?” A mischievous grin graced Maggie’s face when she saw the light blush growing on the agent’s face.

“Your fault,” Alex muttered.

“You’ll live” Maggie bit back as she left a sloppy kiss on Alex’s cheek causing her to laugh as Alex groaned her feigned disgust.

“Yeah, yeah, Sawyer. Just hurry your cute ass up.”

 

—

 

The bar was trendy, featuring some fancy mixologists, and intimate yet fun lighting. Luckily, the place wasn’t too crowded and after a quick makeout against Maggie’s bike, the pair had found themselves at a table with Kara, Lena, and Sam who were chatting about some upcoming Catco business.

After some quick greetings, Maggie had followed Lena to help grab the first round. Alex found herself watching ber wife walk away in her skin tight, dark jeans and if she wasn’t mistaken, there was some extra sway in Maggie’s hips as she headed towards the bar. Alex smiled. Maggie knew her so well.

Alex, however, was oblivious to Sam’s soft giggle and her sister’s deep sigh and rolling eyes as she was undressing Maggie with her eyes.

Kara’s sharp, “You’re gross, you couldn’t be anymore obvious that you’re staring at your girlfriend’s ass!” and soft slap to her arm drew her attention back to the table. Alex just shrugged her shoulders and smirked, used to her sister’s commentary. 

“Wife.” Alex said with a broad smile. She lightly hip-checked her little sister and corrected her again. “I was staring at my wife’s ass.”

Kara scowled but smiled at Alex’s obvious elation at her recent ability to call Maggie her wife.

“Yeah, yeah, whatever. You look at Maggie the way I look at potstickers and a little sister doesn’t need to see that.” Alex looked over to Sam and they laughed together at the crinkle on Kara’s forehead.

Alex smirked. “Well... she is delicious.” 

Kara’s furrowed brow and hands rushing to cover her ears made Alex snicker. Her sister was so easy to rile up. Sam gave Alex an impressed look and under the table she outstretched a fist towards her. Alex shook her head, laughing softly and fist-bumped Sam with a proud smile on her face. Sam gave her a quick nod of approval as Kara still scrambled with schooling her features back from a look of disgust.

Meanwhile, Maggie and Lena were chatting idly at the bar as they waited for their drinks. Their attention turned back to their table when they heard a string of laughter and saw Kara’s pained grimace. Maggie chuckled knowingly since she figured Alex had been making comments to egg her little sister on.

“Our Danvers girls, huh?” Lena spoke with an amused tone.

Maggie hummed her agreement, shook her head, and smiled at the silliness of the pair. “We sure do have our hands full with them, but I wouldn’t change it for the world.”

Lena’s eyes gave her a sincere look and she smiled widely as she agreed.  

When the bartender set some of their drinks down, Lena offered to bring this first set back while Maggie waited for the rest of the drinks. She smiled bashfully when she felt her phone buzz and saw a message from Alex.

 

 **Danvers:** Come back. I miss you.

Alex’s silliness and little tongue-sticking out emoji made Maggie smile and she looked over to meet her wife’s eyes and cute pout.

 **Sawyer:** You’re just thirsty

 **Danvers:** In more ways than one ;)

 

Maggie was biting her lip with thoughts of _later_ , when she heard someone clearing their throat next to her as though they were trying to gain her attention. She turned to see a dark haired muscled dudebro sizing her up.

“What’s a gorgeous girl like yourself doing alone at a bar?” The man slurred his speech quite a bit but he seemed to give Maggie what her thought was a charming smile as he inched closer into her space.

“I’m not alone, and I’m not interested. Sorry.” Maggie responded calmly, doing her best to not show the anxiety these types of situations always leeched into her due to messy college interactions as a baby gay.

This guy seemed arrogant and stubborn. He smelled like he doused himself in AXE body spray and Maggie was getting more impatient waiting for her drinks so she could remove herself from the situation.

“C’mon, baby, don’t be like that. We could have fun tonight, just you and me”

Maggie’s jaw tensed. A wave of relief washed over her as the bartender set the remaining drinks down and she moved quickly to grab them and step away. When it looked like he was about to open his mouth again, Maggie quickly and sharply cut in, “My friends are waiting for me. Have a nice night.”

As Maggie walked forward toward the table, she felt a rough hand tightly grab her arm and yank her slightly backwards.

“Hey! I wasn’t done talking to you!” The man slurred angrily, tightening his grip on Maggie’s arm as she tried to pull herself away. Just as she was putting down the drinks to better deal with her all-too-friendly admirer, she felt the grip on her arm loosen and a deep, harsh groan. She turned back to see that Alex had the dudebro’s arm twisted behind him in a tight hold as he pled for her to let him go.

“Let me go, you crazy bitch!” He spat. 

Maggie watched as Alex's lean frame easily maneuvered the six-foot-something hulk of a man, her biceps tensing and arms flexing as she entered "Agent Danvers" mode. Her laser focus in this mindset was set to Maggie's harasser. Alex tugged his arm to a more strained position as she pushed him against the counter and pressed his head down to the wood of the bar.

“Did you or did you not hear my _wife_ tell you she wasn’t interested?”

When he refused to answer and instead struggled against her grip, Alex applied more pressure until he caved.

“I-I did!”

Alex let out a noise that was a cross between a hum and a growl and it was...doing things to Maggie to say the least.

“That’s what I thought. Do you understand that when someone says no, that means no?”

“Yes, yes.” He pitifully whimpered as Alex tightened her grip.

“Are you going to do this to anybody else?” Alex seethed.

“No, I won’t! I swear!” The man squirmed under her grip.

“Apologize.”

“I’m sorry! I’m sorry! I’ll leave you guys alone!” He panted out. Alex held him in that position for a few more seconds and made eye contact with Maggie. When she saw her wife’s wide eyes and subtle nod, she released her grip. She told the bartender to call the guy a cab as he scrambled to get farther away from the pair.

Alex walked over to Maggie slowly and pushed some of her hair behind her ear, touching her gently and delicately, looking into her eyes searchingly.

“Are you okay? Did he hurt you?”

Maggie gave a small shake of her head. “I’m okay, baby. Thank you.”

Maggie put her head on Alex’s chest as both their heartbeats settled.

Alex kissed her temple and looked sincerely at her wife, “I know that you could have handled yourself perfectly fine in that situation, but you’re my wife, and you don’t have to. I’ll always be here to have your back. 

“I love you, Alex” Maggie said softly, knowing that for once in her life, she felt totally safe placing her trust in her partner.

“I love you too, Mags. Forever.” Alex kissed her forehead and let out a shaky breath when she felt Maggie starting to give her neck small nips and light kisses that drove her wild.

“I’ve gotta say, Danvers, that was pretty hot. I didn’t even see you walk over here and then all of a sudden you had him pinned.”

Alex laughed shakily as she blushed. “Adrenaline, you know.”

“What could I possibly do to repay you?” Maggie said huskily before pulling Alex into a passionate kiss, wrapping her arms around her wife’s neck.

“My badass wife, my knight in leather armor,” Maggie said playfully, kissing and nipping between each word for emphasis.

“Mags,” Alex let out a frustrated growl as her hands went lower to cup Maggie’s ass.

"Let’s go say some quick goodbyes, then I’m taking you home.” Alex was resolute, her eyes dark and wanting. Maggie’s excitement grew and a wide, dimpled grin spread across her face.

“Sure, baby, and this time around, I want to be the one you bend over and pin down.”

Maggie winked and tugged Alex’s hand forward as they made their way over to continue the rest of what was sure to be a _long_ night.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what did you think? Do you want to see more?
> 
> You can send me prompts in the comments or send an ask to l-dwrites.tumblr.com
> 
> If you have some change, I'd really appreciate the support on [Ko-fi](http://ko-fi.com/ldiamond)
> 
> Help a broke student out if you can and any less time I have to spend working, I can spend creating content for you guys :)


	3. Make the Yuletide Gay *Smut*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on the prompt: "Alex dressed up in a cute sexy Christmas outfit and sanvers have some slow hot sex in front of the fireplace or something" from AlmostAsGoodAs_I_do

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is my first time writing smut, so I'm really nervous about that so please let me know what you guys think!
> 
> This was supposed to be a short little thing, but it got out of hand.

Alex looked confusedly at the white box on her desk as she walked into her office. Her door had been locked and she was on edge and curious about the mysterious package and how it had ended up there. She did a preliminary scan of the room and looked over the box for clues, but it was unmarked. She was careful not to touch it as she stepped out in the hallway to send a quick text to Kara. She pressed a silent alert for the building on her phone as she was unsure if the box had nefarious origins or if there was a potential security breach.

 

It only took a few seconds for several agents to report to her office doors to assess the situation. Alex held them off from entering with a tactical gesture as a blur of blue and red whizzed in front of her. Kara landed in her office and used her x-ray vision to do a quick scan of the box to ensure it wasn’t a bomb or anything potentially dangerous planted by CADMUS or another threat.

 

Kara’s brow scrunched up after she scanned and she walked over to the box and lifted the lid. As she was doing this, Alex stepped forward and gestured for Kara to stop, now more nervous than ever, but her mind could not have prepared her for what she saw next. With one finger, Kara picked up one of the contents of the box and lifted up into view, closer to her eyes for further inspection.

 

Alex turned bright red as she saw a black lacy thong hanging from her little sister’s fingers.

 

Kara looked to Alex and tilted her head slightly in confusion before questioning, “Uhh...Alex...?” After a few seconds of Alex’s jaw comically just closing and dropping as she tried to piece together the situation and gather her thoughts, she heard a few snickers from the subordinate agents behind her. This snapped her out of her funk. She quickly reverted back into “Assistant Director Danvers” mode to snap and dismiss the agents, threatening them with longer drills and sparring sessions with yours truly. Kara couldn’t help but laugh at the funny scene unfolding where the agents were fleeing like their lives depended on it (it sorta did).

 

When the hallway had been vacated, Alex stepped back into her office, shutting the door with a loud slam.

 

“Kara, what the fuck?” Alex groaned petulantly.

 

“I’m sorry! I didn’t realize what I was picking up! I can’t believe you called a DEO alert over a box of lingerie.” Kara spoke amusedly. Her commentary only earned her a grimace from her older sister.

 

“I’m never going to live this down. I’m sure I’m going to get an earful from J’onn about this. How the hell did this even get in here, anyway?”

 

Kara shrugged. She nudged the contents of the box around until she found what she was looking for, pulling out a note for Alex to read.

 

“Not sure...but take a look.”

 

Alex took a moment to read the note. She was fuming and let out a deep groan that was a mixture of anger, frustration...and well, some amusement.

 

She was going to _kill_ Lucy.

 

The note read:

 

**_Here’s an early Christmas present for you (and Maggie)._ **

**_Hopefully this will help you make the yuletide gay_**

**_You babes can thank me later xx_ **

****

Inside the box were two sets of beautiful, expensive-looking lingerie. The black thong was paired with a sheer black lace bra. There was also a dark navy strappy 3-piece garter set that looked absolutely... _sinful._ Yet the real thing that caught Alex’s eye, forcing her to wear a look of surprise tinged with arousal, was this one piece stringy set that was basically a large bow that Alex assumed would cover her more private regions with ribbon. _Lucy is fucking ridiculous._ Nevertheless, while Alex thought it was unlikely that she would have ever made these bold purchases, particularly the bow lingerie, the idea of Maggie _unwrapping_ her was really doing things to her. She must have been gaping at the contents of the box for several moments while her mind wandered, because Kara cleared her throat and looked slightly uncomfortable. She bounced on the balls of her feet awkwardly before muttering, “Um...well, I’m glad this wasn’t a bomb. I-I’m just gonna go because you are clearly uhh...preoccupied. I’ll be sure to avoid listening into the area around your apartment building tonight.” Red-faced and flustered, Kara super-sped away leaving an excited, yet still slightly embarrassed Alex in her wake.

 

Alex pulled out her phone to send off a quick text.

\---

 

            Meanwhile, at the desert base, Lucy was excitedly waiting for her plan to come to fruition. She couldn’t help the devious smile that spread across her face when she saw a message from Alex pop up on her screen. 

 

 **Alexandra:** You’re dead to me.

**Major Pain In My Ass:** You love me.

 

 **Alexandra:** Debatable.

 

 **Alexandra:** You would think that all that time at law school would have taught you not to leave a mysterious unmarked box on the desk of a federal agent.

 

 **Alexandra:** I thought it was a bomb. I put on an alert!

 

 **Alexandra:** A BUNCH OF FUCKING ROOKIES SAW KARA PULL A THONG OUT OF THE BOX.

 

Lucy was laughing loudly on the other end at the string of messages from what she could only assume was a frazzled, flustered, embarrassed Alex Danvers. Lucy felt proud.

 

 **Major Pain In My Ass:**...

**Major Pain In My Ass:** While you may have a point about the whole “unmarked box thing”...you can’t deny that I have amazing taste ;)

 

 **Alexandra:** maybe.

**Alexandra:** How did you even know what size I wear in everything??

**Major Pain In My Ass:** What can I say? I’ve spent a lot of time staring at your tits and ass.

 

 **Alexandra:** you’re a little shit. I’m taken. I’m gonna tell Maggie on you

 

 **Major Pain In My Ass:** Please do. I’m sure Detective Dimples wouldn’t hold it against me. Your ass is a gift to this world.

 

 **Major Pain In My Ass:** I’ve been trying to convince her to share, even at least once

**Alexandra:** LUCY

 

 **Major Pain In My Ass:** ALEXANDRA

 

 **Alexandra:** DON’T ALEXANDRA ME, LUCILLE

 

 **Major Pain In My Ass:** That’s not even my name, dipshit

 

 **Major Pain In My Ass:** As fun as this is, I gotta go take a conference call with Washington. I’m expecting every little dirty detail about the hot sex that results from my little gift :*  <3

 

\---

 

It had been a slow day at the DEO, besides the early excitement in the morning, and Alex was able to head out early. Maggie had gotten tied up with a case during lunch so they hadn’t been able to meet up like usual, but Alex was grateful for this because it gave her a little time to plan. When Alex just got back to their apartment, Maggie had texted her letting her know she’d be home before dinner and she’d pick up some Thai on the way. After a quick phone call, Alex could tell that Maggie had a pretty good day so she felt like it would be safe to enact her plan.

 

Alex took a quick shower and took some extra time to get ready, to curl her hair just right. After a little internal debate over which set to wear, Alex settled on the bow because she wanted to be _unwrapped_ and she couldn’t wait to see the look on Maggie’s face when she saw her in this. Alex took care to wrap the other lingerie up on the box and smirked as she set it on the very top shelf of their closet for safekeeping because she knew Maggie wouldn’t be able to reach it.

 

She dimmed the lights in the apartment, set a fire, and lit a few candles to give their place the warm, romantic ambience she was going for. She chilled a bottle of wine.  It took a little maneuvering and one clumsy fall to get the little bowed teddy on properly. She spent several minutes adjusting everything until she felt somewhat confident that she didn’t look absolutely ridiculous. The final product had a halter-top like portion holding up the cups or main part of the bow which covered her breasts. From the center of the bow, a single strip of ribbon stretched from her chest to cover her center with a string fitting like a thong and connecting to the back tie of the piece. This was definitely skimpy and the longer Alex stared at herself in the mirror, the more her confidence wavered. However, she did her best to remember that Maggie loved her no matter what, she’s always shown her this through her words and actions, and Alex loved doing special little things for her adoring fiancée like this. Maggie deserved this, and she had an amazing night full of orgasms planned for the detective.

 

As the final piece to complete her look, Alex stepped into a set of high red pumps that she knew only emphasized her long legs. For several minutes, she awkwardly shuffled around the apartment trying to determine the best position and place for her to be in. Eventually, she decided just sitting on the front edge of the bed with her legs crossed would be best. When she heard the door unlock she got into position and waited.

 

Maggie entered the apartment and set the food down on the counter. As she went to take her coat off, still not registering the romantic atmosphere of the apartment, she called out an excited, “Hi, babe! I missed you today!”

 

Hanging her coat up to hang on the hook besides Alex’s leather jacket, she continued, “I can’t wait to eat! I’m starving!” When Maggie turned around she saw the lower lighting and candles and fireplace and her brow furrowed as her eyes scanned the place for Alex.

           

“Alex?”

 

            Maggie kicked her boots off and stepped further into the apartment until she took in the unexpected sight before her. Maggie’s jaw dropped and she was speechless. Alex was sitting on the edge of the bed, legs crossed, wearing a _fucking bow_. Maggie’s mind was racing. She was too gay for this. She couldn’t help but wonder when her life became a wonderful gay fanfiction, because, _shit, Alex is what dreams are made of._

Any and all of Alex’s remaining doubts about her decision to wear this went out the window when she saw her gorgeous fiancée several feet in front of her, speechless and ogling her. Maggie was wearing a pair of spectacularly tight dark jeans and a classic light blue button down with cuffed sleeves that was tucked into her pants. She looked so _good._ While Maggie was still staring at her, Alex stood up gracefully and descended the steps from the bed and stalked towards Maggie like she was the predator, and Maggie was the prey.

            Alex wore a wicked smirk on her face, extremely pleased at the reaction she was pulling from Maggie. When she finally stepped into Maggie’s personal space, close enough to smell her sweet scent of coconut shampoo, Alex gave her an innocently quick peck to the lips.

            “Hi, Mags.” Alex spoke softly. She smiled when Maggie took a hard gulp and looked her up and down. With Alex in her pumps and Maggie standing barefoot, their height difference was accentuated and Alex looked so fucking gorgeous.

            “Holy shit.” Maggie said breathily, causing Alex to let out a soft laugh.

            “Eloquent, sweetie.” She said cheekily.

            Maggie finally regained some composure as she took in the sight before her and let her hands travel to touch a piece of ribbon hanging from the center of Alex’s chest lightly.

            “Baby, I literally- like wow. Shit. Can I touch you?” Maggie said flustered, pleadingly. When Alex gave her a quick nod, Maggie pressed their lips together, pushing herself up on her tip-toes and pulling Alex down towards her to deepen the kiss. Alex quickly responded, bringing a hand to Maggie’s lower back to pull her in tightly. Alex would never get enough of this, the feeling of Maggie’s hands on her hot skin, the softness of her lips, the teasing nature of her tongue, how quickly Maggie made her _wet_ and _needy._

When Maggie reluctantly pulled away for a moment to take a quick breath, Alex chuckled. “Didn’t you say you were hungry, Detective?”

            Maggie gave her a quick shake of her head as she pulled her shirt out of her pants and unbuttoned the first few buttons of her top.

            “Nuh-uh. Hungry for something else now.” Maggie said with a dirty grin as she continued to peck at Alex’s lips and neck teasingly. Alex laughed and smiled into their kisses and started the leading them to the couch in front of the fireplace. She gently pushed Maggie down and straddled her. Alex kissed Maggie deeply, passionately. One of her hands curled into Maggie’s thick hair while the other dexterously worked on opening Maggie’s remaining buttons. Maggie was so caught up in the feeling of Alex’s lips on her skin, she was panting and already so desperately soaked. She had one hand holding Alex’s lower back to pull her closer while the other was in Alex’s short hair, guiding her head and tongue to continue their exploration of her heated skin. After several minutes of their heated make out, Alex pulled back momentarily to take in the image of a panting, disheveled Maggie beneath her, pupils dilated, and so clearly wanting. It was beautiful.

            Maggie felt high. Overwrought with endorphins and hormones and need at the sight of her fiancée, her gorgeous Alex with her beautiful long legs bracketing her hips. When Alex pulled back, Maggie took the opportunity to pull off her shirt and lean forward to start sucking and kissing at the beautiful canvas of pale skin in front of her. She kissed the tops of Alex’s breasts which were visible above the ribbon. She nipped at Alex’s collarbone and moaned when her hips bucked forward into her own, causing another rush of arousal to shoot to her heated center. Maggie desperately grabbed at Alex to draw her closer, her hands ended up wandering lower to knead at Alex’s toned, beautiful ass. It took Maggie several moments to realize that Alex must be wearing a thong of some short and as much as she didn’t want to pull away, she really wanted to get a better look at this outfit Alex was wearing.

            “Baby, Alex, you feel _fucking incredible_!” Alex whimpered in response, keening for more of Maggie’s touch. She let out a whining sound when Maggie pulled away, but she sat atop Maggie’s lap with a heady look, her chest rising with her quickened breath.

 

Maggie kissed her lovingly, their bodies pressed together as Maggie let her nose trace teasingly at Alex’s neck. It made her shiver. “Alex, can I please see you?” Maggie looked up at her fiancée so openly, so vulnerably, it made Alex’s heart warm and chest tighten. She loved this woman so goddamn much. With a nod and a quick kiss, she somewhat reluctantly removed herself from Maggie’s lap to kick off her heels and stand in front of her.

 

            Maggie took her time to catalogue every delicious inch of skin exposed in front of her. She felt so fucking lucky. A huge dimpled smile spread across her face and she spoke softly, sincerely, “You’re so beautiful, Alex.” Even when she was this scantily clad, it amazed Maggie that this compliment made her fiancée blush and look down shyly. Maggie’s felt warmth bloom in her chest. She loved Alex so fucking much.

 

            The detective stood up and brought herself closer to Alex. She traced her skin lovingly, letting a hand follow the single stripe that ran from Alex’s chest to her center. She felt Alex’s breath quicken as her hand moved closer to where she knew it was desperately wanted.

            “Please, Maggie, touch me.” Alex whimpered.

            Maggie pulled her in for a sensual kiss as her hand went to gently cup Alex’s center, her palm applying slight pressure to her clit. Maggie pulled back and let out a growl. “You’re so fucking wet for me, baby. You’re such a good girl.” Alex’s hips rocked forward, trying to gain more pressure on her clit. Maggie smiled.

            “Turn around for me, Alex? I want to see all of this little outfit.” Maggie said huskily. Alex turned around immediately and Maggie took to kissing her shoulders and back gently. She was in awe of how beautiful Alex looked in front of the warm glow of the fireplace.

            “You’re so perfect, baby.”

            “I love you so, so much.”

            “You’re incredible, Alex.”

            “I want you so much.”

 

            Maggie whispered her sweet words to Alex as she pressed her front to Alex’s back. She had one hand cupping and kneading Alex’s breast while the other had slipped beneath the ribbon covering her soaked center to rub slow circles on her clit. 

Alex was a desperate, whimpering mess as Maggie continued her praises and ministrations. The detective placed her thigh between Alex’s legs to give her a bit of pressure to grind on as Maggie stood behind her fiancée and rocked with her as waves of pleasure spread through her body.

 

            Alex let her head loll back onto Maggie’s shoulder as she let herself succumb to the sensations of Maggie’s skilled hand rubbing her clit, bringing her closer and closer to the edge before slowing her pace to extend her pleasure. Maggie repeated this teasing cycle several times and Alex was moaning and bucking against her hand.

 

“Mags, baby, please don’t stop. I need to come.”

 

            When Maggie felt Alex’s hips starting to stutter in their rhythm, she quickened the pace of her fingers and pinched Alex’s hardened nipples through the ribbon earning her panting gasps and sharp moans. Listening to Alex had her own clit throbbing with need, she was drenched. She decided that she had teased her gorgeous fiancée enough so she worked to bring her over the edge by pushing two of her fingers into Alex’s slick entrance and she thrust in at a fast pace, pressing against Alex’s clit with her palm. She felt Alex’s hot walls tightening around her fingers and it made Maggie growl with need, “You feel so good around me, Alex. So tight, so wet.”

 

Maggie bit at Alex’s shoulder earning her a deep moan and an extra gush of wetness into her palm. She knew her fiancée’s body was racing her to her climax, so she pushed her further by curling her fingers just right against the spot located on Alex’s front wall that made her scream and plead. She encouraged her, “Come for me, Alex. Be a good girl and come for me.”

 

Alex came hard, almost violently, gasping Maggie’s name like a prayer as her wetness soaked Maggie’s hand and dripped down her thighs. Maggie smiled satisfied as her thrashing against Maggie’s body was enough to bring her over the edge as well. The scent of Alex’s arousal, the sight of her gorgeous body, and the feel of her hot skin against her as well as her pulsing walls around Maggie’s fingers was perfect. Maggie slowly coaxed Alex through the rest of her orgasm as she caught her own breath. She kissed Alex’s temple and then her forehead when Alex slowly managed to turn around and face Maggie. She had a giddy, dazed look on her face that put a wide, dimpled smile on the detective’s face.

 

“I love you, Alex.” She smiled and said, “I love you too, Mags. Forever.”

 

“That was- wow.” Alex said breathily, holding Maggie against her, desperate for the closeness.

“Baby, your outfit is like wow.” Maggie said with a laugh.

 

“I’m not done with you yet either, I still need to unwrap you, and I’m still waiting to eat.” Maggie said playfully with a wink.

 

Alex yelped when Maggie impressively bent down a bit to grasp at Alex’s thighs and lift her up. Instinctively, Alex wrapped her legs around the detective’s smaller frame and grasped at her back. Maggie held her firmly by the ass as she carried her up the steps to their bed. She quickly stripped herself of her remaining clothing as she eyed Alex hungrily. Maggie crawled on top of her and undid the ties holding the bow together, slowly kissing and nipping her way down Alex’s body. She didn’t waste any time, her tongue eagerly licked at Alex’s arousal at the source, moaning at the taste. Maggie was already working Alex up in a frenzy, switching between sucking on her clit and flicking it with her tongue just the way she liked it. It was only a few minutes before Alex found her hips bucking forward against Maggie’s eager lips, gripping at the sheets she cried out Maggie’s name over and over again. Maggie savored the delicious taste of her fiancée and coaxed her through orgasm after orgasm, eager to show her the love and adoration she felt for her. After Alex’s fifth orgasm, the agent had to gently pat at Maggie’s head and pull her up into an embrace because it didn’t seem like the detective planned on stopping anytime soon and her body felt like jello.

 

“Holy fuck, baby.”

 

Alex kissed Maggie deeply, moaning at the taste of herself on Maggie’s tongue. She let her tongue gently clean her arousal off of Maggie’s chin earning her a nip to the neck.

“That was mine.” Maggie joked. Alex nodded drowsily with a goofy smile on her face.

Maggie curled up into her side and she wrapped her arms around her beautiful fiancée, feeling sated and content as her breathing slowed and she soaked in the feeling of their intimacy and the press of their hot skin against one another.

“I love you, Mags.” Alex said sleepily, her eyes already starting to close as her lids felt heavy. Maggie kissed her chest. “I promise I’ll return the favor tomorrow morning when I can move my limbs again.” Maggie snorted at this and nuzzled into Alex’s neck. “Don’t worry baby, go to sleep, wearing that outfit for me was more than enough.” Both Alex and Maggie fell asleep feeling content, warm, and most importantly, loved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think? Yay or nay to the smut?
> 
> Did you guys like LittleShit!Lucy because she's one of my faves :) 
> 
> I thrive off validation, please and thank you.
> 
> If you have some change, I'd really appreciate the support on [Ko-fi](http://ko-fi.com/ldiamond)
> 
> Help a broke student out if you can and any less time I have to spend working, I can spend creating content for you guys :)
> 
> Leave a prompt in the comments section or send an ask to l-dwrites.tumblr.com


	4. Texts from Lucy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucy checks in on our favorite lesbians

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got such great feedback about LittleShit! Lucy and a Tumblr anon requested a follow-up from her and the characters did their thing for this crack filled chapter. Enjoy!

**Major Pain In The Ass:** Hey agent gaymess are you still breathing or did detective dimples eat you alive  
  
**Major Pain In The Ass:** Alexandraaaaa  
  
**Major Pain In The Ass:** Bitch!

 **Major Pain In The Ass:** Boo...did all that bottoming tucker you out?

 **Major Pain In The Ass:** It’s a slow day here. Entertain me  
  
**Major Pain In The Ass:** Tell me about all the dirty ways detective sweet cheeks made you scream  
  
**Major Pain In The Ass:** Alright, I’m assuming that you either got swallowed by a big green alien or you died because of a severe case of useless lesbianism  
  
**Major Pain In The Ass:** You’re the worst. Gimme attention.  
  
  
Maggie woke up first to the insistent buzzing of Alex’s phone on the nightstand. She smiled at the sight of her fiancée curled up, hair messy, looking so peaceful. She must have really wore her out because Alex sleeping past 9 am was a rarity. The detective grinned proudly at the sight. Knowing she wouldn’t mind, Maggie carefully reached over to check Alex’s phone and make sure it wasn’t DEO alerts causing the buzzing. Her face broke out into a big grin and she snickered softly when she saw Lucy’s messages. Maggie sneakily leaned in closer to Alex and took a selfie with her sleeping fiancée  to send back to the major.  
  
She captioned it “TKO. I wore her out”  
  
Lucy responded with several emojis that Maggie was sure represented sexual innuendos. She snorted.

 **Major Pain In The Ass:** Did u enjoy your gift?  
  
Maggie furrowed her brow.  
  
**Alexandra:** Was the bow your doing?  
  
**Major Pain In The Ass:** Alex didn’t give me credit? This bitch  
  
**Alexandra:** Her mouth was otherwise preoccupied  
  
**Major Pain In The Ass:** Ayyyyyy  
**Major Pain In The Ass:** That’s my girl  
  
**Alexandra:** Last night was fun, luce. I really did enjoy the gift. Grateful af  
  
**Major Pain In The Ass:** I’m glad.  
**Major Pain In The Ass:** Now are you grateful enough to reconsider my idea about a threesome with yours truly? ;)  
**Major Pain In The Ass:** I don’t bite.  
**Major Pain In The Ass:** Unless you’re into that  
  
**Alexandra:** LUCILLE  
  
**Major Pain In The Ass:** MARGARITA  
  
**Alexandra:** I don’t share.  
  
**Major Pain In The Ass:** Mmm. Fair. I’ll just admire from afar.  
  
**Alexandra:** Mmhmm  
  
**Major Pain In The Ass:** When your useless lesbian of a fiancée wakes up from her sex induced coma pls let her know that she owes me a call  
  
**Alexandra:** Aye aye, major  
  
**Major Pain In The Ass:** Oh and Maggie, if you need someone to help pick out some lingerie to repay our girl, you know who to call  
  
**Alexandra:** I like the way you think, Major  
  
**Major Pain In The Ass:** Who doesn’t?  
  
**Alexandra:** Don’t you have a base to run?  
  
**Major Pain In The Ass:** I can multitask. I am a woman of many talents after all  
**Major Pain In The Ass:** Something I’d be able to show you if you agreed to this threesome  
  
**Alexandra:** Bye Lucy.

 **Major Pain In The Ass:** bye Mags :*  
  
Maggie chuckled softly to herself and her body's shifting had Alex drowsily turning towards her and pulling her in to cuddle.  
  
"Mmm... what time is it, babe?" Alex asked groggily.  
  
"Still early, close your eyes, baby. We’re both off, so we have the whole day together."  
  
Alex sleepily mumbled. "Good... because I don't plan on leavin' this bed." She nuzzled against Maggie rubbing her cheek against her shoulder lovingly.  
  
"Yeah, baby. That sounds perfect." Maggie smiled.  
  
Alex hummed. "Good. Today's just about food and lotsa sex. Lots and lotsa sex."  
  
Maggie laughed softly at the way sleepy Alex slurred her words and tugged her closer to her lean frame.  
  
Maggie leaned in to place a sloppy kiss on her temple. "Yeah, baby. Lots and lots of sex."

  
She spent a few more moments idly running her hand theough Alex’s soft hair and scratching gently at her scalp just the way she knew her fiancée  loved. When Maggie finally heard Alex’s soft snores she let her eyes close and the pair fell peacefully back asleep. **  
**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think?
> 
> Lemme know! Comments and kudos much appreciated! :)
> 
> If you have some change, I'd really appreciate the support on [Ko-fi](http://ko-fi.com/ldiamond)
> 
> Help a broke student out if you can and any less time I have to spend working, I can spend creating content for you guys :)
> 
> Leave prompts in the comments section or at my Tumblr, l-dwrites.tumblr.com


	5. Christmas Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on the prompt from guest user, Alice : You can't go wrong with a holiday chapter featuring a puppy. How about Maggie adopting Gertrude and gifting her to a surprised Alex as a Christmas gift?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing this gave me a bit of a distraction. Here's some tooth-rotting fluff! Hope you all enjoy!

            This wasn’t part of her plan. Maggie didn’t leave the precinct with her mind made up that she wanted to adopt a puppy, but that is exactly what she was doing by smoothly signing her name on the official documents. Maggie was just planning on picking up some dinner for her and Alex from a new Vietnamese place that just so happened to be across the street from National City’s animal shelter. She had called in the food order and had about thirty minutes to kill when she dismounted her bike, she didn’t think just walking through to take a look at the animals there could possibly hurt.

 

            After sanitizing her hands, a worker let her view the animals up for adoption. There were so many cats and dogs in need of homes it made her heart hurt, but Maggie’s eyes were drawn to one crate in particular that appeared empty, until she walked over to get a closer look. Inside the medium-sized crate was a tiny puppy that made its container seem so much larger than it was. The small, floppy-eared dog was resting on its stomach, eyeing her carefully.

 

            When Maggie sat down in front of the crate, the puppy raised its head slightly in acknowledgement and continued watching her for several moments before getting up and slowly and carefully walking toward the bars of the crate. When she got much closer to Maggie, she offered her hand with the palm facing upward. The puppy looked between Maggie’s hand and her smiling, encouraging face curiously and took a small step back, seeming anxious. Maggie was patient and held her hand up and after a few seconds, the puppy nudged it with its nose causing Maggie to giggle. The puppy licked her hand several times in response to the happy sound and started to gently wag its tail.

 

            The shelter worker returned to check in on Maggie and walked over to her.

 

            “You’re the first person she’s played with since her mom passed.”

 

            Maggie, still letting the puppy lick at her hand, faced the worker and tilted her head, frowning. “What do you mean? What happened?”

 

            “Her mom came into the shelter pretty sick, last owners couldn’t care for her anymore. We were surprised she made it through giving birth to her litter, but she passed away about a week ago. This pup over here was the runt of the litter and the rest of her siblings have been adopted already.” The worker spoke with sadness in her voice which was reflected by Maggie’s deepening frown. “She’s healthy, has all her shots, but she stopped socializing really and it’s been hard getting her to eat. You’re the first person she’s come to and played with.”

 

            Hearing the worker’s words, Maggie looked down at the small puppy that appeared to be a mutt with German shepherd genes being dominant based on her tan and black coloring. Maggie’s heart ached for this puppy who reminded her a lot of a younger version of herself, small, lonely, unwilling to let people in. A couple seconds longer spent looking into the rich brown eyes of the pup and Maggie knew she was a goner.

 

            She muttered a soft, “ _Shit.”_

 

            Alex and her have been discussing adopting a dog since the tank incident and their shared confessions of wanting to spent a lifetime of firsts together. Maggie knew Alex was more than open to the idea of getting a dog, but ideally, they would have made this trip together, but Maggie couldn’t turn her back on this puppy, especially after it seemed to take a special liking to her.

 

            “Does she have a name?”

 

            “No, we usually leave that up to the adoptive family if we get them as puppies.”

 

            Maggie smiled, _A fresh slate._ “I’ll take her.”

 

\----

 

            That was a week ago, Maggie had arranged for the puppy to stay at the kennel for another day until she brought her partner, Anderson, over to the shelter during their lunch break to see if she liked him enough to stay with him until Maggie could set up Alex’s Christmas surprise. The puppy didn’t show the same enthusiasm for Anderson as she did for Maggie, but she let him pick her up and remained pretty docile. Maggie knew Anderson has had dogs in the past and knew how to care for one, so she trusted him with this important task of watching her “kid”, one he took very seriously after the stern and intimidating talking to he received from the detective.

 

            Keeping a secret over the next few days from Alex really didn’t agree with Maggie. She knew it would be worth it in the end, and she wasn’t really lying, but she hated it. When she was reading about puppy training and best ethical, organic food brands on her laptop, Alex had just gotten home and Maggie slammed her laptop shut a bit too harshly for her fiancée not to notice. Alex just gave her a questioning look and asked her if she was looking at porn and Maggie just laughed shakily and denied that she was acting weird. Alex let it slide.

           

            Alex seemed to be have a knack for finding Maggie at awkward times because the next night when Maggie was googling on the couch for specific items she had in mind, Alex wrapped an arm around her while settling in for some Netflix. Alex’s eyes couldn’t help but be drawn to the search bar contents when she felt Maggie uncharacteristically stiffen in her hold. She saw “collars” and snorted and muttered a soft, “ _Kinky_.” She gave Maggie another questioning look and it took a moment for Maggie to follow Alex’s line of thought. When she finally got there, she gave a light shove to her fiancée resulting in more raucous laughter.

           

\---

 

            There were two days left before Christmas, and Maggie had everything prepared. She had all the necessary puppy supplies and had received the collar she had ordered online. Anderson had continuously sent adorable photos of the little puppy and every time she saw them she melted all over again and felt the strongest urge to drive over and just bring her home, to hell with the surprise. Ultimately, due to her own impatience to have the puppy settle in, and her impatience to see her fiancée’s reaction, Maggie set up to give Alex her Christmas present early. She put the collar in a small box and wrapped it up. She also wrapped another box and wrapped the lid so they could easily be separated, this one was slightly larger than the little puppy but shallow enough that she was sure the pup wouldn’t get antsy if she was inside for a few minutes. Maggie was careful to pop several small holes into the side of the box so that the puppy could easily be put inside as Maggie introduced Alex to her surprise.

 

            Maggie picked up the puppy from Anderson after work and she had a huge dimpled smile on her face as the puppy scrambled over to her, lightly nipping and licking at her hand as she bent over to scoop her up. She brought her home in a small basket she kept on her lap while she drove her cruiser. Luckily, it was a short drive. When she got home, she made sure all the Christmas lights were lit and Chanukah decorations and loose tinsel were out of reach for the puppy. She lit the fireplace and dimmed the lights. Maggie had been excitedly running her hands gently along the puppy’s soft fur when she got Alex’s text that she’d be home soon. With everything else ready, Maggie set the puppy in the box, the side with the holes facing the tree so they wouldn’t be visible to Alex. She kept her hand inside to pet at her until she heard Alex reach the door. At this, Maggie hurriedly whispered at the puppy to keep quiet, promising her treats and introductions to her other “Mommy” soon. After a soft lick to her hand that Maggie took as understanding, she capped the box, schooled her features, and headed to the door to greet Alex.

 

            When Alex walked into the apartment all leather jacket and slightly ruffled hair from her bike helmet, Maggie couldn’t help the overwhelming feeling of warmth she felt in her chest. She pulled her fiancée in for a deep and passionate kiss that left them both breathless. Alex pulled back with a dopey grin on her face and softly laughed, “Wow, babe. That’s one hell of a greeting.”

            Maggie rolled her eyes good-naturedly and helped Alex take her coat off to hang. When Alex had her shoes off and gun put in their safe, she kissed her temple and pulled her into the living room.

            “Alex, I have a surprise for you.”

 

            Her fiancée smiled excitedly, but raised a questioning brow when Maggie grabbed a small box from under the tree that she noted wasn’t there when she left for work.

            “Baby, Christmas is in like two days. I can wait to open this.”

 

            “No, this one can’t wait. Trust me, Alex.”

 

            Alex nodded and grinned. “Does whatever’s in this box have to do with why you’ve been such a weirdo the last few days?” She spoke gently.

 

            Maggie tried to shrug off the comment and furrowed her brow. “Weirdo? Pffft. You’re the weirdo, Danvers.” When Alex gave her a knowing look and tilted her head slightly in a way Maggie knew she picked up from her, Maggie caved and hummed, “mmmmaybe.”

 

            Alex eagerly opened the gift, Maggie couldn’t help but softly laugh at the way Alex gently unwrapped the gift by undoing the tape rather than ripping into it. _Nerd_. She opened the box and found a small dog collar with different colored bones around it that formed a rainbow. A huge smile spread across Alex’s face as she picked up the collar, looking between it and her adorable, dimpled fiancée.

 

            “Does this mean what I think it means?” Alex asked wide-eyed, her excitement could easily be heard in her almost cracked voice. She pulled Maggie in for a quick kiss and ended up pressing light kisses all over Maggie’s face, to her forehead, eyelids, cheeks, nose, and of course, her dimples. It left Maggie a giggling mess.

 

            Maggie nodded between her laughter.

 

            “I can’t believe we’re finally getting a puppy!” Alex practically squealed. “I can’t wait to play with little Gertrude!”

 

            Maggie laughed. “I was serious when I said it before. No way is our kid gonna be named Gertrude! She’s going to get bullied at the dog park! Is that what you want?”

            Meanwhile, while Alex and Maggie were talking, they didn’t notice that the little puppy had managed to turn the box on its side so that it could pop the lid off and walk out of the box.

 

            “Gertrude is a very respectable name!” Alex countered. “It means ‘spear of strength’! That’s badass, if you ask me!”

 

            At the sound of the name “Gertrude” the puppy perked its ears up and toddled a bit closer to Alex and Maggie, intrigued by this new person in her life. When the puppy heard “Gertrude” again, it yipped softly, still not gaining their attention.

 

            “Absolutely not. Gertrude is not a dog’s name. It’s an old lady’s name!”

 

            This time when the puppy heard “Gertrude” it ran forward to nudge Maggie’s hand as she was sitting on the floor. Maggie looked down at the puppy surprised, “Hey! What the-?!” She looked over to the turned over box and stroked the puppy’s fur behind her ear. “You’re gonna be a little troublemaker, aren’t you, huh? Yeah, you are. Yeah, you are!”

 

            Alex was speechless at the scene before her. When Maggie had given her the collar she assumed it just meant that they’d go together to adopt a dog in the upcoming days, she didn’t realize Maggie had everything already set up. Seeing her beautiful fiancée baby-talking to a tiny German shepherd puppy made Alex feel like her heart was both constricting and expanding to twice its normal size. She didn’t think she could love this woman any more, but she surprises her all the time. Alex carefully sat down on the floor and was ready to let the puppy have some time to slowly adjust to her new presence.

 

            Even though she knows that medically it isn’t possible, she could’ve sworn heart burst a little when the puppy came bounding over to her, tail wagging at full-speed. She scooped the fluffy puppy up and was greeted with tons of little licks to the face. She couldn’t stop giggling at the feeling and she didn’t even see Maggie sneaking a picture on her phone.

 

            Maggie scooched in a little closer to nuzzle at the puppy with her index finger, “Yeah, baby. That’s your mommy, yeah it is. You’re such a good girl.” Maggie snorted when she saw brief flicker of potential jealousy on her fiancée’s face. She leaned in and kissed Alex’s cheek and down her jaw before lightly taking her earlobe in her mouth. After tugging lightly, she huskily whispered, “Don’t worry, Alex. You’ll always be _my_ good girl.” Maggie laughed loudly at the quick flush that covered Alex’s skin. She pecked at her cheek again when Alex acted scandalized and moved to cover the puppy’s floppy ears.

 

            “Not in front of the child, Maggie!” She said sternly, but she couldn’t help the corners of her mouth upturning into a small smile.

 

            Maggie let out a dramatically long breath of exasperation, “Well, Danvers...I didn’t know I was signing up for a twatblock.” Maggie gestured for Alex to hand the puppy over as she joked, “I better go return her for the sake of our sex life.”

 

            Alex pouted. “Don’t you dare, I love Gertie!”  This earned a soft lick to her cheek.

 

            “Damn, this puppy is stealing my moves too!” Maggie joked before stroking behind the puppy’s ears again.

 

            “Don’t worry, Gertie, your Mama is just kidding. We love you so much. You’re gonna have the best life ever and all your puppy friends are gonna be so jealous.” Alex stated proudly. She got several more licks to the face before the puppy started squirming, so Alex set her down in front of both of them.

 

            “I think she knows her name already, so you’re fighting a losing battle, Mags.”

 

            “She’s too young to know, she will answer to anything, Look.”

 

            Maggie tapped her leg. “C’mere, puppy.”

 

            Nothing.

 

            The puppy remained on her back expecting belly rubs and Alex smiled like a proud Mama bear.

 

            Maggie could hear the smug smile in Alex’s voice as she said, “C’mere, Gertrude!”

 

            She groaned loudly when the puppy bounced over to crawl into her fiancée’s lap.

 

            Alex laughed gleefully and kissed Maggie’s pout, then her cheek, then the top of Gertie’s head.

 

            “I love my girls so much, Yeah, I do, Yeah, I do.” Alex said in a baby-voice.

 

            Maggie smiled. She could get used to this.

Gertrude as I pictured her for this fic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think?
> 
> Lemme know! Comments and kudos much appreciated! :)
> 
> If you have some change, I'd really appreciate the support on [Ko-fi](http://ko-fi.com/ldiamond)
> 
> Help a broke student out if you can and any less time I have to spend working, I can spend creating content for you guys :)
> 
> Leave prompts in the comments section or at my Tumblr, l-dwrites.tumblr.com


	6. A Christmas Prank

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on the prompt from @arsyadriani: I was watching Lethal Weapon episode where Flo in it and I was wondering what if her partner was Alex.  
> So, Maggie sort of tricks Alex wearing cute Christmas-y sweater, saying that it's her family tradition for the significant others. Of course when the door is opened, the rest of family wearing 'normal'-y casual clothes. Alex is "you set me up" and then "you're gonna pay for this" and Maggie's being cheeky little shit ;D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Canon timeline is not the greatest, but writing this I imagined this as the first Christmas Sanvers had together as a couple when the relationship was still new and they were both still adjusting to their new dynamic. But as always, our lovely Sanvers is loving and playful. 
> 
> This chapter has holiday fluff and a vaguely NSFW image
> 
> Keep your eye out for some references to some of my other favorite shows :)

 

            Alex was nervous to say the least. She’s never really had to do the whole “meet the friends” thing with past boyfriends. She was never really invested enough. Plus, even if she had done this before, she would be just as nervous because this is _Maggie_ , her Maggie, her kind, beautiful, considerate, badass girlfriend and her cop friends.

           

            Maggie doesn’t talk much about Nebraska or what it was like growing up, but Alex knows how important her work is to her, and based on the many times her girlfriend has mentioned her partner and her coworkers at the precinct, she knows that their opinion matters a lot to her. Alex wants to make a good impression. Alex wants everything to go perfectly. Right now, that isn’t happening because she’s been working long hours the past two weeks tracking an alien crime syndicate and she forgot to pick up something to wear for tonight.

            The real issue is that she couldn’t wear her normal sweater or top with a leather jacket. This was a holiday party and Alex had only just remembered that an ugly Christmas sweater was required when Maggie texted her a playful message earlier that jogged her memory.

 

 **Sawyer:** A suggestion for later? ;)                

Alex cursed under her breath when she remembered that she needed an ugly sweater. She didn’t want to let on to Maggie that she had forgotten, because she didn’t want her to feel like she wasn’t being listened to. Then again, Alex couldn’t really blame herself when her sneaky girlfriend decided to ask her if she’d be willing to wear an ugly sweater to this party while Maggie’s head was between Alex’s thighs and she was desperate, wanting, and willing to get Maggie’s lips back on _her_. She took to quickly responding.

 

 **Danvers:** Haha. You wish, Sawyer.

 

 **Sawyer:** Guilty as charged :)

 

Alex sent off a quick message to Kara to find out if she had time to pick her up a sweater at the mall. She cursed again when her sister replied that she would be caught up in a bunch of Catco staff meetings, but she let out a relieved breath when Kara said she could head to her apartment and borrow her ugly Christmas sweater. Alex rolled her eyes affectionately, _of course Kara would have one already._

 

            She managed to wrap her lab work up early to give her time to swing by Kara’s place, shower, and get ready. Alex let herself into Kara’s apartment and had no trouble spotting the horrendous Christmas sweater in her closet. The sleeves were striped red and white while the rest of it was a vibrant grass green. It wasn’t just the gaudy colors that made Alex want to gag, around the neck of the sweater was a red zig-zagged collar topped with little golden bells at each point. A string of bells also went down the center until there was an image of a thick black belt and golden buckle. Alex scowled at the thought that she would need to be wearing this tacky sweater that made her look like a fucking Christmas elf to meet Maggie’s coworkers for the first time. _This is totally going to ruin my badass reputation. Shit._

 

            Knowing she pretty much exhausted all of her other options, Alex grabbed the sweater and headed over to her place so she could be ready by the time Maggie swung by after work to pick her up. After taking a quick shower, drying, and curling her hair, Alex was applying the finishing touches on her makeup when she heard a distinct pattern of light tapping against the door that let her know Maggie was there. Despite her nerves, Alex was so excited to see Maggie even if they had hung out last night. It was strange, Alex had never felt so strongly for a significant other before. In past relationships, she never understood the need for closeness or affection with her boyfriends. Being in this relationship with Maggie was a total 180 because she _wanted_  Maggie. Her girlfriend’s soft lips on her skin, her beautiful smile, soft hair, the sweet smell of her coconut shampoo, Alex wanted it all, craved it all. Alex knew it was too early to say it out loud, but she was falling hard and falling fast, and even based on the gentle and loving nature of Maggie’s tone when they spoke to each other, Alex felt like she could trust the detective to catch her.

 

            She pulled Maggie in by the lapels of her leather jacket for a deep kiss as she entered her apartment. Alex pulled back with a smile and settled against Maggie, their foreheads touching as Maggie wrapped an arm around her waist while the other hand gently brushed some hair behind her ear.

 

            “I missed you today,” Maggie said softly, smiling. She savored this closeness with Alex. Her girlfriend hummed in agreement before frowning when she looked at Maggie’s outfit.

 

            “Mags?”

 

            The detective pulled back worried, tilting her head to gesture her confusion.

 

            “Yeah, babe?”

 

            A sweet smile flickered across Alex’s face at the term of affection before she asked curiously, “Where’s your sweater?”

 

            Maggie froze for the briefest of moments, grateful that Alex didn’t see her waver.

            “Oh, Anderson is bringing it! I forgot it on the back of my desk chair and with rush hour traffic, I didn’t think I had enough time to run back and pick you up on time.” Maggie smiled a wide dimpled grin as Alex nodded in understanding as she headed up the stairs to grab her sweater off her bed. Maggie watched her put it on, biting her lip, noting the rippling of her shoulder muscles as the sweater was pulled on.

 

            When Alex turned around, a bashful look on her face, Maggie bit the inside of her cheek to stop the laughter that wanted to erupt from her chest. Alex’s Christmas elf sweater was hilarious, but also endearing. One look at her badass girlfriend and seeing the shyness in her eyes made Maggie feel a little too guilty, but she swallowed it down. She walked up the steps to pull Alex into a tight hug and whisper a soft, “You look adorable, baby.”

 

            Maggie chuckled at the large pout and wrinkled brow on Alex’s face.

 

            She gasped dramatically and pretended to be insulted.

 

            “I am not adorable! I am a government agent certified in over thirty military weapons!” Alex whined much like a child which only added to Maggie’s amusement.

 

            “Yeah, yeah. You’re the most badass elf in the whole North Pole, Danvers.”

 

            Alex gave her a light shove, knocking her with her shoulders, before giving Maggie her best glare. The look did more to turn Maggie on than it did to intimidate her, in all honesty.

 

            “You’re lucky I lo- like you a lot, Sawyer.” Alex said, voice cracking as she hoped Maggie didn’t realize her slip. Maggie heard it and her heart jumped in her chest at the words she heard were on the tip of Alex’s tongue, because she felt them too, and that terrified her.

 

            Maggie kissed her temple and looked at her with sincere eyes to softly say, “I like you a lot too, Danvers.” She put on a million-watt, deep-dimpled smile and acted like she didn’t hear it as she grabbed Alex’s hand so they could head out to the apartment and head to the bar.

 

            Traffic was a bust since there was an accident downtown. They ended up at The Dirty Robber about ten minutes into the festivities, but before she stepped inside Alex had frozen in front of the door. Maggie was still walking forward and it wasn’t until she felt the tug of Alex’s weight on her arm that she turned around to see a small crinkle on her girlfriend’s brow that she knew she would deny having but it was always a dead giveaway that something was wrong. Maggie cursed at herself internally while her mind spiraled, _of course Alex doesn’t want to meet my friends_. _Did I pressure her? Is this moving too fast? Did I scare her with my hearteyes? Shit._

            As good as Maggie was at reading Alex, even after only a month together officially, Alex had a similar set of skills. She immediately noticed Maggie freeze and the tension in her body. She spoke quickly to allay her fears with her whispered question, “I’m nervous, Maggie. What if they don’t like me?” Despite Maggie’s questioning look that basically read _that’s crazy talk, nobody could not like you,_ Alex continued to express her insecurities.

 

            “They’re important to you, so they’re important to me. I’m just nervous about messing all this up...I don’t know if you can tell or not, I know I've told you before, but I’m kinda new to all this relationship stuff... and you... you’re so important to me, Mags, one of the most important people in my life and I’m scared I’m gonna screw this up.”

            Maggie’s heart felt like it was cracking as she listened to Alex ramble shakily, clearly flustered and worried. Maggie cupped her cheek and let her thumb gently rub it as though it could ease the tension away, she smiled when she felt Alex gently lean into her touch. Alex was looking to the ground, but Maggie tipped her head upwards with a delicate finger beneath her chin so that she could look into her beautiful whiskey-brown eyes.

 

            “Alex, look at me, sweetie. You have no reason to be afraid. I’m sure most of these guys are already more than half-way in love with you just from me talking about you so much.” Maggie said with a soft laugh and reddened cheeks.  “They can see how happy you make me, trust me. You have nothing to worry about, baby. I’ll be right there next to you, okay?”

 

            Alex nodded and took a deep breath.

           

            “And Alex, if this is going too fast for you and you wanna hold off on meeting them, I promise, I understand. I want you to move at your own pace. I never want you to feel uncomfortable, especially if it’s a situation that I could’ve prevented. So, I swear I won’t be mad or upset, just say the word and we could hop back on my bike, pick up some takeout, and curl up on the couch, okay?”

 

            Alex fell a bit more deeply in love with Maggie just then. The way Maggie put her first, always, and was quick to show her care for her with both words and actions made Alex’s heart ache. She could do this. They were in this together. She cupped the hand that Maggie had against her cheek and pulled it down to give a light kiss to Maggie’s knuckles. She kissed Maggie’s forehead and smiled.

 

            “Let’s do this.” She said with a confident nod and a growing smile that detective reflected with the addition of some adorable dimples. Maggie pushed the door of the bar open and inside everyone seemed to stop and quiet down to turn toward the door.

 

            Maggie, as well as every one of her coworkers in the bar was dressed in normal clothes, no santa hats, no holiday-themed sweaters, certainly none of their shirts made them resemble elves. Maggie felt like the biggest asshole, especially after the sweet moment she just had with Alex, but she was put up to it. _It’s not my fault!_

 

            Alex’s jaw had dropped, she stood paralyzed. Anderson had easily spotted them and rushed over to cut the tension, the bar was still quiet.

 

            “I can’t believe she wore the sweater!” The burly, middle-aged man hollered with a laugh. It took a second but everyone joined in and cheered when the man lifted his beer and turned to the other cops as though he was making a toast, “Sawyer’s got herself a keeper, everyone!” He shouted loudly. The bar erupted into raucous laughter, whooping, and cheers, and Alex finally snapped out of her frozen state. Alex was pulled into a side-hug against the larger man and was gently shaken as he patted her back good-naturedly.

            “It’s about time I meet you, Fed! This one over here won’t stop talking about how pretty you are, making googly eyes at her phone every time you text.” Anderson says with a hearty laugh.

 

            Alex smiles like a kid on Christmas Day and can’t even possibly think to be mad at her girlfriend who is now red-faced and trying to act suave after she punched Anderson in the arm. It only makes him laugh louder.

 

            It doesn’t take long for her to make her rounds among the cops and detectives. She is quickly yanked a few feet away from Maggie and another detective going by Peralta sidles up next to her with a drink. He gives Maggie a thumbs up and an exaggerated wink as he promises Alex that he’s the one to go to if she wants to hear some hilarious stories about Maggie during her rookie days. Just as he is about to pull out his phone to show her some pictures, Alex feels herself tugged toward another table by her small, yet mighty girlfriend who just linked their hands and pressed a gentle kiss to the top of her palm.

 

            Maggie pouted slightly and gave Alex the best “please don’t yell at me” eyes she’s ever seen, and _damn I’ve lived with Kara,_ but she was a goner as soon as she met the detective’s gaze. Alex just shook her head and laughed before pressing a sloppy kiss to Maggie’s cheek that made them both smile. She felt Maggie’s shoulders drop in relief now that she knew Alex wasn’t mad about her little trick.

 

            “I just hope you’re ready for some payback, Sawyer.” Alex huskily whispers in her. Maggie bites her lip and watches Alex stop ahead of her to grab them drinks and mingle with her coworkers.

 

            Yes, Maggie did feel lucky that Alex “lo-liked her a lot.”

 

\----

 

Elf Christmas Sweater used as reference for Alex's outfit

 

\---

P.S. If you're wondering how Alex got her revenge, I feel like she definitely edged her several times that night

P.P.S. In addition, she definitely had Winn hack into Maggie's work laptop so that when she went in one day, it kept playing one of those dancing elf videos with Maggie's adorable dimpled face on it (all her coworkers see and know it was her Fed girlfriend getting back for the Christmas sweater move...this only makes them love Alex more and despite her protests Maggie thinks the video is hilarious) 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think?
> 
> Lemme know! Comments and kudos much appreciated! :)
> 
> If you have some change, I'd really appreciate the support on [Ko-fi](http://ko-fi.com/ldiamond)
> 
> Help a broke student out if you can and any less time I have to spend working, I can spend creating content for you guys :)
> 
> Leave prompts in the comments section or at my Tumblr, l-dwrites.tumblr.com


	7. Gertrude and the Superfriends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some ridiculous fluff featuring Gertrude and her introductions to the Superfriends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a really awful day that started with my girlfriend of 7 months breaking up with me really out of the blue and ended with me in tears, dealing yet again with unsupportive family. My thoughts are with all those struggling on this Christmas Eve Eve :/
> 
> Writing this fluff helped a bit, Sanvers is endgame always, just trying to stay hopeful and positive but not in the best place right now, thank you so much to everyone who has posted comments supporting this fic and my writing. It really means the world to me
> 
> I didn't proofread, sorry about any mistakes

            Maggie was right. Gertrude was a little troublemaker. However, Alex and Maggie couldn’t even find it in themselves to get too mad because their baby was just so fucking cute.

 

            She was a curious little thing. Always sticking out her nose to sniff at everything around her and her tongue to give everything a wide lick, Gertrude was naturally inquisitive and sometimes it got her in trouble, like when she was scampering around and accidentally knocked down one of Maggie’s bonsais.

 

            “She gets that from you,” Alex would point out to Maggie as they watched Gertrude constantly poking around the apartment.

            “You’re a little detective, just like your Mama, right, Gertie?” Alex would say with a wide smile. The eager puppy trotted over to paw at Alex’s legs as if to show agreement. Maggie would roll her eyes and pretend to be annoyed, but gosh the scene unfurling in front of her was just so precious.

            It didn’t take long for the pair to learn that Gertrude was also a little cuddle monster. The 9-pound ball of fluff loved nothing more than being carried around like a baby or snuggling into her mother’s laps for some warm cuddles. Her affectionate nature made Alex and Maggie melt and they could never deny their pup lots of hugs and kisses. They worried they were spoiling their puppy, but both concluded that their baby deserved all the love in the world. Maggie even picked up this sort of puppy sling that Gertie could sit in so that she could be nestled against one of her mother’s fronts when they ran errands. The puppy loved it and after being introduced to it, she would have it between her little jaw and bring it over by the door whenever she heard Alex or Maggie grab their keys.

 

            That’s the other thing Alex and Maggie noticed, Gertie was a super smart dog.

            “Just like your Mommy,” Maggie would point out whenever Gertie did something clever or smart. Alex would smile and blush, feeling both loved and super proud of their intelligent pup. It only took a few accidents before Gertie was sufficiently trained about going to the bathroom outside on her walks. She also stopped falling for the fake ball toss after both Alex and Maggie pulled one over on her. Now whenever her mommies would try it she would just tilt her head a bit and watch them intently. It reminded Alex so much of Maggie’s endearing head tilt that it always made her grin broadly and toss the ball or toy right over to the little puppy.

 

            It wasn’t just little commands and tricks that Gertie was able to discern, the pair also found that their puppy seemed to have a really good read on them whenever one of them felt down or had a rough day at work. On those days, Gertie seemed extra cuddly and affectionate. She would hop up to nuzzle into their laps or necks if she was scooped up. Gertie always showed Alex and Maggie so much love and attention, it made their hearts burst.

           

            They also found that Gertie could be a little devil if she wanted to be. Luckily, the floppy-eared puppy only let this side show if she felt the need to be protective of Alex and Maggie. Alex was the first to witness such behavior when she stubbed her toe on the dining room table and screamed a loud “Ouch!” Little Gertie bounced over and started barking at one of the legs on the table. Alex thought the puppy was just being playful and asking to go outside. It wasn’t until the next day when Maggie said some snarky comment that earned her a light shove resulting in the detective’s feigned hurt and yelp of “Ow!” that Alex saw it again. Little Gertie hopped off the couch and started to act as intimidating as a ball of fluff could be, barking at Alex. Gertie wasn’t the type to misbehave so the outburst caught the pair’s attention. They shared a confused look and Alex whispered an idea into Maggie’s ear. Maggie nodded then lightly slapped Alex’s arm and Alex shouted a loud “Ow!” The puppy turned her head to now point at Maggie and started directing her yipping towards her Mama. Maggie and Alex shared a broad smile as they both realized the same thing. They scooped little Gertie up and brought her over to the couch for some snuggles and bell rubs. Their little baby was protective of her mommies, and damn that was just the cutest thing. She got some extra organic treats that night.

 

\----

 

            When Kara met little Gertrude she actually cried. The superhero had big, fat tears welling up in her eyes as her lip wobbled. “I-I’m an aunt?!” She asked in disbelief. Alex and Maggie just smiled widely and nodded in agreement before handing over the puppy. Kara held Gertie like a baby, lightly swaying and cooing at the fluffy ball as she got a million-watt smile on her face. She yammered on with excitement for the better part of an hour and when she finally finished, she kissed Gertie’s head before handing the puppy back to Maggie. The pair saw a red and blue blur and after about 3 seconds Kara returned with her arms full of new puppy toys and treats and little shirts. She got little Gertie into a little blue t-shirt that said, “I love my mommies” before squealing and having to fly a couple laps around the building to tamper down her excitement. Little Gertie had warmed up to Kara immediately and was loving the attention, it just made Alex and Maggie smile because their little baby had the best family in the world.

 

\---

 

            One of the first days they had Gertrude, Alex and Maggie were nervous about leaving her alone in the apartment. Alex offered to bring the little puppy to the DEO since she had some lab work lined up for the next couple days and she figured the puppy ought to get used to that space as well. It was a bit harder to get the new recruits to see her as “Agent Hardass” in all her glory when she had an adorable fluffball following her around headquarters, but Alex decided that she didn’t mind that much. She was proud to show off little Gertie and her playful pup had seemed to shed all the shyness she displayed at the shelter, because she was eating up every ounce of attention she got.

            Before she got started for the day, Alex couldn’t help herself. She set Gertie up on a lab bench and put a couple beakers and a microscope next to the sitting puppy. She pulled a treat out of her pocket to convince her to stay put. She snapped a photo of little Gertie like that and did a rare posting to Instagram because how could she not. She captioned it, “The next Gertrude Perlmann, working on learning about ‘pupsin’ and ‘pupsinogen’ :)” Alex snorted at the clever science joke and pun and set Gertie up in a visible spot with some water and food and a fluffy dog bed. She snapped another picture when she saw Gertie had decided to curl up and nap. Her paws framed her face and she looked _so cute_.

            Alex was on a roll, synthesizing several proteins and making some further breakthroughs on the evidence for a case when she was interrupted by her lab door swinging open loudly.

            Lucy Lane stomped in all black tactical gear, perfectly coifed hair, and green furious eyes. She leveled Alex with a scathing look and lifted a finger up to stop Alex when she saw her mouth open to ask what’s going on.

            Lucy’s brow wrinkled and she wagged her finger in front of Alex menacingly.

            “How dare you?” She questioned furiously.

             Alex shook her head, confused.

             “Alexandra! Are you _fucking_ kidding me?” 

            “What the fuck are you going on about, Lucy?”  
  
            “Where is my goddaughter?” The major said forcefully.  
  
            Alex stood baffled and confused.. _What the shit?_  
  
            Gertie awoke from her slumber and started barking sensing Alex’s alarm.  
  
            Lucy quickly whipped around and scooped the yapping puppy up, stroking

            Gertie’s fur behind her ear until she nuzzled into her neck. Lucy held her close, protectively and cooed whispering into Gerties ear about all the treats she was going to get and how she was the cutest best doggy in the world.

            Lucy turned to Alex and said, “Why did I have to learn about my goddaughter’s existence from Instagram? With your shit ass caption too! And _Gertrude_? _Really_? I’m gonna have to have a talk with Detective Dimples because she is whipped!” She made the noise of a whip for added effect.  
  
            Alex defensively snapped back “Hey! Gertie loves her name!” She tried to reach out and get the puppy into her arms but Lucy took a cautious step back.  
  
            “No! You’ve deprived me enough, we need to bond!” She protested.  
  
            “Who said you’d be her godmom anyway, huh?” Alex bit back.  
  
            Lucy leveled her with a cold glare earning her a scowl and a reluctant shrug. Alex accepted defeat.

  
            “Maggie surprised me and adopted her as an early Christmas present.”  
  
            “You’re evil, Danvers. That was like 5 days ago! How could you not tell me?”  
  
            This time around, Alex saw the hurt in Lucy’s eyes that she tried to hide with anger and a tight-lipped frown. She shook her head and caved “Fuck, I’m sorry, Luce. We just got wrapped up in her. She’s so cute and I was going to tell you soon I swear!”  
  
            Lucy stared at Alex trying to instill some extra guilt in the top agent before nodding, accepting the apology. Her features quickly snapped from anger to joy as she turned to nuzzle against the puppy and talk to her with a small baby voice

            “Hi G! I’m sorry your mommy gave you a stupid name! She’s a nerd! Yeah she is!” Lucy said excitedly. “I’m your godmom, Lucy,” she spoke pressing a soft kiss to the puppy’s head. “And you are gonna be the most spoiled puppy in the multiverse! You can always come to me for lots of cuddles and kisses and if you want to eat some good food not that gross organic crap I bet your Mama Maggie is feeding you! Yeah you can! Yeah you can!”  
  
            Alex protested. “Hey!”  
  
            Lucy in turn turned away and started rocking the puppy and swaying, basically she was dancing the little Gertie around the room comically. “You’re the cutest puppy, yeah you are, baby girl.” The major seemed set on spending more time playing with the puppy and despite her teasing Alex knew she would be in good hands, so she turned her attention back to her lab work in hopes of finishing up the samples she was working on before lunch.  
            After about half an hour, Kara flew into the lab with some food in hand. She was surprised to see Lucy sitting in the lab with Gertie sitting on her lap up accepting loving belly rubs with glee.  
  
            Kara immediately walked over to stroke little Gertie’s belly and coo “Hi sweetie! I missed you so much and here, I got you a treat from that doggy store you like” the puppy munched on it with enthusiasm and Alex stood up, rolled her eyes and said loudly, dramatically, “Hi Kara! So great to see you too! Oh how was my day? Thanks for asking. It’s been great. How about you?”  
  
            Kara and Lucy shared a look as the superhero laughed and rolled her eyes before handing Alex a paper bag full of delicious smelling food. She pressed a kiss to her head and said mockingly, “Hi sweetie! I missed you so much and here I got you a treat from that food truck you like so much.”  
            Alex narrowed her eyes at her and opened the bag. She smiled widely and looked up with hopeful eyes, “Chicago?”  
            Kara nodded with a smile. “Chicago.”  
            Alex tugged her sister in for a hug and squeezed her tight “You’re my favorite.”  
  
            Alex turned and stuck her tongue out at Lucy when she saw the major giving her the finger while petting Gertie with the other hand. She laughed before biting into her delicious burger.  
  
            Lucy continued playing with Gertie as the sisters ate and she baby-talked, “you love your godmom, don’t you? I love you too, G! Of course I do” she planted a kiss to her furry little head.  
  
            At this, Kara whipped her head around and muttered some unintelligible words with food still being chewed in her mouth. She swallowed and mouthed, “Godmom?” She looked accusingly between Lucy and Alex.  
  
            “Why am I not the godmom?! Alexxxxx,” Kara whined petulantly.  
  
            Lucy wrapped the puppy up in a tight hug when Kara made grabby hands for Gertie. “No way. You’re her aunt, I’m her godmom. The title’s been claimed!”  
  
            Kara looked back and forth between Lucy, Gertie who was licking the major’s face happily causing her to giggle, and Alex who was doing her best to seem completely enraptured in her food, avoiding eye contact with any of them. She seemed inclined on ignoring the showdown building right next to her.  
  
            “That title isn’t claimed! It’s given! Alex?” Kara asked, seeking her sister’s back up in her argument.  
  
            Kara and Lucy both looked at her sternly and Alex gulped loudly. She shrugged and mumbled, “I’m Switzerland.” The two women scowled.  
  
            “I’m G’s godmom, Kara. Don’t make me reintroduce you to the bats from the desert base. I bet lil Drac and his friends miss biting at you.”

Kara took a dramatic gasp, pulling back appalled. “You wouldn’t!” She pouted when she heard Alex try to stifle her laughter at the threat.  
            “Don’t push me, Supergirl.” Lucy warned with her most threatening glare. Kara pouted and grumbled and turned back to pop a fry in her mouth softly muttering about how tiny Lucy was, how she could easily throw her into space, Lucy not being able to reach her face to beat her up.  
            Lucy chose to ignore these comments and grinned wickedly, savoring her victory. “Hear that, G. It’s official.” The puppy yipped and wagged her tail excitedly.  
  
—-  
  
            Winn met Gertie later that day. The puppy seemed content to sit in his lap as he pulled up a map of dog parks in National City at central command and he took to pointing out all the places they could go play fetch together. The puppy pawed at the screen excitedly and Winn thought it was the cutest thing.

            He decided it would be his mission go fix up the cutest outfits for little Gertie, the first thing on the agenda would be a little black tactical vest that would don both a NCPD and a FBI patch (after all if she wants to wear it at the dog park people can’t know about the DEO).

Alex couldn’t help but smile at the sight of her adopted little brother and little Gertie bonding, but she also couldn’t pass up the opportunity to mess with him. She bumped into his back lightly but yelped a sharp, exaggerated “Ouch!” Little Gertie snapped into protective mode and took to growling and barking in Winn’s lap. He looked around confusedly, trying to figure out why sweet little Gertie was acting more like a guard dog then a playful puppy. Alex snickered and patted Gertie on the head, “There’s my best girl. Showin’ Winn who’s boss.”  
            Winn looked at her offended and confused because Gertie had placated and returned to her sweet self. He calmed down and reached over to pet her again when Alex shouted Ow!” loudly again. Once more, Gertie lowered her head and growled softly at Winn. Her antics earned a treat from Alex who scooped her up and tickled under her chin.  
  
            “Alex!” Winn whined and she just laughed and waved off his pouting.

 

            J’onn tried to act professional, but he watched the scene in amusement and when Alex walked Gertie over to him, he rubbed a spot along Gertie’s jaw that earned him some happy puppy kisses. He chuckled when he heard Winn groan, “Papa Bear! Don’t encourage them!”  
  
—-  
  
            Gertie got to meet James when Alex and Maggie decided to invite him to meet them at a local park while they were taking her for a walk. Alex had texted him on the side to see if he’d be willing to bring his camera to photograph Gertie. It had only been a few days but both her and Maggie’s camera rolls were already full of photos of Gertie doing silly things around the apartment or just looking plain adorable. They couldn’t help it. She was just the best and they planned on taking full advantage of being great friends with a Pulitzer Prize winning photographer. Of course, James was happy to bring his camera for their walk around the park.

 

            It was a pretty hilarious sight to see a tall, large, muscled guy like James carrying the small ball of fluff in one of his arms. The size difference made Gertie seem extra tiny. The sight really melted Alex and Maggie.

 

            Gertie and James got along swimmingly as he had plenty of energy to keep up with the lively puppy. She also seemed keen on posing for him when he let her sniff around his camera. He was able to capture some pretty phenomenal photos of Gertie. After viewing them and taking a significant amount of time to _Awwww_ at each one, Alex and Maggie decided that their favorites were one of Gertie running about the grass in the park and the other was her laying in the grass looking bashful and so sweet with watchful eyes.

 

            They all thought these would be really beautiful additions to the photos above their fireplace mantle.

 

\---

 

Photos of Gertrude used as reference for James' photos. She's the cutest pup in town!

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think?
> 
> Lemme know! Comments and kudos much appreciated! :)
> 
> P.S. As a note, Alex's Instagram caption is referencing a biologist, Gertrude Perlmann who is responsible for early discoveries and studies regarding pepsin and pepsinogen or 'pupsin' and 'pupsinogen' in this case :) Just a little bit of nerd trivia for ya
> 
> If you have some change, I'd really appreciate the support on [Ko-fi](http://ko-fi.com/ldiamond)
> 
> Help a broke student out if you can and any less time I have to spend working, I can spend creating content for you guys :)
> 
> Leave prompts in the comments section or at my Tumblr, l-dwrites.tumblr.com


	8. Hospital Antics

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on the prompt: "I was thinking something silly about Alex being loopy under post-surgery medicines and yet she's only got eyes for Maggie" from arsyadriani

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay. Holidays have been especially rough this year. I've had to spend the last couple days finding a new place and figuring what the next step in my life is. My girlfriend or well ex-gf now was also my best friend for years. I felt like we had finally gotten our heads out of asses and sorted our feelings out for each other, but life happens. She is moving for work and I love her so much and want nothing but the best for her. I can't fault her for that. Right now just sucks because I feel like I not only lost my gf but my best friend all in one. Thank you for everyone's kind and encouraging words. I've been keeping them close to my heart in this hard time. 
> 
> Sorry for the life rant, just need somewhere to put my thoughts. 
> 
> Also apologies to anyone who got spammed by double comments. I didn't realize my friend was still logged into their account on my computer.
> 
> This chapter was supposed to be just fluffy but some angst in the beginning slipped in, so just a heads up. Hope you all enjoy.

It was a relatively quiet day at the precinct, full of paperwork and minor arrests, when Maggie got a call that filled her entire body with dread.

Kara was on the other end, her voice frantic and urgent in her insistence that Maggie get to NC Grace Hospital. Alex was hurt. She was getting rushed to surgery for a stab wound to the abdomen and possible head trauma.

Maggie was panicking and didn’t trust herself to drive to the hospital. Her mind was a blur, quickly launching her into a whirlwind of thoughts of worst case scenarios.  Luckily, Anderson was more than willing to give Maggie a ride in their cruiser. Despite his attempts to calm her and reassuring words, Maggie felt nauseous and uneasy. She couldn’t imagine her life without Alex. She was her whole world, her everything, her best friend. Her fiancée. _This couldn’t be happening._

            Kara heard Maggie’s elevated heartbeat and met her at the hospital entrance. Her eyes were red-rimmed and it made Maggie’s stomach plummet further to see Kara’s distress. Maggie was doing everything to steel herself and remain composed and strong for both herself and Kara but when Kara wrapped her strong arms around her smaller frame, a gesture of her support, Maggie’s lip treacherously wobbled and she couldn’t prevent the sobs that tore through her. Kara held Maggie up and rubbed soothing circles along her back. She led them over so that they could take sit down in the waiting room.

            “We thought the alien had been neutralized...I left to go help with a house fire... Apparently, Alex didn’t see it until it was too late. She jumped in front of a rookie and took one of its barbs to the gut... I-I’m so sorry, Maggie...I should have been there. I should have protected her.”

            Maggie’s breathing was slowing to a regular pace as her crying slowed. She was still leaning on Kara for comfort but she pulled away sharply at the superhero’s words.

            “No, Kara. Look at me. It’s not your fault. I don’t want you to blame yourself and neither would Alex.” Maggie gave Kara a soft squeeze to the bicep to convey a sense of comfort. Kara sniffled softly and her head hung low but she nodded.

            “She’s a fighter, ‘kay? She’s gonna be back tossing rookies around the training room in no time, alright?” Maggie was saying this for both their benefits. She was doing her best to believe her words, but her gut was twisting with fear and her voice was cracking. Kara could tell but appreciated Maggie’s sense of strength in the moment. She leaned in to put her head on the detective’s shoulder, Maggie leaned her own against Kara’s as they waited to hear from Alex’s doctors. Maggie’s heart was still hammering but she desperately clung to hope that everything was going to work out and that she could see Alex’s beautiful smile again very soon.

 

\---

 

            Everything did work out. The surgery was a success. The barb was removed from Alex’s abdomen and after various forms of testing, the doctors concluded that she experienced no serious head injury. She was intact, well, for the most part. She was down one spleen which had been ruptured by the barb and was removed to stop the internal bleeding. Hearing this news, Maggie felt like she could finally breath again. The weight of her dread had been lying heavily on her shoulders, but Alex was okay. _Everything is gonna be okay._ She doesn’t even have it in her to complain when Kara pulls her in for a bone-crushing hug. She’s so relieved.

            Per doctor’s orders, Maggie hasn’t been able to go into Alex’s room yet. She’s being monitored closely and Maggie paced the hallway as she waited for the doctor’s “okay”. Now that she could think with a clearer head, Maggie texted Anderson with an update and let her captain know that she would be taking some time off for a family emergency. Maggie was incredibly grateful for her past self’s accrual of so many sick days. After this scare, Maggie was not at all open to the idea of not being right alongside Alex as she was recovering. She knew her fiancée too well, and this incident would likely result in her claiming that she’s fine and insisting she could go back to work. Maggie took comfort in the knowledge that she could more easily goad Alex into resting and relaxing if she was right there with her.

 

\---

 

            She got the okay and her heart stuttered. Kara gave her hand a squeeze and insisted she go on in first knowing that Maggie’s face would be the first one Alex would want to see. Maggie gave Kara a small grateful smile as she hurried over to Alex’s hospital room. When she was a few feet away, Alex’s surgeon Dr. Grey, a woman with kind eyes and a serious air about her, caught her attention.

           

            “Detective Sawyer? Alex’s wife, right?”

           

            “Not yet,” Maggie said softly, almost shyly. “Will be soon though, thanks to your help!” Maggie’s wide dimpled smile was matched by Dr. Grey.

 

            “Happy to help.” Dr. Grey said sincerely. “I just wanna give you a heads up before you go in there.” Maggie’s brow furrowed with concern, but Dr. Grey was quick to shake her head and allay her fears. “Nothing bad, don’t worry. Alex is just a little bit loopy because of the pain meds. That’s totally normal, just don’t be alarmed if she acts sorta out of it.”

 

            Maggie’s smile broadened and she laughed softly in relief. “Thanks again, Dr. Grey.”

            Inside the room, Maggie saw another doctor beside Alex’s bed. She was a younger brunette, with wavy brown hair and a friendly face. She introduced herself as Dr. Wilson. Maggie was thrilled to see that Alex was awake and she moved closer to her bed to reach for her hand. Dr. Wilson was checking her vitals and exchanging her IV bag. Maggie was caught off guard when Alex squirmed away from her touch.

 

            Alex’s brow was crinkled and she was looking around the room confusedly, her eyes flitting between Dr. Wilson and Maggie. Her voice was rough as she muttered. “D-Don’t touch me...” Maggie took a step back, not wanting to alert Alex and cause her to injure herself. “My girlfriend...” Maggie’s ears perked up. “She’s a badass...she can kick your ass if- if you touch me!” Maggie tried to school her features to hide her smile as Alex lifted one of her arms to wag her index finger around.

            Alex, in her sedated state, seemed to have no filter as she continued.

            “She-she’s like soooo prettyyyy. And smart! And _wow_ ,” Alex lifted her hands and mimicked explosion noises as she outstretched her fingers. “Her boobs are like crazy amazing....” Maggie couldn’t help the small laugh she let out as Alex continued her ranting and she smiled when she saw Dr. Wilson trying to conceal her own smirk.

 

            “Holy shiiii...an-and she does thisthing...this thing with her tongue that makes me –“ At that, Dr. Wilson snorts and Maggie’s cheeks are tinged red as she coughs loudly to try to catch Alex’s attention and divert the conversation. The doctor finishes jotting down notes on her clipboard and softly lets Maggie know that she will be around if she’s needed before exiting the room.

 

            Alex stops talking and looks at Maggie with wide eyes and a slack jaw. “Wow,” she says rather loudly and Maggie smiles because _this dork_.

 

            “Hi, Baby. Those painkillers are really working for you, huh?” She chuckles softly.

 

            Alex rests in the bed, still with a look of disbelief on her face due to Maggie’s presence. Her mind can’t even register that this gorgeous woman, _who has gotta be an angel because wowwww...oh god am I dead?_ has called her ‘baby’.

           

            “Shit, you’re the most beautiful person I’ve ever seen in my whole life.”

           

            Maggie, despite hearing these words from Alex often, is still strongly affected by her fiancée’s compliment. Her blush deepens and spreads across her face. With Alex a bit calmer, Maggie stands right at her bedside and happily takes her hand when Alex’s own seems to drift outwards to grasp it. Maggie gives her hand a soft squeeze and takes a few moments to look Alex over. She looks tired, slightly paler than normal, but _God, she’s so fucking beautiful._ Maggie’s heart races just looking at Alex and she feels tears welling up in her eyes. She is so elated in this moment that after all the waiting and the fear and the dreadful phone call which practically stopped her heart, she could be here holding her fiancée’s hand. Maggie could see stars, and galaxies, and a lifetime of firsts and promises in Alex’s wide whiskey brown eyes which were still looking at her attentively.

            Maggie smiles as a couple of tears fall. At the sight of Maggie’s dimples, a dopey sort of grin appears on Alex’s face too. She’s still feeling fuzzy and a little confused. She doesn’t really know why she’s smiling or what’s going on, but she loves the feeling of this woman’s hand in hers. She wants this gorgeous woman to continue looking at her with such openness and fondness in her eyes, it makes Alex’s pulse quicken. This registers on the monitors and Maggie’s dimples deepen. One of her hands brushes a lock of hair out of Alex’s face and she gently touches her cheek, stroking it with her thumb. “Wanna hear something wonderful?” Alex nodded quickly. Maggie leaned in conspiratorially.

 

            She mock whispers, “I’m Maggie, your fiancée. We’re getting married, Alex.”

 

            Alex gasps and looks at Maggie with soft, disbelieving eyes. Her lip does this cute, wobbly thing that makes Maggie’s heart melt.

 

            “Really?” Alex practically whispers, shocked, “You love me?” Her lip trembles more noticeably.

 

            The vulnerability and doubt that Maggie sees in Alex’s expression makes her stomach churn and her heart ache because she knows that this feeling of insecurity stems from years of feeling unwanted and inadequate. Maggie clenches her fist and is quick and confident in her answer, “More than anything else in the multiverse, Alex.”

 

            Alex gulps loudly and shuts her eyes as though she were letting these words wash over her being. In her cloudy state, she was still hesitant about this emotional declaration as it felt like it was the first time she was hearing it. Nevertheless, Alex couldn’t stop the warmth blooming in her chest and the feeling of “rightness” that this Maggie brought into her presence. She gives Maggie’s hand another tight squeeze before shifting over in her bed as best she can, grunting as pain shoots through her side. It was worth it though if it meant getting closer to Maggie.

 

            “Baby, easy. You don’t need to get up.” Maggie protested and placed her free hand on Alex’s shoulder to gently urge her to stay. When Alex eyes met her own with a pleading look, Maggie rolled her eyes and did her best to crawl into the space Alex freed up along her side without jostling her. Maggie had half her body off the bed as she didn’t want to put any pressure against Alex’s body out of fear of hurting her, but Alex seemed to have no qualms. She wrapped her arm around Maggie’s shoulder to draw her closer until Maggie had settled softly against her with a huff.

 

            They stayed like that for a few moments. Maggie let her eyes close as her breathing slowed and she listened for the comforting rhythm of Alex’s heartbeat. She felt it fall into sync with her own. _Fitting._

 

            “I’m so happy you’re okay, Danvers.” She nuzzled closer into Alex, breathing in deeply and smelling the stale hospital air mixed with the comforting distinct scent of Alex, the scent of home. Alex slowly lets her hand rub soothingly up and down Maggie’s arm until she pulls back to shyly ask,

 

            “Can I kiss you, Maggie?”

 

            Her fiancée responds by leaning in for a soft kiss that still conveys her love and devotion and happiness in that moment. Alex responds eagerly and Maggie pulls back smiling after a couple moments, not wanting to strain Alex who is left breathless and elated. Maggie settles back down into Alex who pulls her ever closer. She kisses her collar bone. She breathes in deeply, savoring the moment.

 

            Maggie feels Alex breath settle. They rested there peacefully until Alex gently spoke, “I don’t think I could have ever imagined my life being this good.” She feels Maggie’s lips curl up into a smile against her chest and she cranes her neck to catch sight of the adorable dimples she knows are on her fiancée’s face... _holy shit, I have a fiancée._ She kisses the top of Maggie’s head and earns a soft nuzzle of Maggie’s nose against her neck that makes her giggle softly... _who knew I could giggle?_

 

            Maggie can’t stop herself from her next reveal as she shifts slightly out of Alex’s hold to pat at her jeans in search of her phone. She knew it would make Alex smile, and _damn,  I’d do anything to keep her smiling._ Her squirming results in a pouting Alex and a soft whine for her to _stay_ , but Maggie pushes through.

            “Believe it or not, Danvers....it does get better.” Maggie excitedly waits for Alex’s reaction, watching her face closely as she brings her phone into Alex’s view and hits the power button to show her lockscreen. A photo of her and Alex and an adorable floppy eared dog in their arms is her background.

 

            Alex looks back and forth between the phone and Maggie. Her jaw hangs open in disbelief and she stutters as she tries to gather her thoughts. There she is beside this gorgeous woman with a dazzling smile looking so happy with the cutest dog she’s ever seen in her arms. _Holy shit._

            “You’re a mommy, Alex. Meet your kid. Gertie.” Maggie’s radiant smile at Alex’s awestruck expression could power miles of city blocks. _God, she loved this woman._

 

            Alex basically squeals and draws the phone closer to her face to get a better look. She is grinning ear-to-ear. “Short for Gertrude?” She asks, eyebrows raised, voice pitched slightly higher.

 

            Maggie laughs and nods. She hated the name at first, but she loves her baby and can’t imagine her with any other name but “Gertrude” now. It definitely has to do with how much it reminds her of the wonderful, amazing dork she will be marrying.

 

            Alex nods goofily and has a crooked grin on her face. “Great name.” She says appreciatively. Maggie just laughs softly again and moved into Alex’s side once more as her fiancée finally lets herself drift into her painkiller induced sleep. Right now, with Alex’s arms around her, her heartbeat thrumming beneath her ear, and the feeling of safety in the moment, Maggie let herself settle.

 

            “I love you, Alex.”

 

            She felt a soft squeeze to her side, a loving, unconscious gesture of “I love you too.”

 

            Maggie smiled and closed her eyes. Everything was going to be okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you guys think? 
> 
> Let me know with comments and kudos.
> 
> If you have some change, I'd really appreciate the support on [Ko-fi](http://ko-fi.com/ldiamond)
> 
> Help a broke student out if you can and any less time I have to spend working, I can spend creating content for you guys :)
> 
> Leave prompts in the comments section or at my Tumblr, l-dwrites.tumblr.com


	9. Lunch Break *Smut*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based off a combination of several Tumblr prompts asking for more Lucy being a little shit, Sanvers smut, and office sex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This got a little out of hand. Still not entirely comfortable writing smut as this is my second attempt, so any feedback is much appreciated.
> 
> Some fluff and filth ahead, enjoy!
> 
> Chapter includes: obvious smut, praise kink, scratching, and dirty talk, so please skip if it's not your thing

Maggie and Alex hadn’t been able to see each other in a few days. Work had kept them both busy with big cases which unfortunately did not require any interagency cooperation. They were able to keep each other in the loop via text and some short goodnight phone calls, but both women were antsy for the opportunity for some actual couple time in the near future.

            When Maggie’s captain had encouraged her to take a few hours off for a lunch break to clear her head in the hopes that it would let her look back on the evidence with a fresh perspective, she was thrilled. Since Alex had indicated she would be at the DEO city base primarily working on some lab work, Maggie knew exactly how she wanted to clear her head. She picked up some paninis for her and Alex on the way over as she planned to surprise her beautiful girlfriend with lunch.

She was so excited to see Alex. Maggie knew a few days really doesn’t seem like a long time, but she also knew she was already in deep for Alex. She craved her presence. It was a desperate tug in her heart and in her gut that she hadn’t experienced before in any of her previous relationships. Things with Alex just clicked. They complemented each other and pushed one another to be better, and it was the kind of relationship a young heartbroken Maggie thought she would only find in her dreams. Now that it was her reality, Maggie felt like Alex’s pull on her was magnetic, and it made her blood rush to know that desire was mutual. This knowledge was reinforced not only by Alex’s words, but her actions as well. While Maggie was hesitant to be Alex’s first relationship after coming out, merely out of fear of being her “training wheels” or experiment before she moved on, Alex has done nothing but squash her fears (minus a few hiccups and freak outs) with her loving nature and unabashed affection.

It wasn’t just emotional compatibility that she felt with Alex. Maggie felt insane physical compatibility with her, and after not being able to see her for a few days, Maggie felt a little tense. She craved Alex’s touch, her lips on her own, the sound of her ragged breath in her ear. The simple thought of Alex and her beauty in all that she is already had a slow heat building in Maggie’s gut. Alex’s husky breath and teasing words over their phone call from the night before did nothing but rile Maggie up. Her own hand down her pants and a quicker than normal orgasm did nothing to quell Maggie’s appetite for Alex. She walked into the DEO, food in tow, with an extra bit of pep in her step as she headed to Alex’s lab.

Maggie’s learned from experience not to enter Alex’s lab without getting an “okay”...getting quarantined once due to exposure to some alien pathogen was more than enough for one lifetime. A huge smile spread across her face and her whole demeanor lightened up when she first saw Alex looking beautiful and _sexy_ in her white lab coat, craned over a microscope. Maggie bit her bottom lip to stop the small whimper she felt in her throat from the mere sight of Alex. She knocked gently on the door and gave a small wave with her free hand when she saw Alex peer up from her work bench. The goofy grin that was perfectly infused with the right amount of adorableness and smolder made Maggie’s heart jump.

Alex stood up quickly and a bit ungracefully. Her leg must have fallen asleep because she had a slight hobble as she zipped to open the door. Before Maggie could even greet her, Alex had pulled her in by the lapels of her leather jacket for a full and passionate kiss. They both could feel the shared heat and hunger, neither wanted to be the first to separate from the other. Alex missed Maggie so much she didn’t give a damn if this was her place of work because Maggie, her beautiful Maggie, was standing in front of her looking flawless. The sweet scent of her coconut shampoo filled her senses and Alex couldn’t help her smile. She pulled back reluctantly and breathless. She moved her hands to gently cup Maggie’s face, her thumbs stroking along her cheeks, her forehead resting against Maggie’s.

“I missed you so much, Maggie.”

Alex’s eyes were closed but she could feel Maggie’s stuttered breath and knew the detective was sporting her signature dimples that made her heart melt.

“I’ve missed you too, babe.” Maggie leaned in to give a short, sweet peck to Alex’s lips. “Captain gave me a few hours break to regroup, I thought I’d bring you some lunch.”

It seemed she had perfect timing because at that moment, Alex’s stomach let out a loud growl and she looked down, red-faced and slightly embarrassed. Maggie leans up to kiss the tip of Alex’s nose and grins. Alex takes a few minutes to put her work away and take off her lab coat to hang. Maggie would be lying if she said she wasn’t disappointed by this wardrobe change.

 Alex grabbed Maggie’s hand as they walk to her office. Their hands stay joined while Alex pulls a chair up to the side of her large desk and rolls her desk chair closer so Maggie and her can eat. She kisses Maggie’s knuckles softly and thanks her for the food.

Alex didn’t realize how hungry she was until she smelled the delicious aroma of the food Maggie brought. She let out a sinful moan when she bit into her chipotle chicken panini. Too enraptured by her food, Alex misses the way Maggie’s jaw goes slack at the noise. The yearning and Maggie felt for Alex was growing, but she did her best to just focus on her Caprese panini and not all the ways she wanted to make Alex moan again.

The pair sat in comfortable silence while they ate and unsurprisingly, Alex devoured her whole meal rather quickly. Maggie gave Alex an amused look and received a shrug and a soft muttering of “alien sister” as a defense.

After the pair cleaned up, they sat together, hands joined, catching up on their recent cases. Maggie appreciated this time with her girlfriend and their ability to use one another as sounding boards for their work. It was a type of domesticity she never knew she needed or wanted, but it put the biggest smile on her face. Alex was getting really enthusiastic in her explanation of the new discoveries she’s made about some alien cell regeneration and Maggie found her passion incredibly endearing and really, really hot. _Alex is the whole package. Smart, kind, gorgeous, badass._ She listened attentively, grinning the whole time as she watched Alex start to speak with her hands as her excitement grew.

Alex’s eyes had been irritated and dry the whole day and in the middle of filling Maggie in about her recent finds in the lab, she went to the bathroom to swap her contacts out for her glasses. When she reentered the room, she was slightly surprised to see Maggie shoot out of her chair with a wide-eyed look on her face when she turned to see her.

Alex Danvers _in glasses_ was the last straw. Maggie felt too gay for this. She needed to be kissing her beautiful, intelligent girlfriend as soon as possible. She was a flustered, incredibly turned on mess, and _dammit, we deserve this._

Maggie walked over to Alex who still stood in the doorway looking somewhat confused. Maggie brushed some of Alex’s hair back with one hand and rested the other on her waist. She spoke softly but desperately, “God, Alex, you're so damn beautiful...can I kiss you?” At Alex’s eager nod, Maggie tugged the door closed and pulled Alex in for a deep, sensual kiss. She put in all the emotions and fervor she could into the kiss, and when she softly bit and tugged on Alex’s bottom lip, she relished in the soft whimper it earned her.

“You’re so gorgeous, baby. I’ve missed you so much.” Maggie said heatedly. “I’ve missed touching you.” She said breathily as she moved her attention to kissing along Alex’s jaw and her neck. Alex’s hand curled into Maggie’s thick waves drawing her closer to her skin, while the other moved to Maggie’s ass, gripping her firmly. When Alex kneaded her ass, Maggie let out a husky “ _Fuck_.”

Alex has desperately missed Maggie’s heated touches and soft lips in the few days they haven’t been able to see each other. She had been restless the past couple nights with thoughts of Maggie and her lips and all they could be doing curled up in her sheets together. This contact is exactly what she’s been needing. Heat was pooling in here belly as she felt her need and desire for Maggie skyrocket with every consecutive touch.

However, as much as she wanted to feel Maggie’s wetness and heated touches, Alex was nervous about having sex at work. She couldn’t deny that scenarios of office sex with Maggie were extremely appealing fantasies, but Alex was also well aware that she had a mind-reading boss and a sister with super-hearing who could be very close by. Between panting breaths, Alex barely managed to say, “I’ll be getting off in a couple hours baby, I can go straight to your place.”

Maggie honest to god pouted at Alex’s words while her hands still gently rubbed along Alex’s ribs, stopping just below her breasts. She adored the way Alex shivered at this soft contact. She softly nipped at Alex’s exposed collarbone. “Are you sure, Alex? I could get you off right here, right now.” Maggie growled playfully and Alex felt her center throb.

Alex’s willpower was already weak to begin with and at Maggie’s words she threw aside any further doubts in order to focus on Maggie’s lips, her skin, the way her thigh had found its way between her own. Alex nodded into their deep kiss and whimpered when she felt Maggie apply more pressure to her center with her thigh. Without disconnecting, Alex slowly shifted them towards her desk where she sat down in her chair and pulled Maggie into straddle her lap. _This is straight out of a fucking fantasy, wow._ Alex’s chair was one of those larger, fancy office chairs that could lean back quite far, so luckily the pair was able to sit quite comfortably.

Maggie groaned when she felt Alex lead her down into her lap. She was so fucking hot and turned on. The feel of Alex’s hands on her ass had her grinding forcefully against Alex earning her some gorgeous moans.

“Fuck, Maggie.” Alex breathed out harshly as the detective moved to massage her breasts beneath her shirt. Alex was grateful that she was just in her training top and yoga type pants since it was just a lab day, so she didn’t have too many layers on that hindered her girlfriend’s heated explorations. “We gotta try to be quiet, babe.” She panted.

Maggie let out a soft grunt of acknowledgement and pulled back to give Alex what could only be described as a devilish grin. “Alright Danvers, let’s see if you could manage to hold back your screams.” Alex wishes she had a rebuttal or could protest, but who is she kidding, Maggie had her wrecked and they’ve barely done anything yet.

Alex moved to remove Maggie’s leather jacket and toss it to the side while her girlfriend continued to drive her wild with her bucking hips. She was biting the inside of her cheek to stifle her moans of pleasure. She managed to pull out Maggie’s shirt from her pants so that her hands could touch the soft skin of her back. When Maggie nipped at a particular sensitive spot of her neck and rolled her nipples between her fingers, Alex couldn’t stop her fingers from digging into Maggie’s back and drawing downwards. Maggie hissed at the delicious feeling of pleasure and pain brought about by Alex’s scratch marks and her hips continued bucking almost violently. One of Alex’s hands remained at her back, scratch downwards since she knew how much Maggie liked this, while the other moved back down to cup at Maggie’s ass to encourage her movements. When Alex’s mouth moved to Maggie’s neck and her fingernails dug into her back, Maggie’s hips stuttered and she panted out desperately for air as her body tensed and pleasure spread throughout her smaller frame. Maggie let out a silent scream as she came in Alex’s lap . Feeling Maggie come against her nearly sent Alex over the edge herself.

"You're so beautiful, Maggie." Alex rasped sincerely before kissing Maggie long and hard.

Alex held her as she jerked forward several more times as aftershocks moved through her. Her pleasure was encouraged by one of Alex’s strong hands cupping and rubbing her center, applying delicious pressure to her clit. When her hand moved to unbutton her pants, Maggie gave Alex the nod of consent she knew she was waiting for and gasped when she felt Alex’s fingers on her sensitive heat.

“You’re fucking drenched, Maggie. _Fuck_.” Alex rubbed circle against her swollen, wet clit with two fingers. "You're so sexy, baby." It only took a few more moments of this and Alex's hot whispers of "I want you to come for me, Maggie" until she was carried over into her second wave of pleasure as  her hips thrusted into Alex’s hand to encourage her to keep up her ministrations. Alex could read that this was a stronger one, and she pulled Maggie down into a strong kiss that would muffle her moans of ecstasy.

Maggie moved her arms to link them behind Alex’s neck. She felt boneless and was basically clinging to Alex to stay upright. She breathed heavily, trying to regain her composure. “ _Fuck_ , Alex. You’re so fucking good, baby. You just made me come so hard.” Maggie panted out. She felt delirious as she pulled Alex into another kiss. Her arousal heightened once more when Alex pulled back and took her fingers covered in Maggie’s wetness into her mouth and moaned.

“I want to taste you.” Maggie said huskily, her eyes dark with lust. She moved off Alex’s lap to get down on her knees. When she moved her hands to Alex’s waistband, a look of understanding crossed over Alex’s face and she eagerly moved her hips upwards to help Maggie pull her pants down.

Maggie was so incredibly turned on by the scene in front of her. Alex’s pants around her ankles, her legs spread for her while she sat behind her office desk. Maggie spread Alex’s legs further apart to get a better look at her beautiful girlfriend’s slick heat. If Alex wasn’t so turned on, she may have thought to be embarrassed by her current wrecked stated, but at this point she was just desperate for Maggie to touch her.

Maggie took her time to nip and lick at the inside of Alex’s thighs. She could smell her arousal and it made her mouth water. As much as she wanted her tongue on Alex’s pussy, she wanted to draw this out and wring out every ounce of pleasure that she could from Alex. She knew just how to do it.

She used one of her index fingers to trace lightly at Alex’s center, avoiding her clit, causing Alex’s hips to buck up in search of Maggie’s touch.

“You’re such a good girl, Alex.” She let out a soft whine in response.

“All spread out for me...soaked...desperate.” Maggie continued, drawing out her words playfully as she continued to tease Alex’s pussy.  She pressed her thumb lightly against her slick clit earning her another jerk of the hips and Alex biting back a moan.

“Is this all for me, baby?” Maggie asked coyly and Alex nodded vigorously.

“Fuck, _yes_. You’re the only one who could get me this wet, Maggie.” She let out a approvingly possessive growl and nipped at Alex’s inner thigh while she rubbed slow circles against Alex’s clit. This little stimulation already had Alex teetering on the edge. She needed Maggie _now._ “Maggie. Fuck, please, _please_. I need to come, baby.”

Maggie’s own arousal was mounting and after all this time apart, she couldn’t stand another second of not being able to feel Alex against her, so she leaned in. Maggie lapped at Alex’s heat, first with broad strokes up the length of Alex’s pussy. She hummed at the first taste of Alex's essence on her tongue. She couldn't get enough. When Alex let out a moan and gripped her hair to pull her closer, Maggie moved her lips to suck gently at her swollen clit, teasing it with her tongue. After only a few seconds of this and Alex’s incoherent encouragements, she felt a rush of wetness hit her chin as Alex’s hips bucked forward and she came with a harsh breath. Her thighs tried to close out of reflex as she moved to pull away but Maggie wasn’t finished with her, and she was more than willing to comply. Maggie spread her legs again and held them while she teased at her entrance with her tongue. Maggie explored her wetness and lapped at her, teasing at the spot that made Alex lose control. When she felt Alex nearing her peak once more, she pushed a finger into her slick heat and groaned at the beautiful feeling of being wrapped up in Alex's slick heat.

Alex was a panting mess as she came closer and closer to unraveling. Maggie continued to provide pressure on her clit with her chin as she moved to breathily say against her, “You feel so good, Alex. You’re such a good girl for me, so tight. You feel so perfect around me, baby, like you were made for me.”

At this last statement, Maggie pushed in with two fingers and curled them to hook into Alex’s spot. She coaxed her through her next ragged and incredible orgasm, lapping at her wetness as she came hard. Alex was muttering soft words of appreciation as Maggie licked at her to clean her up, but both women froze when there was a soft knock against the door. Both women panicking, Alex red-faced and feeling nauseous with the sudden potential that they could get caught, gestured for Maggie to move into the alcove of the desk as she rolled her chair further underneath to hide her naked state. She probably could’ve waved the person off, but Alex was in panic mode and the thought didn’t cross her mind. She did her best to compose herself in the next two seconds, hoping that her hair and face didn’t scream _I just got fucked_.

When Lucy swung the door open, Alex felt slightly relieved. _At least it isn’t J’onn or Kara._ She looked down for a few seconds to make sure Maggie was okay and she could see that her little shit of a girlfriend was stifling her laughter. She shot her a quick look of annoyance which earned her a nip to the inside of her thigh that made her yelp softly. She did her best to cover it up with some sudden coughing. While she was exchanging glances with Maggie, she missed the way Lucy’s eyes had scanned the room and of course with her military training, highly honed observational skills, but most importantly her knack for being a little shit and the best asshole of a best friend, she knew exactly what was going on. She was celebrating internally because, _blackmail material for yearsssssss._

She gave Alex her most innocent smile before moving closer to her desk.”You have a minute?” Lucy schooled her features, forcing herself not to react to Alex’s shaky, red-faced nod. The contrast between this flustered, gay mess Alex and the agent who fooled a lie detector was truly hilarious. She avoided glancing at Maggie’s leather jacket on the floor towards the edge of the room. She put both her hands on the desk and leaned towards Alex.

“So, Alexandra, when are we doing this? I sure have been waiting a long time.” Lucy drawled, holding back her snicker at Alex’s furrowed brow of confusion.

“The training room? The showers? In your office? In _my_ office? Ooh... I know...right _here_ on your desk.”

Maggie sat below Alex’s desk, resisting the urge to tease at her girlfriend now that she knew it was Lucy in the room. She was confused about the direction of the conversation but she sat there quietly hoping it would be over soon so that they could get back to it.

“What are you talking about, Lucy?”

            Speaking as though her words were casual, like she was making conversation about the weather, Lucy continued, “When are we finally going to give into all this sexual tension and rip each other’s clothes off?” She batted her eyes, feigning innocence. Alex just looked at her slack jawed.

            When she heard a loud thud and a yelp of “Shit!” that she knew must be Maggie banging her head beneath the desk, Lucy finally gave in and laughed out loud.

            Maggie popped out looking disheveled and freshly fucked. “Lucy, what the fuck?” She growled, moving to block Alex while she was partially exposed. Knowing it would egg Maggie on, Lucy leaned to the side as though she were trying to catch a view of Alex rushing to pull her pants up while she was still seated. Maggie’s angry frown and sharp snap of her fingers to call Lucy to attention only made her laugh again, this didn’t help the situation in the slightest. Lucy was pleased. “Eyes up here, asshole.” Maggie snapped. After Alex pulled her pants up completely and did her best to run her fingers quickly threw her hair to look more put together, Maggie wrapped a possessive arm around her waist and glared at Lucy who was still acting like the face of innocence.

            Lucy rolled her eyes and slapped Maggie’s arm. “Calm your tits, Detective. I knew you were under there, I just wanted to rile you up and make you pop out on your own.” Lucy grinned fiendishly and Maggie visibly relaxed and scowled.

            “You’re an ass.” Maggie and Alex said in unison.

Lucy brought her hands to her heart. “Aw, you guys are the sweetest!”      

            “Fuck off, Lucy. We’re busy.” Alex said grumpily. She knew she was never going to hear the end of this. 

            Lucy snickered. “I see that.” When Alex flipped her off, she let out a hearty chuckle. “Put that finger away, I know where it’s been.” Once she had the satisfaction of seeing both Alex and Maggie turn red from her comment she exited the room with a bit of extra sway in her hips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you guys think?
> 
> Validate me please with kudos and comments. It keeps me motivated.
> 
> If you have some change, I'd really appreciate the support on [Ko-fi](http://ko-fi.com/ldiamond)
> 
> Help a broke student out if you can and any less time I have to spend working, I can spend creating content for you guys :)
> 
> Leave prompts in the comments section or at my Tumblr, l-dwrites.tumblr.com


	10. Bike Shop AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based off an open-ended ask for a Sanvers AU. I was inspired by a Tumblr post of artwork by smallandsundry. Here's a bike shop AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really enjoyed writing this and it doesn't really have a cohesive ending...I'm definitely willing to write more of this AU so let me know if you guys enjoy it and would be willing to see where it goes!

After her request to transfer to a new precinct led Maggie to being placed in National City, one of the first things she did was scout out the best bike shop around. Her Triumph Bonneville T100 was one of her most prized possessions as it was the first big purchase she made for herself with her hard-earned money. It was a point of pride and a ride on her bike never failed to help her clear her mind. She only wanted the best for her bike, and apparently in National City, all her research and reviews led to a shop called The DEO.

            It was a pretty nondescript black building that was only a few blocks from her new precinct. It was pretty early in the morning, as Maggie wanted to have the chance to ride around on more open roads and she wanted to get her bike in first thing. She had put on some serious mileage at the tail end of her endeavors in Gotham, and she didn’t have time take it in before she had the bike brought over to National City. She dismounted and removed her helmet, shaking her hair out before walking into the shop. She was greeted by a friendly looking blonde woman with light blue eyes and a sweet smile. She was greeted with a very peppy, “Good morning!” that seemed too energetic considering she hadn’t had her first cup of coffee yet. Maggie was still unpacking stuff in her new place and couldn’t remember which unlabeled box her coffee maker was in.

 

            “Hi, I’m Kara!” The blonde introduced herself brightly and Maggie did the same with a soft smile.

 

            “Welcome to The DEO. What can we help you with today?”

 

            “I have my bike out front...I was just looking to get a routine checkup done.”

 

            “Awesome! I can bring you out back and then you just have to fill out some paperwork before you head out.” Kara said with a huge smile. _Reviews were right about outstanding customer service, that’s a plus._ Maggie noted in her head.

 

            Per Kara’s direction, Maggie brought her bike to the back garage entrance. Kara had ran back in to get her paperwork started and Maggie, not seeing anyone in the garage where several other bikes, a sweet looking Ducati Monster, a Kawasaki, and a Harley up on the hydraulic lifts, called out “Is right here alright?” Maggie looked around curiously and appreciatively as she took in the high-tech nature of the surprising pristine, organized looking garage. It was certainly very different than the one she used to go to in Gotham.

 

            “Yea, you can leave your bike right there. I’ll bring it over in a minute.” Maggie heard a woman’s voice call out and she peered around in search of the source. When a gorgeous woman with sharp features, dark eyes, and short wavy reddish hair emerged into her sight, Maggie could have sworn her knees almost buckled. The woman in front of her was wearing light washed ripped jeans that were covered in grease smudges. Her tight white tank top that was also littered with grease stains left little to the imagination as Maggie could clearly see the woman’s muscled abs and impressive biceps. She appeared slightly sweaty and she had a few smudges of black along her chest, upper arm, and forehead, and _damn, I know I just met her but I really want to help clean her off...with my tongue._

Maggie stood tongue-tied as the woman approached her with a slanted grin. _Holy shit, I’m so fucking gay._ She gulped loudly and did her best to shake herself out of the filthy thoughts her mind was plunging her into. The sight of this gorgeous woman surrounded by motorcycles with her rippling muscles and almost cheeky smirk was something straight out of a fantasy. As she walked closer, it almost appeared like she was approaching in slow motion and Maggie willed herself to stop being such a useless lesbian. This woman was a person, a normal yet ridiculously gorgeous person. _Be cool._

            “I’m Alex Danvers,” the woman spoke and outstretched her hand. “I’ll be the one working on your bike.” Maggie felt heat shoot through her body when she felt Alex’s calloused yet soft hand in her own. She stuttered out her introduction. “I’m M-Maggie Sawyer.” The detective hoped that her cheeks weren’t as red as they felt, and she could have sworn Alex gave her a fleeting once-over, but she figured it was wishful thinking. There’s no way she could be that lucky.

            “She’s a beaut,” Alex said with a smile as she walked around Maggie’s Triumph, giving it a cursory inspection, bending down to get a better look at the bike.

            Maggie felt like she was short circuiting when Alex bent down. She let out a breathy, “You too.”

            Her eyes widened with shock and she started coughing to try and cover up her slip. She was calling out to any higher being with hope that Alex, this gorgeous dream-like woman, had not heard her so blatantly hitting on her with some embarrassing line. _You’re better than this, Sawyer._

            She took a breath of relief when Alex didn’t acknowledge her slip, she believed she may have seen a flash of playfulness and curiosity in her eyes for a moment, but it was gone before she could be certain. Alex stood upright again and wheeled the bike over to one of the vacant stations with Maggie alongside her. After setting it in place, Maggie still felt awkward and was just trying to let the awkwardness pass with some small talk so she gestured to a spot on her face when Alex looked at her. She was gesturing at the spot where Alex had a smudge of grease on her forehead and when it took a second for Alex to register what she was saying, Maggie had to stop her hand from reaching out and brushing it off herself. Maggie’s plan to just merely pass the time and remain coherent truly and deliciously backfired when Alex smiled and let out a soft chuckle when she realized what Maggie was saying. She pulled at the hem of her tight white tank top and lifted it up to wipe at her brow. Maggie felt absolutely faint when she caught sight of Alex’s well-defined abs that were lightly coated with sweat. _Holy fuck._

            Before she could stutter out some gay, embarrassing nonsense, proof of the gay gods guardianship over Maggie revealed itself when Kara popped back into the garage and called for Maggie, saving her from making more of a fool of herself. Maggie stumbled over to Kara into the front office a bit too clumsily, but she was desperate to make an exit with some of her dignity still in place. She let out a sigh of relief when she managed to keep her eyes pointed forward so she didn’t try to sneak another glance at Alex.

            She finished up filling out the necessary forms and Kara let her know that her bike should be ready by the end of the day.

           

“I see you met Alex. My sister runs the garage and she’s the best in the business. Seriously, if you have any bike related question, she’s your girl.”

           

Maggie tried not to think too much about how the sound of Alex being _her girl_ sent shivers down her spine. She also chose not to linger over Kara’s voice slightly emphasized the word ‘sister’, she wondered how long Kara had been standing in the garage and if she had seen her bumbling for words around Alex. She shook off these thoughts and gave Kara a dimpled smile.

           

“I’ll keep that in mind...I’m new to the city, got any food recommendations around here?” Maggie inquired.

 

Now Maggie thought Kara seemed chipper before, but the way her demeanor seemed to brighten and her eyes popped out at Maggie’s question could only be described as comical.

 

“Oh gosh, you’ve asked the right person! The first place you should definitely go is Noonan’s! They have amazing coffee, and burgers, and sticky buns... _Oh god, the sticky buns are incredible!_ They’re me and Alex’s favorite.” Kara continued listing off the best places to go for Chinese, specifically potstickers, Italian, Thai, and other food varieties with such enthusiasm that Maggie found it both endearing and overwhelming. She chuckled and pulled out her phone to jot down the recommendations in her notes. Kara rambled on for a few more moments before apologizing when she realized she may have been going overboard. Maggie reassured her that she appreciated her recommendations.

 

“I’m sure I’m going to be seeing you around, so as I make my way through this list, I’ll definitely keep you posted, kid.” Kara smiled and waved her off as Maggie headed off to grab lunch.

 

\--- 

            Maggie felt a little foolish for the way her mind was rewinding and replaying her introduction to Alex over and over again as she walked. She’s had a lot of experience with women since she came out, and she believed she totally had shaken that flustered gay mess version of herself with all the years of pick-ups and flirtations she’s had. However, this encounter completely blindsided Maggie because she felt completely unable to exude her typical confidence and suave nature she normally had when she spoke to women. Maggie thought it was baffling. Then again, Alex didn’t seem like just another woman. Even with one glance, _and was it one helluva view,_ Maggie knew she wanted to know more about her.

 

            It only took her fifteen or so minutes for her to find Noonan’s after Maggie plugged the location into her phone. Luckily the line wasn’t very long because she was feeling a bit twitchy without her daily dose of coffee. She got herself an Americano and an egg white, avocado, and cheddar breakfast sandwich that had this unique aioli on it. It was delicious. Maggie even moaned when she took her first bite. _Kid was right,_ Maggie thought back to Kara’s eager list of “Must-go food spots!!!...make sure you add the three exclamation points! It’s worth it!”

 

            After enjoying her meal and coffee, Maggie got a refill before stepping out. She had some time to kill before she could pick up her bike, so she decided to walk around for a bit in hopes that she’d get a better feel for the city. National City was bright and lively and beautiful in a way that was so refreshing in comparison to dark, dreary, and corrupt Gotham. Just from walking around and absorbing the ambience, Maggie had a good feeling about this place. National City would be good for her, and it was her hope that she’d be good for National City.

There was a small park only two blocks from her precinct. It had some wooden benches and sweet-smelling flowers. Maggie liked the idea of having this quiet little getaway accessible if she needed it during a rough go at work for a lunch break or something. She also was delighted to find out that a really highly-rated bodega was across the street, and according to reviews the food was phenomenal and inexpensive. She anticipated that she’d be hitting the place often during work.

Maggie had gotten pretty caught up in her own explorations of the urban landscape, she hadn’t realized how much time had passed. She opened her phone to a text notification from Kara letting her know her bike would be ready within the hour. Maggie’s stomach did a quick tumble at the thought of seeing the gorgeous, muscled, grease-stained Alex again.

As she walked back to The DEO, Maggie recalled Kara’s mention of Noonan’s sticky buns being her and Alex’s favorite. This was all the prompting she needed to head back there and grab a box, one for herself and a couple for Alex and Kara. Maggie felt rejuvenated from the day, walking with a bit more of her typical confidence as she went around the back to use the garage entrance. She was resolute that she would make a better impression on Alex this time around, calling their first introduction a fluke on her part.

Things, as they often do, didn’t go as planned. Maggie walked into the garage and her eyes quickly swept around in search of the gorgeous mechanic.

 

When Maggie saw Alex, a bit sweatier than she was during their introduction and only wearing her tight ripped jeans and a dark grey sports bra that was lightly stained with sweat, Maggie felt faint. That’s putting it lightly. Maggie felt like her brain was short circuiting, _I’m too fucking gay for this. What the actual fuck._

Maggie just stopped dead in her tracks, still not noticed by Alex. The sight of Alex’s muscles had her so turned on she was almost embarrassed. With the gleaming overhead lights of the garage, Maggie could see a sweat bead glisten and fall down her muscled abdomen. _I want to lick that off of her._

 Her hands went limp and for a brief moment she lost her grip on the box of sticky buns. She scrambled to grab a firmer hold as they fell a few inches, of course that’s when Alex’s dark eyes turned to Maggie. Once again, she was red-face and trying to remember to breathe. Alex gave her this small wave a little smile that had Maggie’s heart working double-time. Thankfully, Alex didn’t seem to notice Maggie’s staring and she managed to shake herself back into coherence enough to walk over with her biggest dimpled smile. Alex seemed focused on the bike in front of her, wrench in hand.

“Sticky bun?” Maggie offered, hoping the woman didn’t hear the unusual huskiness and brief crack in her voice.

Alex turned her head upwards and gave her this killer smile that made Maggie thank the gay gods for the existence of women.

“Oh man, are those from Noonan’s?” Alex said hopefully, voice pitched slightly higher than normal.

Maggie gave a shaky nod, still not trusting her voice. She opened up the box and gestured for Alex to take them. She noted how the seemingly broody, mysterious, badass sexy woman got uncharacteristically ruffled as she stuck the wrench in her back pocket and wiped her hands on her jeans and let out a soft laugh. “Perks of the job.” Alex said with a playful lilt on her voice, gesturing at all the grease and dirt covering her body.

Maggie was still speechless, she never thought she’d be jealous of a wrench. She was internally facepalming. She ended up just shrugging and gave a dimpled smile as Alex grabbed one of the wax paper inside the box to snag a sticky bun.

Maggie honestly felt a strong shudder run down low into her body when she heard Alex let out a long moan at the bite of cinnamon-y goodness. Alex must have caught Maggie’s brief flicker of “holy shit” on her face, because she turned a bit red and covered her mouth with one hand as she chewed the rest of the bite. She let out a small chuckle, “Sorry, I haven’t eaten all day and these things are my favorite.”

Maggie bit back a retort that Alex never had to apologize for moaning around her. She just gave her a grin and followed Alex around the garage to check out her bike. Seeing the dopy smile on the mechanic’s face had Maggie determined that she wanted to see more of Alex and her disarming nature.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you guys think? Do you want to see more of these dorks in this Bike Shop AU?
> 
> Validate me please with kudos and comments. It keeps me motivated.
> 
> If you have some change, I'd really appreciate the support on [Ko-fi](http://ko-fi.com/ldiamond)
> 
> Help a broke student out if you can and any less time I have to spend working, I can spend creating content for you guys :)
> 
> Leave prompts in the comments section or at my Tumblr, l-dwrites.tumblr.com


	11. Making Trouble Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on a Tumblr anon asking for a Sanvers alternate meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so a couple things, before I start:
> 
> 1\. You guys and your overwhelming love and feedback for the last chapter truly blew me away. There will definitely be more Bike Shop AU. I have a couple ideas but I need to plot it out. There will definitely be more to come.
> 
> 2\. I removed the artwork from the last chapter because I got a warning from AO3 that I didn't have permission from the creator to upload it. As a content creator, I know how much hard work goes into creating fan work or fics, etc. It was never my intention to take advantage of another person's work. I believed crediting someone's work and saying it is not my own was enough, but I was wrong. I'm incredibly sorry to anyone I may have offended by doing this, especially to the original artist smallandsundry on Tumblr. I offer my sincerest apologies, it was unintentional and moving forward I will be sure to go through the appropriate channels to make sure no more violations occur. 
> 
> 3\. For this chapter imagine an AU where Alex is already out and proud and Sanvers has a meet cute at a bar

 

Maggie was rolling her eyes so hard for the fifteenth time in only a couple minutes, she was honestly worried they were going to get stuck in the back of her head. She just wanted to enjoy a drink bar after a long, grueling day at work, the last thing she wanted was to be constantly hit on by some walking jockstrap convinced he was God’s gift to women just because he had abs. _I bet t_ _hey’re not even that impressive anyway, I'm sure mine look way better._ Maggie scoffed in her head.

She was standing by the bar waiting for the bartender to come her way, and she smelled this guy’s overpowering musky aftershave before he was even within arm’s length of her. She scowled that among these throngs of people in the crowded bar, she had the misfortune of catching this dudebro’s attention. He was just over six foot with a scraggly beard and what Maggie has come to know as ‘fuckboy’ hair. He had this crooked smile that she knew he thought oozed charm. All it did was nauseate her just a bit. He introduced himself as “Mike” and touched her arm as he moved closer into her space. Maggie just smiled, nodded, pulled herself away from his reach and looked back at the bar, silently urging the bartender to hurry her way.

“Let me guess... you want some fruity cocktail?” Mike’s smile grew a bit as he moved closer to compensate for the space Maggie put between them. “This one’s on me.”

Maggie’s stomach churned with annoyance at his persistence and assumption. Just as she felt Mike’s hand move to her lower back she moved to create further space between them as she caught the bartender’s attention with a lift of her arm.

 

“Vodka. Double shot.” Maggie said loudly, ensuring that Mike would hear. It wasn't her usual drink of choice, but she wanted something strong. As he managed to once again sidle next to her, Maggie noticed his smile was a bit less bright. _Good._

Despite her clear signs of rejection, the bearded man continued inching closer to Maggie. She was having none of it. She could visibly see him flexing as he rested his arms on the bar. Maggie rolled her eyes for the _sixteenth_ time.

“Listen, let me just make this clear,” Maggie spoke sharply. “I can buy my own drink and you aren’t my type. I’m here with someone.” Mike’s grin morphed into a frown and furrowed brow as Maggie turned away and gestured to the bartender to double her order.

“C’mon, baby. I know you’re just playing hard to get. Plus, I'm sure I'm better than whatever guy you came here with. Ditch him. You’re smoking hot and so am I...this is inevitable. Don’t fight it.” Mike said smoothly, the smile returning to his face as he looked Maggie up and down, his lewd thoughts made clear in his appraisal of her body and the confident tone of his voice.

Thankfully, the bartender set Maggie’s two double shots in front of her just in time. She quickly reached for them and wiggled her way through the crowd in search of an out from Mike’s sleazy flirtation. Maggie weighed her options knowing that guys like Mike needed clear visible evidence of her rejection or disinterest in the form of another person. Honestly, she hoped that would even be enough. _He’s a persistent one._

Maggie quickly weaved her way further into the bar until she felt like there was a big enough distance created that a larger guy like her admirer would need some time to navigate his way to find her. She moved quickly and set her drinks down at a table in a rush. Maggie didn’t get a good look at the woman standing there, since she was a bit preoccupied looking over her shoulder. She let out in a hurried breath, “Please, please do me a favor...Pretend you know me and laugh like I just said a joke? Some dude won’t lay off.”

Maggie, still not spotting Mike, turned her head around to see if this woman would be willing to play along. Maggie was glad she had the table to lean on because she felt her knees buckle slightly when she got a better look at her companion. She was a tall, gorgeous woman with short brown hair that showed tinges of red as the lights hit it. She had sharp features and dark eyes. This beautiful woman was wearing sinfully tight pants, heeled ankle boots and a dark blue strappy tank. She was one of the most beautiful people Maggie’s ever seen. Her breath hitched when the stranger smiled at her.

There was a clear layer of sympathy to her smile, but it was also dopey sort of bashful one that Maggie never would have expected from a woman this gorgeous, a woman who Maggie only assumed exuded all the confidence and charisma her beauty allotted her. The woman looked at her for a long moment, and if it were another person Maggie would have been confident she was being checked out, but _there’s no way I’m that lucky._

Maggie could have sworn there was the lightest of blushes on the woman’s face as she introduced herself. “I’m Alex. Alex Danvers.”

Maggie smiled broadly, dimples on full display, and gave another quick look over her shoulder causing her to miss the way Alex’s own breath hitched at the sight of her dimples. “Maggie. Maggie Sawyer.” 

Closer to the bar Alex saw a larger, muscled, bearded man dodging around people as he looked around searchingly, she assumed this was Maggie’s all too friendly admirer. She nodded in his direction and raised her brow. 

“Douchebag not your type?” Alex laughed lightly. 

 

Maggie snorted. “Men are not my type.”

 

“I’ll drink to that.” Alex said with a smile before lifting her beer up and taking a gulp. She missed Maggie looking at her with wide eyes. 

Alex saw the guy quickly approaching as he shoved pass the last few people who were blocking his way, knowing she wouldn’t have time to call him to Maggie’s attention before he spotted the shorter brunette, Alex threw her head back and did her best to let out a convincing, full-bellied laugh. She felt Maggie tense next to her as she understood that Mike must be close by. Alex, knowing full well how pestering guys can be when they don’t know how to catch a hint, was doing her best to make her role as realistic as possible. She moved into Maggie’s space when she got a quick nod of consent from the shorter brunette. Alex wrapped her arm around Maggie’s waist and tried to remember that she was doing this stranger a favor, she ignored how right it felt, how well this woman seemed to fit against her. She ignored the small flutter in her chest when she felt Maggie melt into her side and pull her closer with her own arm. She turned to look at Maggie only to find the woman already looking up at her, sweet smile and adorable dimples on her face. Their faces were so close. She could feel Maggie’s breath on her skin and she wanted more than anything to lean in and kiss her.

Maggie was so beautiful. Alex doubted that words could do her justice. When she saw Maggie’s deep brown, expressive eyes flit down to look quickly at her lips before snapping back to return her gaze, Alex’s heart was racing. She felt her body naturally moving closer to Maggie, she felt drawn to her presence, her lips. Her heart jumped when she saw that Maggie was also slowly shifting toward her, the moment felt like it was occurring in slow motion. Something in both their guts told them that this kiss was going to be monumental, explosive.

 

It didn’t happen.

 

 _Fucking Mike._ Maggie cursed internally.

 

This stupid idiot crashed their moment, loudly setting his beer down on the table across from the pair.

 “I was wondering where you ran off to. Who’s your friend?” Mike gave Alex a quick up-and-down and Maggie felt a low growl in the back of her throat. She was surprised by this sudden wave of possessiveness, she just met this woman, but at the same time it didn’t feel wrong. Maggie felt sparks with her. She knew she was something special, she was already protective of her and she wouldn’t have this frat boy disrespecting her. Just as she was about to step forward and tell Mike off once and for all, she felt Alex’s grip on her waist tighten briefly, before the taller woman spoke curtly. “Girlfriend.”

 Mike choked on his beer and did his best to play it off.

 “What?” He said grimacing.

 “She’s my girlfriend and she’s not interested. Something she’s made _abundantly_ clear from the get go.” Alex spoke sharply, sternly. There was a hint of warning venom in her voice that indicated an underlying strength Maggie wanted to explore. Despite her gentle and almost flustered actions from before, Maggie had a feeling that this woman could hold her own. In fact, she imagined that she could be quite a handful if she wanted to be. Maggie watched Alex as this scene unfolded. Mike wasn’t worth her attention when she was wrapped in the arms of her gorgeous, ‘possessive girlfriend’.

She felt Alex let out a deep breath, her thumb gently tracing circles along Maggie’s hip. She knew it was being done absentmindedly as Alex seemed to compose herself, but it made her heart beat faster all the same. Maggie couldn’t help but snicker as she heard Mike scoff and stomp off like a petulant child who was denied his favorite toy.

She felt Alex tense slightly before jolting a few inches away, as though she forgot they were wrapped up in one another. Both women felt the loss of the other’s warmth but swallowed that down. Maggie smiled shyly, “Thanks for that, you didn’t have to help me out there.” She said genuinely. Her heart fluttered when she saw a deeper blush appear on Alex’s face.

“It was no worries...really.” A soft smile appeared on her face. “I hope I didn’t cross a line by grabbing you...I didn’t mean to act so possessive or treat you like property be-because you’re not. I just wanted him to get the idea that you’re taken...You’re your own person and nobody should treat you that way and that guy should’ve taken ‘no’ for an answer and I just hope I didn’t go too far.” Alex rambled on in a hurried breath. Maggie was honestly concerned that she wasn’t breathing properly and she couldn’t stop herself from reaching out to gently touch Alex’s arm. She felt a shockwave course through her at the touch of her skin. She let out a shaky, “No, don’t worry. You didn’t do anything I-I didn’t want you to.” Maggie said softly, moving slightly closer to Alex. 

Alex swallowed loudly at the implication.

They were both now remembering their previous situation and the near kiss. Both were unsure whether that was a fluke or heat of the moment, they desperately clung onto hope that this was not the case.

“Can I offer you a shot for all your help?” Maggie said with twinkling eyes and a charming smile as she gestured to the two vodka shots she had placed on the table a few moments ago. Alex showed a second of hesitation before she nodded and Maggie’s grin grew as she picked the shots up and handed one to Alex. “Vodka, okay?” Maggie checked in.

Alex this time let out a genuine laugh. Maggie swore it was the most beautiful sound in the world. “I’ve gotta warn you, vodka has a knack for helping me make poor decisions.”

Maggie let out a soft laugh of her own and the sound made Alex’s stomach fill with butterflies. The shorter brunette lifted her shot up slightly, “I feel that. Though, I bet we could keep each other out of trouble.” She said this with a goofy grin before downing the shot, wincing a bit at the burn. Feeling a teensy bit braver as the warmth of the alcohol spread throughout her body, Maggie smoothly said, “Or maybe we could make some trouble together.” Maggie felt proud at the sight of Alex’s deepening blush. Her confidence was overwhelmed by surprise when she suddenly felt Alex’s lips against her own. She was pulled in hard, Alex’s hands on hips, yet somehow the kiss was so gentle. It was an interesting contrast, one that left Maggie reeling. Despite its gentleness, Maggie felt a rush from her head to her toes and she couldn’t stop the whimper that escaped her throat. She felt Alex smile slightly against the kiss before pulling away a brief second, pecking her quickly again, before resting her forehead against Maggie’s.

Alex let out a shaky breath and laughed softly, in disbelief at her actions or the situation. It made Maggie smile widely. Alex’s eyes were closed as she spoke softly, just loud enough for Maggie to hear. Even in this crowded bar, surrounded by so many people, Maggie felt like her and Alex were alone in their own little bubble. This moment was theirs and she worked to savor it and catalogue every feeling in her mind for later reference. The somersault of her stomach, the quicken pitter-pattering of her heart, Alex’s scent of sandalwood mixed with something sweet. Alex’s hands moved from her hips to her face, gently cupping her cheeks. Maggie felt a shiver run down her spine from the mere touch of Alex’s lightly calloused fingers against her bare skin.

“I-I just wanted to do that before I took the shot.” Alex gulped loudly, as thought she was trying to build up the courage to continue. “I didn’t want there to be any doubt in your mind that I wanted to do this, I want _you_...It-It’s not the vodka talking.”

Maggie’s breath hitched. It struck her as odd that this sincere confession of a near stranger managed to extract so much emotion out of her, because she felt warmth blooming in her chest and a tightness in her face that she recognized as the threat of tears. There was something special about Alex, she knew it right away. Her earnestness struck a chord with Maggie, and she just needed Alex close. Desperately close. She tangled her hands in her hair and brought their lips together once more. The kiss deepened quickly and something inside Maggie felt like it was soaring.

Eventually she pulled away to breathe and she nodded against Alex’s hold. The taller brunette knew that Maggie felt it too, even if she couldn’t voice it right now. After a few more moments of this unprecedented intimacy, Alex still had her arm around Maggie’s waist holding her close as she downed her shot.

“Here’s to making trouble together.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you guys think? 
> 
> Validate me please with kudos and comments. It keeps me motivated.
> 
> If you have some change, I'd really appreciate the support on [Ko-fi](http://ko-fi.com/ldiamond)
> 
> Help a broke student out if you can and any less time I have to spend working, I can spend creating content for you guys :)
> 
> Leave prompts in the comments section or at my Tumblr, l-dwrites.tumblr.com


	12. Bike Shop AU Artwork Pt. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bike Mechanic! Alex artwork

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! Again, you all blow me away with your support! Sorry this isn't a real update necessarily, but I wanted to share some artwork I made playing around on my Bamboo tablet to accompany the Bike Shop AU I started (and will continue in the near future)!
> 
> Uni has started up again so I likely won't be able to post as regularly as I have been in the past few weeks. That being said, I plan on posting at least one new chapter on Friday or Saturday after I wrap up some assignments I already have -_____-
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy the visual aids for the story!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you guys think :)
> 
> If you have some change, I'd really appreciate the support on [Ko-fi](http://ko-fi.com/ldiamond)
> 
> Help a broke student out if you can and any less time I have to spend working, I can spend creating content for you guys :)


	13. Bike Shop AU Artwork Pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just one more BikeMechanic! Alex drawing :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys and your compliments on the last chapter made me so happy. I've been having a rough go adjusting back to school and still picking myself up after the break up. I appreciate everyone's kind words, they've really been a point of light for me. 
> 
> Again, a real chapter update will be posted this weekend. I just wanted to share this piece I made instead of paying attention in a boring af psych class I was in today >__>
> 
> Also, 2 questions:  
> 1\. I still have some leftover holiday prompts...time kinda got away from me when life hit the fan but I feel bad leaving them unfilled...would you guys mind reading some more holiday themed-chapters? Let me know.
> 
> 2\. I have two partially completed chapters...would you guys rather see smut or like a hurt/comfort fluff for the next chapter? Let me know which one you'd like me to prioritize

 

I think we all deserve to see Alex Danvers in a sports bra and wearing a snapback....because science. Drawing this made me gayer. I definitely got some looks in class  ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you guys think?
> 
> If you have some change, I'd really appreciate the support on [Ko-fi](http://ko-fi.com/ldiamond)
> 
> Help a broke student out if you can and any less time I have to spend working, I can spend creating content for you guys :)
> 
> Leave prompts in the comments or at my Tumblr, l-dwrites.tumblr.com


	14. Stay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on several prompts:
> 
> \- A request for some Maggie backstory from EmmaELF  
> \- a Tumblr ask for a Maggie-centric fic  
> \- several requests for hurt/comfort

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was a bit hard to write in the sense that it incorporates some hurtful things that I've heard during my life. It was also cathartic to write this out though. This chapter is a hurt/comfort fic occurring sometime after 2x17
> 
> Content warning: Homophobic rhetoric, religious-based homophobia, mild mentions of internalized homophobia
> 
> Italics indicates a flashback
> 
> Please skip if this is a trigger, be well everyone
> 
> This is unbeta'd and unedited. I'll get around to corrections eventually, I just wanted to get something posted for you guys
> 
> I appreciate all the kind words and support you all have shared with me, it really keeps me motivated to keep writing, so thank you!

            Maggie thought 1700 miles would be enough. _How could it not be enough,_ the small, vulnerable, 14-year old version of herself screamed internally.

            She’d recognize that face anywhere, the flowing light blonde hair, round green eyes framed by ridiculously long lashes, and the deceptively angelic smile. It was unmistakable. Over a decade later and the face of Eliza Wilkie, the girl who once made Maggie’s pulse race, still made her blood run cold.

 

            Maggie was unprepared. She doubted she would have ever been prepared mentally or physically to have her past so abruptly slap her in the face on what was supposed to be a relaxing day off on a gorgeously temperate spring day in National City, a place that allowed her to be herself and express herself so liberally in a way that would have driven the townspeople of Blue Springs mad, not that she was ever this brave when she was still young and lost in the cold, conservative town that haunted her.

 

            Since being kicked out by her parents and shunned by her longtime friends and small town, Maggie was eager to high-tail out of that place. Her Aunt Elena, or Ellie as she called her, was Maggie’s saving grace. She had never seen her much growing up except for the occasional large family gathering, however, even from a young age, Maggie always felt a kinship with her aunt.

            Ellie was her dad’s younger sister by about nine years, and growing up Maggie could tell that there was a definite rift between the pair. Her dad was a stoic, hardened man who preached of God and family and duty. Ellie, in contrast, had a lightness about her. Ellie and her father shared the same dark eyes, but where Maggie’s father’s showed discipline and a muted type of love, Ellie’s always remained playful and soft. Maggie always cherished the time she had with Ellie growing up. Whenever her aunt would visit from Lincoln, she would bring Maggie out for ice cream and a walk in the park. She would ask her about her dreams and her favorite shows and hobbies at the time, and most importantly, Ellie’s kind eyes always made her feel important and valued. She asked her questions with such sincerity and attentiveness that had a younger Maggie crying when they had to part for Ellie to return to Lincoln.

            As a teenager, there seemed to be increasing tension between her father and Aunt Ellie. As a result, Ellie stopped visiting, but she never stopped the occasional phone call to check in on Maggie, and she appreciated this time like nothing else.

            Actually, Maggie’s phone calls with Aunt Ellie were probably her favorite times besides those she spent with her best friend, Eliza. The young blonde’s smile used to cause a flutter in her stomach that she couldn’t explain and could hardly grapple with. The time they spent hiding out in Eliza’s basement watching movies, cuddled up under blankets together, and taking drags from cigarettes made her lungs burn, but her heart race.

            Maggie would often talk about Eliza and the shenanigans they would get up to when Aunt Ellie would call to check in. Looking back now, Maggie knows that her Aunt Ellie knew way before that Maggie’s feelings for Eliza were more than platonic. Nevertheless, she never wavered in offering advice or asking her questions about her. She remained open, and loving, and accepting. She remained exactly what a young, lost Maggie needed as she journeyed to come to terms with her feelings. Calling Ellie from the only payphone in small town after her dad tossed her out was Maggie’s first instinct. To her credit, Ellie, despite not being able to comprehend much of Maggie’s attempts at a conversation between her sniffles and muffled cries, hopped in her truck and drove the hour south to get to Maggie immediately. She gave soft words and reassurances to a fourteen-year-old Maggie before she asked her to hang up so she could find her. It ended up pouring that day and it had already been past dinner time when Maggie had walked her way to the center of town with her arms aching from carrying her duffel bag, so by the time Aunt Ellie had found her, it was cold, dark, and pretty scary for a young girl. The small shops around town had long been closed and Maggie was left to sit on the sidewalk curb, waiting for her aunt. When Ellie pulled up in her truck, her gleaming lights grew ever closer before they came to a screeching halt when she spotted her small niece, sopping wet and shivering on the curb. She hopped out of her truck rather clumsily in an effort to race towards Maggie. Upon seeing her aunt, Maggie curled up ever smaller and sobbed against her. She thought she was all cried out after the horror of her father’s words, her father’s thunderous voice, the resounding snap of his leather belt, but the sight of her aunt, a woman who only ever showed her love and affection, made Maggie crack all over again. Feeling boneless and exhausted, she could hardly manage to get up and Ellie took to cradling her and carrying her into the front seat beside her. Ellie turned on the classic rock station, knowing that it was Maggie’s favorite at the time. She didn’t push her to speak knowing her young niece had already been through the ringer. Ellie just drove them to Lincoln and let Maggie sniffle and cry the whole way there, but she never let Maggie’s little hand go the entire drive. She gave her soft squeezes to her hand after an especially harsh sob or loud sniffle.

 

That was nearly fifteen years ago. However, seeing Eliza’s face farther down the city street made it feel like yesterday. The wound was still so fresh, despite the time. The light green eyes that once brought Maggie so much happiness now paralyzed her when the blonde made eye contact with her, a clear grimace appearing on her face at the sight of an all too familiar pair of eyes. Maggie stood still, feet rooted to the spot. Eliza continued to walk forward.

 

“Maggie Sawyer.” Eliza said softly through a tight-lipped smile.

 

\---

 

            _Maggie had just gotten off the phone with her aunt. She was trying to get her breathing under control. This couldn’t be happening. Maggie’s second thought after calling her Aunt Ellie was to call Eliza. Surely this is a mistake, she thought. Maggie couldn’t believe that Eliza, her best friend in the whole entire world would let her get kicked out of her house. This had to be some sort of misunderstanding. Maggie had faith that Eliza would fight for her, because surely, she had no idea that telling her own parents would cause Maggie’s to kick her out. Maggie thought she knew Eliza better than that. She dialed the Wilkie’s home phone number in with cold, shaky hands. _

_“Hello?”_

_Maggie took a loud relieved breath at the sound of her best friend’s voice. She let out a weak, “Eliza, it’s me,” between stuttering breaths._

 

_“Maggie? What do you want?”_

_Maggie’s stomach flipped at the sound of her best friend’s voice laced with a malice she had never heard from her before._

_“M-my parents...they kicked me out...because of the c-card.” Maggie sniffled loudly, a new wave of tears threatening to fall as she had to relive the night’s events all over again as she tried to find the strength to explain._

_“You should have never gave me that card, Maggie. You’re sick. A freak. Don’t call me again.” The ringer went dead._

_Maggie’s heart shattered all over again at the biting words of her **former** best friend. This couldn’t be real. _

_Maggie curled up, sobbing on the curb. Her stomach was grumbling and her chest ached with an emptiness she doubted she could ever fill._

_\---_

            “That’s you? Right, Maggie?” The blonde spoke again.

 

            Maggie never thought that after those cruel, hurtful words that she would ever see Eliza again. She never _wanted_ to see Eliza again. The girl broke her in a way that left her fragmented and reeling for most of her adult life. She never thought she’d ever manage to find remotely any healing from the incident...until recently, until a stubborn, pig-headed federal agent strutted onto _her_ crime scene.

 

            When the blonde spoke the second time, Maggie managed to clear her head enough to shakily say. “Yeah. It’s me.” After a heavy breath, she let out a defeated, “I never thought I’d see you again.”

 

            “Me too...You..uh..you look good, Maggie.” Eliza was fidgeting, clearly uncomfortable with this encounter.

 

            Maggie just nods and lets an uneasy, “What are you doing in National City?”

 

            “My husband, Matthew, is here on a business trip...I joined him...I’ve always wanted to visit a big city.” The blonde smiled as she gushed about her husband.

 

            “I-I remember. We talked about escaping to some big city a lot when we hung out in your basement...”

 

            Eliza visibly winced at the reminder. She seemed to shrink into herself, just a tiny bit.  She cleared her throat awkwardly before continuing, “Listen, Maggie...I never meant for all of that to go down when we were kids...”

            Maggie flinched at Eliza’s words, shocked that maybe, finally, after all this time, she would receive the closure she always felt she deserved.

 

            Eliza continued. “I know we were young...you were confused...an—”

 

            Maggie bristled at Eliza’s words. Her defenses shot back up after a moment of vulnerability. She cut in with an icy and challenging, “ _Confused?_ ”

 

            “Yes, Maggie, _confused_. You were young and you didn’t know what you were thinking...Right? You can’t possibly still think that you’re...” Eliza closed and opened her mouth a few times, visibly uncomfortable.

 

            “ _Gay_?” Maggie said loudly, earning the attention of several people along the street. “I think the word you’re looking for is _gay_ , Eliza.”

 

            “Maggie, stop it! People can hear you! Stop saying that!” The blond said vehemently, her face flushing with embarrassment at the situation.

 

            “Stop saying what, Eliza? Stop saying that I’m gay? That I like women? Oh, does it bother you that people might hear that  _I am a lesbian?!”_ Maggie spoke with increasing volume as she grew more frustrated at this confrontation, especially frustrated at herself for letting herself fall into the trap that maybe this part of her could heal, maybe she would find closure and peace with her former best friend. _God, I was so wrong._

 

            Eliza’s eyes were bugging out. She looked so scandalized by Maggie’s words and she wanted to run away from the situation, but she found herself fixed to her spot by shock that Maggie had the audacity to say such things.

 

            “I thought you would have learned your lesson, Maggie.” Eliza said coldly. “I can’t believe that you think it’s alright to go on living the sinful  way that you do.”

 

            Maggie rolled her eyes at these words that she heard so many times. Words that were so reminiscent of the responses she would get from her family the few times she tried to reach out to them after she was kicked out. The world forced her to grow thicker skin. Her past had moved to break her, but Maggie had grown stronger. Rhetoric like this that Eliza was spouting was idiotic, but so pervasive in the world. _I am a proud, gay woman_. It had taken years of Maggie battling with internalized homophobia and Catholic guilt before she even could say these words out loud, but due to the support of her aunt and the escape of college, the academy, and eventually National City, Maggie had managed.

 

            “My girlfriend’s name is Alex and there is nothing sinful about the way I choose to love, about the _woman_ I choose to love. Alex is the best thing to ever happen to me. She’s showed me what it means to truly love and support someone. She makes me better. We make each other better.” Maggie spoke with determination and conviction. She lifted her finger and pointed it at Eliza who was staring at her with a look of horror. “You, after all these years, do not get to come back into my life and make me feel like garbage. I gave you that power for years, but no more, Eliza. The love I have for Alex is real and pure and stronger than anything I’ve ever felt for anyone, you cannot take that away with your words and your self-righteousness.”

 

            Eliza grimaced and scoffed. “You’re disgusting.” She retorted. With that, she angrily stomped away, leaving Maggie feeling a strange combination of heavier and lighter.

 

\---

 

            Maggie was left feeling slightly numb as her day seemed to get away from her. She had plans to run errands and meet up with Alex after she got out of the DEO, but after her emotionally exhaustive encounter with Eliza, she had only managed to strip down and put on one of Alex’s looser shirts that she had left behind for Maggie because the agent had quickly picked up on her penchant for stealing her shirts.

 

            Maggie curled into bed, hugging the pillow Alex usually used. It smelled like her. It made Maggie’s chest ache. She recalled the words she shouted at Eliza. She loved Alex, but she hadn’t told her yet. Nearly every part of her that had been wronged by or abandoned by past girlfriends told her to keep her walls up. It was too early to say anything, it had only been a couple months. However, Maggie’s heart spoke differently, and she knows that if she were being completely honest, she’d been in love with Alex from the very start. That’s why she was so hesitant about starting something. Every fiber in her being told her that Alex was special, Alex was different, and despite one or two hiccups along the way, Alex has lived up to this gut feeling.

 

            Nevertheless, Maggie’s need for self-preservation ran deep and she bit back those words every time Alex smiled at her, whispered sweet words into her ear, came undone beneath her, or had her grasping at the sheets in pleasure. She often felt the words bubbling up, desperate to escape, but Maggie had silenced them. After allowing it to slip out today, Maggie could admit that it felt exhilarating. She loved Alex, and she felt Alex’s love for her returned with every kiss, goofy text, or small action. If anything, that just scared Maggie even more. This was something _real._

 

            Feeling vulnerable and still unsettled from her run in with Eliza, Maggie shot off a text letting Alex know that she wasn’t feeling up to hanging out. When she didn’t receive a response, she figured Alex was maybe a little bit miffed at the short notice, but the emotional exhaustion from the day had seeped into her body. She fell asleep curled up with Alex’s pillow, her scent surrounding her and relaxing her.

 

\---

 

            Maggie was surprised when she woke up about two hours later to a soft knocking on her door. She scrambled to untangle herself from her sheets and put on a pair of shorts so she could grab the door. Maggie peered through the peep hole and saw Alex still in her DEO uniform, wringing her hands nervously. Her heart sped up. _This nerd._

 

            Maggie opened the door and did her best to put on a bright, pleasantly surprised smile. She hoped that the weariness of the day hadn’t seeped in enough to her features for her girlfriend to notice.

 

            Of course, she noticed.

             

            Maggie knew immediately that she was found out when Alex stopped wringing her hands and her brow got the little crinkle in the center when she looked at Maggie’s face.

 

            “Hi, Mags. I’m sorry...I know you said you wanted to be alone tonight, but I just wanted to stop by...and make sure you were okay. Something felt off and I-I was worried about you.” Alex looked a bit twitchy, like she was trying to resist the urge to wrap her arms around Maggie, and she was. Maggie sensed this and she also knew that a close embrace was exactly what both of them needed in the moment, so she flashed a small smile and grabbed Alex’s slightly clammy hand to lead her into the apartment.

 

            As soon as she closed the door she wrapped her arms around Alex’s waist and hugged her tightly. She melted into her lean frame and savored the tightness of the hug. She was grateful that Alex hadn’t pushed her to explain what was wrong right now. They had both made a lot of progress with communication over the course of their budding relationship and they both prioritized honesty and openness. However, both women were quick to learn that things needed to be approached in the right way and at the right time.  Pushing one another to open up wasn’t the best method. Maggie would talk when she was ready, Alex knew this and trusted their process. 

 

            Just feeling Alex’s strong arms around her, holding her close, reminded Maggie of her girlfriend’s comforting words after finding out about Emily, her promise that Maggie didn’t need to be guarded with her, that she was there “to help her heal”. That moment really marked a tipping point in their relationship. After that promise of openness and unstated love, their relationship grew ever deeper. Maggie fell even harder.

 

            Alex kissed the top of her head gently and inhaled Maggie’s sweet scent. She rubbed comforting circles into her back until every bit of tension seemed to leave the detective’s body. She knew something was up, Maggie wouldn’t often cancel without further explanation, and she was glad she trusted her gut to check in on her girlfriend. The thought of Maggie suffering alone broke Alex’s heart. She knew that Maggie had spent enough of her lifetime feeling abandoned and alone. Alex made a silent vow to the world that as long as she was allowed to, she wanted to be there for Maggie as much as possible, even if it was just to simply hold her for a couple moments like this. She would do anything to lighten the weight her girlfriend had been forced to bear on her shoulders.

 

            After all their time together, Alex also knew that Maggie still struggled to articulate when she wanted help. It wasn’t so much a pride thing as it was just a fear of feeling like a burden or a bother. “Is it okay if I stay, Maggie?” Alex said softly with her cheek pressed against Maggie’s hair. She nodded when she felt Maggie’s body sag further in what seemed like a breath of relief. She felt the smaller brunette nod against her and she pulled slightly away to kiss Maggie’s forehead, her nose, and her soft lips. Maggie took a deep breath, the air around her seeming a bit lighter.

            Alex, sensing that Maggie needed and wanted the contact, held her hand as she toed off her boots and put her gun away. Maggie seemed pleased and a bit more relaxed at the continued contact. She led Alex to her bedroom where she opened up her drawers to pull out some boxers and a t-shirt to wear. They only parted briefly for Alex to change and wash up a bit before they headed to bed.

            Before they got in, Maggie leading her by the hand, Alex stopped abruptly and Maggie immediately cursed herself thinking that she was bothering Alex by asking her to stay in with her on a Friday night. Alex, quickly reading her girlfriend’s furrowed brow, was quick to reassure her with a kiss to the cheek and a soft question of, “Is there anything I can get for you before bed, baby? Water? Food?”

            Maggie let out a breath she didn’t know she was holding, she loved this caring, thoughtful, gorgeous woman so much. She shook her head and put on a teasing smile. “You offering to cook...or should I say burn something for me, Danvers?”

            Alex laughed softly and rolled her eyes good-naturedly. “Course not, Sawyer. You’re kinda okay and I wouldn’t mind keeping you around. I’d rather not lose you to food poisoning.” They both laughed softly at that, a slight blush visible on Maggie’s tan cheeks in the low light. “I’d happily order some takeout for you if you wanted anything?”

            Maggie smiled genuinely for the first time since the afternoon. Her dimples made Alex’s heart thrum a little harder. She really loved Maggie and it was taking everything in her not to blurt it out whenever they were together.

 

            Maggie pulled her towards the bed.

 

            “Just you.”

 

            Alex smiled bashfully at her girlfriend’s soft admission. She moved in closer to her, wrapping her arm around Maggie whose nose was burrowed in the crease of her neck, her soft breath tickling Alex’s sensitive skin there. Her hand was softly gripping at Alex’s shirt as her arm was placed across Alex’s body, their legs tangled together. Alex kissed her forehead again, nuzzling her cheek against the top of Maggie’s head. She never thought she’d be one of those people, but she lived for this type of intimacy. She craved it wholeheartedly now that she was with Maggie.

 

            “I’m right here, baby.” Alex said softly when she felt her shoulder dampen. There was a slow trickle of tears moving down Maggie’s face as she let the realities of the day finally sink in. She was proud that she stuck up for herself, but her heart was heavy knowing that she had to. It hurt knowing that a girl she once saw as a light in her life called her “disgusting.” It hurt being reminded that she was kicked out at fourteen merely for wanting to be with someone of the same sex. It hurt knowing that her family has still not attempted to contact her since that cold, rainy Nebraska night close to fifteen years ago.

            Maggie sniffled softly and nestled herself closer into Alex for a moment, grateful for her presence, for her love. “Will you be the big spoon tonight?” She asked softly, looking up into Alex’s whiskey brown eyes. She saw only openness and kindness and the glow of love in those deep soulful eyes. She was proud of her girlfriend for expressing what she needed. 

 

            “I’ll be anything that you need, Maggie.” Alex responded softly. Her sincerity and conviction clear even through her hushed tone. Maggie’s heart soared at her girlfriend’s admission and she eagerly moved into Alex’s arms when she outstretched them. She let out a deep sigh and melted into Alex’s touch when she was pulled in tighter.

 

            Alex kissed her shoulder gently and Maggie felt every ounce of love in that soft peck. She linked hands with the arm Alex had thrown over her waist. She lifted their joined hands and kissed the top of Alex’s hand, hoping it conveyed all the gratitude she had for Alex staying, for Alex helping her heal, for Alex making her feel safe, for Alex _being Alex._

 

            It was only their surrender into sleep that prevented whispers of “I love you” from escaping their lips that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you guys think?
> 
> Let me know with comments and kudos!
> 
> Validate me please :)
> 
> If you have some change, I'd really appreciate the support on [Ko-fi](http://ko-fi.com/ldiamond)
> 
> Help a broke student out if you can and any less time I have to spend working, I can spend creating content for you guys :)
> 
> Leave prompts in the comments or at my Tumblr l-dwrites.tumblr.com


	15. Maggie's Plan (Part 1) *Smut*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on several asks for smut, morning sex, and dirty talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! Thank you so much for your incredible feedback on the last chapter! You guys never fail to put a smile on my face with your encouragement!
> 
> This one is the first part of a smut fic. I was planning on posting it all as one piece, but I have several deadlines for publications coming up, and I didn't want to leave you guys hanging.
> 
> Also, I'm also interested in taking Sanvers fan art prompts...I can't make any promises on whether or not I will be successful in my venturing, but I'd like to try so drop an idea for me down in the comments and I'll see if I get inspired :)....I've got some more Bike Shop AU art in the works, but I'll hold on to them until I drop another chapter.... Gotta keep that good Sanvers content flowing #SanversEndgame
> 
> CW: obvious smut, dirty talk, scratching
> 
> If it's not your thing, please skip
> 
> Unbeta'd and sorry I didn't proofread, I will eventually...my eyes are tired

            Alex didn’t want to get up. She glanced at the digital clock on her night stand and saw that her alarm would be ringing in a few minutes. Maggie’s front was pressed against her back, her fiancée’s arm wrapped around her waist, her hand gripped in her t-shirt. Maggie’s apparent need to have Alex so close even while they slept never failed to make Alex smile. She loved waking up in Maggie’s hold. She loved the reminder that she had this incredible, smart, tough, beautiful woman to love and that she was loved by her in return.

            Maggie had the day off today and it was her first real break after working tirelessly on a big case. The last thing Alex wanted to do was wake up her sleeping fiancée because she knew she both needed and deserved the rest. Alex did her best to gently and silently shift out of Maggie’s hold so that she could grab her phone and turn off her loud alarm. She was able to successfully stretch and snag her phone to unplug it and swipe the alarm off with only about a minute to spare without waking Maggie up. She breathed a soft sigh of relief before she moved to get out of bed, still quiet and careful. She delicately tried to extract her fiancée’s hand from its grip on her shirt, but it only took a moment of feeling the sudden shift that Alex felt Maggie’s grip tighten and tug gently on the fabric.

            Alex felt bad that Maggie had felt her moving and was beginning to stir. She kissed her gently on her forehead before trying again to pry herself from her grip. Her movement only resulted in a grabby Maggie shifting so that her whole arm was wrapped tightly around Alex’s waist and she was partially on top of her.

 

            Alex chuckled at the antics of a drowsy Maggie.

 

            “Stay.” Maggie urged softly, her sleep tousled hair covered her face, but Alex could tell that she was pouting adorably.

 

            “Baby, I would if I could...but I gotta bunch of meetings and stuff to attend to maintain my cover as a fed.”

 

            Alex could feel Maggie nuzzling against her and shaking her head in response. Alex rubbed slow circles on Maggie’s back and returned to laying on her back to accommodate her fiancée’s hold. As a result, Maggie shifted again, so now her smaller body was completely draped across Alex’s front, and she clung on to her shirt. Her face was pressed against the crease of Alex’s neck and her silliness made Alex beam. _God, I just want to spend all day in bed with her._

 

            Alex let Maggie settle into this position for several more minutes. She resigned herself to having to take a quicker than normal shower and just grab some coffee at the DEO to make up for the extra time she was spending in bed. She felt Maggie completely relax against her all over again, and another wave of guilt washed over her when she moved to get up again, knowing that she really had to start getting ready to make it in on time.

 

            “Noooo,” her fiancée whined and squeezed her tighter, her breath tickling Alex’s neck. She brushed hair out of Maggie’s face and kissed her forehead. “I’m sorry, Mags. The sooner I go, the sooner I can come back.” She pulled Maggie in for a tight hug and breathed in deeply the scent of her sweet coconut shampoo. Maggie kissed Alex’s exposed collarbone and gave one more quick nuzzle to her neck before relinquishing her hold and shifting to get up. “Fine,” she let out with a dramatic huff.

 

            Alex had a dopey grin on her face as she got up and turned around to see Maggie immediately curling up on her side of the bed, clinging to Alex’s pillow. She couldn’t help but feel awash with love and adoration for her beautifully tough fiancée who was so soft around her. She leaned in for what was supposed to be one brief peck before rushing to get ready, however, Maggie quickly deepened the kiss into one that left them both panting. Alex reluctantly pulled back and rolled her eyes at the sly wink Maggie shot her way. _This woman was gonna be the death of her._

 ---

 

            Alex showered quickly and put on some light makeup in the bathroom. She dried her hair in record time, ever grateful that she had decided to cut her hair short after being recruited for the DEO. She straightened the ends of her hair that needed it before returning to the bedroom to get dressed. She smiled at the sight of Maggie still curled up. She looked forward to coming home so she could be back in her loving arms. Alex pulled on a pair of black tapered slacks and sat down on the edge of the bed, setting a pair of black heels down on the floor beside her. She put her arms through her white button down and closed the first few buttons, pausing to adjust and untuck the collar from her neck. Her abs tightened briefly at the cold touch of Maggie’s hands on her skin. Maggie had wrapped herself around Alex’s back, her hands wandering the expanses of Alex’s exposed skin beneath her still mostly open button down. A shiver ran down Alex’s spine when she felt Maggie’s soft lips teasing at the nape of her neck. She moaned softly, letting herself get caught up in the feel of Maggie’s hands when the detective took her ear lobe gently in her mouth and tugged. Maggie’s hands had wandered to the top of Alex’s rib cage, settling just along the underside of her breasts. It was hardly much, but Alex was already so turned on from Maggie’s exploratory touches. Her fiancée continued kissing along Alex’s jaw, pecking and playfully nipping wherever she could reach from her position behind her. _Shit, I’m gonna be late,_ Alex thought as she let her head loll back giving Maggie greater access to her sensitive neck.

 

            “You look so sexy, baby. All dressed up like a federal badass...” Maggie rasped. The husky tone of her breath had heat coiling in Alex’s abdomen. She sunk further into her hold, turning a bit so she could finally capture her fiancée’s lips in a deep and proper kiss. Getting a nod of consent, Maggie shifted one of her hands to massage at Alex’s breast, rolling her fingers along her nipple. She could feel the hardened bud even through Alex’s bra. _Fuck, I want her to stay._ Alex moaned at the stimulation and her head was getting further clouded by the fog of arousal. Maggie’s teeth scraped at her neck as she teased at the soft skin while her hand deftly undid the few closed buttons of Alex’s blouse. All previous signs of fatigue seemed to have dissipated from the detective as a wave of energy coursed through her body at the sight of Alex in a suit,

 

            “ _Fuck_ , Alex.”  Maggie groaned when her fiancée moved to straddle her lap, pushing her to the bed to gain better leverage as they kissed. She was already so wet and worked up and she couldn’t stop the loud moan from escaping her throat when Alex’s hips grinded down into her own.

 

            “You and this outfit...God, it just reminds me of the tarmac...Just one look and I knew I wanted to fuck you _so_ badly.” Alex bucked her hips again, her lips moving to tease down Maggie’s neck, her hands pushing her shirt up so she could better access Maggie’s chest.

 

            “Yeah?” The agent asked breathily before taking one of Maggie’s sensitive nipples in her mouth. She licked and lightly bit at the hardened bud, just the way she knew Maggie liked and it earned her several rolls of Maggie’s hips. _Fuck, I’m going to be so, so late._

Maggie’s hand tangled itself in Alex’s hair, gently holding her in place so she’d keep up her ministrations on her breasts. She was already panting, needy, and soaked. “Fuck, Alex, _yes._...” Maggie moaned as Alex switched her mouth’s attention to her other breast while one of her hands continued massaging the other.

 

            “I wanted you then. I wanted to see you come undone beneath me... I wanted to mess up your perfect hair and power suit with our desperate fucking.... And, _fuck_ I wanted you take me.”

 

            Alex growled at Maggie’s dirty confession and the sound made Maggie even wetter. Alex’s free hand moved slowly down her body, slowly teasing with light traces of her finger before she moved to cup Maggie’s heated center. Alex let out a desperate groan at the feel of Maggie’s wet underwear. “Jesus, Maggie. You’re already so wet for me, _Fuck._ You’re so sexy.” Maggie keened into her touch, her breath quickened as Alex’s hand pushed her soaked underwear to the side so she could draw slow circles on her clit with two fingers.

 

            Maggie was tightly holding on to Alex’s back, her shirt was open and partially folded down over her shoulders so Maggie had a clear view of Alex’s bra-clad chest. When Maggie whispered a breathy _please,_ Alex entered her with one finger and set a fast pace, wanting to give Maggie everything that she needed and still mindful of the fact that she needed to get to work. Maggie kept bucking her hips into her hand, desperately pleading for _more_ , and Alex added an additional finger. She felt Maggie’s slick heat clenching around her and it made her own arousal spike. Her forehead was pressed against Maggie’s shoulder as she continued to thrust into Maggie. When she started to hook her fingers, curling them against the spot that drove Maggie to the very edge, she let out a satisfied hiss when she felt Maggie's nails scratching down her back, just on the right side of painful.

Alex knew she her fiancée was close; her hips were jerking at an uneven rhythm and her walls were clenching Alex’s fingers tighter and tighter. She knew she was waiting for the word, “Maggie, baby, come for me. I wanna feel you come all around me.”

 

            Maggie’s whole body seemed to tighten and tense as waves of pleasure spread throughout her frame. Alex groaned when her hand was wet by a large gush of wetness and she rested against Maggie for a few moments as she gently moved her fingers to lead Maggie through the rest of her orgasm. Both women groaned softly when she pulled out and brought her fingers to her lips, sucking Maggie’s arousal clean from her hand.

 

            “Fuck, Maggie. You taste so good, ” Alex said softly, breathing heavily against Maggie’s slightly dampened skin.

 

            Maggie, still in a haze, chuckled softly and wrapped her arms around Alex, kissing her forehead. “Fuck, I love you, baby.” It took several minutes for them to both get their breathing under control, but their peaceful moment was interrupted by the blaring ring of Alex’s phone.

 

            “Shit. Mags, I gotta go. J’onn’s probably looking for me and neither of us want him sending Kara after me so that she could fly in on us again.”

 

            “Alexxxxx,” Maggie whined. “Tell them you have some wifely duties you need to practice.” Maggie, despite her powerful orgasm, was more revved up than ever and she desperately wanted Alex to stay. Plus, she didn’t get a chance to make Alex come yet, and _that’s my favorite part._

Alex laughed at Maggie’s pout and wouldn’t deny that she felt a bit swayed by it. She was so wet after watching Maggie come so hard, and she wanted to get off and spend the day in bed with her...where both of them could get off repeatedly. Alex couldn’t deny that their sex marathons were some of her favorite times, she was more than reluctant to leave.

 

            “I don’t know, babe... I don’t think ‘ _Sorry, I can’t come into work because I’m too busy making Maggie come”_ is an acceptable excuse.”

           

            Maggie swatted at her ass lightly in response to her quip and it only served to rile Alex up more. She gathered up her blazer and pulled her shirt on properly and headed to the living room. She knew she needed to create distance between her and Maggie, otherwise she would fall back into bed with little to no more coaxing. She quickly went to the bathroom to wash her hands and fix her somewhat disheveled appearance. She finally managed to button her shirt up completely, step into her heels and rush out the door, shouting a quick, “I love you, baby. I’ll be back soon!” as she left the apartment.

\---

Maggie was doing her best to fall back asleep, after all it was just shy of 8 am, and she really needed to catch up after a few weeks of lack of sleep. However, the heat and arousal between her legs was all she could focus on. She absolutely loved topping Alex. She loved watching her beautiful fiancée unravel as pleasure spread through her form, but there was also something so special about the times when Alex took charge like she had this morning. It hadn’t taken too long for the agent to gain confidence in the bedroom, and her enthusiasm and seemingly never-ending stamina certainly never left Maggie unsatisfied. However, in past relationships, her partners had always assumed that Maggie would always top. It wasn’t until her relationship with Alex that she was able and even willing to experience any type of role reversal. She hadn’t trusted any past partners the way she did Alex.

            It was a bit awkward at first, but the pair learned to communicate openly about their wants and desires, their limits and their curiosities when it came to sex. One of the first things they both noticed was that dirty talk always made them both a little more desperate. Some well-chosen filthy words and key phrases could have both women pushed to the very edge. Alex’s praise kink also quickly became evident, and Maggie got such a rush from watching her fiancée’s body arch forward into her touch at the soft whisper of “ _good girl.”_  She was getting wetter just thinking about it.

            The pair also took the time to explore safe kink. They did their research, communicated, and put the time in to make sure that they stayed attuned to one another’s needs. Maggie had never been more sexually satisfied in any other relationship, and it only led to an increase in her sex drive, a fact that Alex took great pride in.

 

            Maggie, although she wasn’t accustomed to relinquishing control during sex, learned quickly that having Alex guiding her and leading her towards orgasm with her attentiveness and skill never failed to make her feel worshipped, valued, and loved. When Alex took control (and vice versa), they both understood it as an exercise in trust, and it’s an experience they both took seriously...even when they were being rather _playful_ or _teasing._

That’s exactly what she was craving now after their exciting morning. She wanted Alex in control. She wanted to be desperate, aching, and begging for her release. After seeing Alex in her power suit, she wanted to see Alex’s cocky, more _dominant_ side...and Maggie had just the plan to make it happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you guys think? 
> 
> Let me know with kudos and comments!
> 
> I never thought I'd be writing smut, but you guys ask and I live to please! Validate me, please and thanks 
> 
> If you have some change, I'd really appreciate the support on [Ko-fi](http://ko-fi.com/ldiamond)
> 
> Help a broke student out if you can and any less time I have to spend working, I can spend creating content for you guys :)
> 
> Leave prompts for me in the comments or at my Tumblr, l-dwrites.tumblr.com
> 
> I promise I will get to the second part as soon as I can!


	16. A Walk in the Park

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Sanvers date" drabble + artwork

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! Thank you so much for the incredible, amazing response to the last chapter. The second part will be posted by the end of the week. I'm struggling a bit because well...things (and by things I mean top!Alex) has gotten really..well, filthy...like are you guys cool with that? 
> 
> I'm still outside my comfort zone writing smut, but you guys are encouraging me, and jeez it had me sweating. I needed to take a couple laps tbh. 
> 
> Anyways, I wanted to share this quick drabble and fan art that I made because canon deprived us of Sanvers date scenes and we deserve all of them...so this is me trying to provide. Hope it tides you guys over for now. It hurts my heart to see this tag slowly dying. 
> 
> Lemme know...do you guys want me to continue with fan art?
> 
> Hope you all enjoy!

 

Maggie and Alex walked hand in hand along the park trail. Alex was sharing a story about a new trainee mistaking her for another recruit and bragging about how he was going to soar through training and how nobody would be able to pin him down.

"And then...oh Maggie," Alex laughed loudly, "...his face when I flipped his ass on the mat was priceless!" 

Maggie snorted in reaction and smiled, her dimples were on full display. She was constantly amused by her girlfriend's antics. 

At the sight of Maggie's smile, Alex's heart skipped a beat. She fell harder every damn time she saw those dimples and the detective's gorgeous smile. A thoughtful, reflective look passed over her face as she stared at Maggie for a few seconds, unable to turn her head away from the beautiful sight. 

"What's up?" Maggie asked confusedly. 

Alex grew flush when she realized she had been caught staring. She looked down at the ground shyly. 

Maggie, sensing Alex's embarrassment, brought her hand to her cheek, gently stroking it with her thumb. 

She smiled encouragingly, "What's on your mind, babe?" She spoke gently.

"You." Alex said still blushing, her voice barely above a whisper. 

Maggie's smile broadened and brightened, a bit of redness reaching her own cheeks at Alex's admission. Even the simplest of acts on Alex's part had Maggie's heart racing like no other. She was falling so hard, so fast. It made her feel vulnerable, and that both scared her and exhilarated her at the same time, because she felt safe with Alex, safer than she's ever felt with another partner.

"That's gay, Danvers." Maggie joked with a teasing smile. She was trying to lighten the moment with humor as she often did and she knew Alex could see right through her. Alex rolled her eyes and leaned into her hand still holding her cheek, before taking Maggie's hand in her own and placing a light kiss on the top of her hand. 

She pulled Maggie in closer by wrapping an arm around her shoulder. The world seemed to stand still as she took a moment to brush Maggie's hair back and look at her sincerely. Her eyes looked between her eyes and her lips. 

"You're just so breathtaking, Maggie." Alex says softly, shyly. "Sometimes it just really hits me, ya know?" 

Maggie's heart soared. She felt so incredibly wanted and needed and  _loved._

She pulled Alex in for a passionate kiss, her hand moving to entangle in her short hair, her other pulling her in closer by the lower back. 

Alex smiled into the kiss, only breaking away for a second before she pulled Maggie in to deepen it. 

Surrounded by the changing leaves, crisp air, and everything and all things Maggie, Alex knew... _this was what she's waited her whole life for._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you guys think?
> 
> Let me know with comments and kudos!
> 
> If you have some change, I'd really appreciate the support on [Ko-fi](http://ko-fi.com/ldiamond)
> 
> Help a broke student out if you can and any less time I have to spend working, I can spend creating content for you guys :)


	17. Maggie's Plan (Part 2) *Smut*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of Chapter 15
> 
> Maggie is a tease. Alex is a frustrated mess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, so this two-shot is getting turned into a three-shot (is that a thing?) 
> 
> Don't be mad at me...I just have a lot of upcoming assignments for work and whatnot and I didn't want to leave you guys waiting on this too long so here is a bit of a continuation to Maggie's plan. There will certainly be more (as soon as I get to writing it). 
> 
> CW: phone sex, masturbation, dirty talk, light dom/sub undertones, praise kink, bratting 
> 
> If it's not your thing, feel free to skip
> 
> Also, please keep in mind, as this story gets more involved in kink (in this chapter and definitely in the next, and future chapters if you guys prefer), I would like to add for context that Alex and Maggie have had clear discussions about likes, dislikes, limits, and what boundaries they enjoy pushing together. Communication is important. Consent is sexy. Safe, Sane, Consensual is the only way to go. And that's my PSA for you, folks.
> 
> You guys asked for filth...Hope you all enjoy!

Alex was doing her best to pay attention during her meetings, but she still had an uncomfortable heat between her legs that she desperately wanted to attend to. The sight of Maggie cumming beneath her was almost enough to toss her over the edge, she was so close, but of course her phone had to ring just at the wrong moment. She grumbled under her breath as she sat through a seminar surrounded by dull suits. She wanted to be back home with her girl.

 

She was discreetly playing a word game on her phone as a means of distraction when it buzzed.

 

 **Sawyer:** I miss you.

 

Alex smiled and her heart warmed.

 

 **Danvers:** I miss you too babe <3

 

Alex’s jaw dropped when she saw that Maggie had responded with a photo of her hand slipped into her underwear.

 

 **Sawyer:** I especially miss your fingers

 **Sawyer:** your touch

 **Sawyer:** your tongue

 **Sawyer:** I wish you were here, Alex

 

Alex’s heart pulsed loudly in her ears as she read and reread her fiancée’s messages. The image of Maggie touching herself made her sex clench. She was growing more and more sexually frustrated by Maggie’s texts.

 

 **Danvers:** Baby. fuck..I’m in a meeting

 

 **Sawyer:** You should be home with me

 **Sawyer:** I’m so wet

 **Sawyer:** so desperate for you

 

Alex had to suppress a whine as she squeezed her phone tighter. Heat shot straight to her center as she took in Maggie’s words, falling into the steady web of temptation that her playful fiancée was weaving for her with her words.

 

Maggie was laying on top of their unmade bed, her hand slowly teasing at her skin, running slow lines with her fingertips from her chest to her hips and back up again. She was trying to build up her own need, the same way she knew Alex’s was mounting due to her teasing words. She wanted to coax out every drop of pleasure from Alex, and she needed to set the scene. She could just imagine Alex now, sitting next to a bunch of uptight feds who had no idea the sexual fantasies her mind was dreaming up. She was certain her fiancée was sitting there desperate and agitated, especially after not coming this morning. Maggie felt bad about her having to run out, but she didn’t feel bad for the teasing...She knew it would be worth it.

 

 **Danvers:** Mags... please

 

 **Sawyer:** Please what? Does Agent Danvers want to know more about how I’m lying in bed thinking about her...getting more wet by the second

 **Sawyer:** Thinking about you taking me with the ridged toy I love

 **Sawyer:** It’s big.. I know...but I’m drenched baby...I love thinking about you stretching me out

 

 **Danvers:** _Fuck_

The act of sexting Alex was really doing things for Maggie. Her dirty words were sending pleasure and thrills to her core and she started to gently tease at her still sensitive clit. She was so slick with arousal.

 

Maggie was driving Alex wild. Her filthy words had Alex’s mind cloudy with need. She wanted to feel Maggie underneath her _now_. She knew that’s what her fiancée was craving, especially after she called her “Agent Danvers”. Whenever Maggie strongly desired Alex’s dominant side, she would call her that. Her husky tone when she would breathe in out never failed to push Alex to thrust a bit harder and to fuck her deeper, to give Maggie exactly what she knew she wanted. Alex knew her fiancée was trying to tease this side out of her right now, and it was making her pulse race.

 

 **Sawyer:** I’m rubbing my clit baby... I wish it was your hand

 

 **Sawyer:** I wish you could feel how wet I am right now

 

 **Sawyer:** I wish you could taste me

 

Alex could feel her own wetness growing, an impossible need burning in her gut. She shifted uncomfortably in her seat and impatiently checked her watch. Flashes of memories, images of Maggie naked, the sounds of her labored breath and passionate moans filled Alex’s mind. She had no idea what this speaker was saying. She practically jumped out of her skin when she felt the insistent buzzing of a phone call in her lap, the vibration doing nothing to quell her arousal. Alex did her best to exit the room quietly, but she was practically tripping over herself when she saw Maggie’s name on her screen.

 

She walked out into a somewhat empty courtyard and took the call.

 

Her breath hitched when she heard Maggie’s soft, beautiful moans on the other end.

Maggie’s breath was heavy as she worked a hand between her legs, she was teasing at her pussy with light touches. She had taken to avoiding her clit and building herself up. She was so sensitive, even these light tracing motions were driving her crazy. The knowledge that Alex was certainly desperate and frustrated on the other end of the phone made a thrill run down her spine.

 

“It should be you playing with my pussy, Alex.” Maggie said with a raspy voice.

 

Alex bit the inside of her cheek as she cautiously looked around to make sure nobody was in her vicinity as she spoke. She was frustrated. Maggie was touching herself, moaning, wanting her, and she was trapped at these stupid seminars.

 

Alex swallowed loudly, Maggie smirked at the sound.

 

“Dammit, Maggie...That’s not fair, baby.” Alex whined.

 

“No, babe...what’s not fair was leaving me like this....so fucking ready for you...ready for you to take me.” Maggie teased, fully knowing that Alex wouldn’t take her comments to heart. They both respected and loved each other’s dedication to work. This was about setting a teasing scene. Her own dirty words were helping her arousal build.

 

Alex let out a low growl in frustration, aware of what Maggie was trying to do, and the sound sent a rush through Maggie.

 

“Alex, baby, _fuck.”_ Maggie moaned as she finally gave in to her need and pushed two fingers into her slick entrance. Her thrusts were steady but slow, she was grinding her clit against her palm just right.

 

“Tell me what you’re doing, Maggie.” Alex commanded in a stern tone. Maggie brought her free hand to her chest to start teasing at her hardened nipples, excited by her fiancée’s assertive sound.

 

With a wobbly voice, Maggie let out a strained, “I’m fucking myself...two fingers... and I’m pinching my nipples, baby.”

 

“Shit, Maggie, that’s so hot. You’re so sexy, baby.” Alex said lowly. Maggie moaned at the obvious need in Alex’s voice.

 

“Al-Alex...fuck...please.” Maggie whined as she writhed on the bed. Her hand’s pace quickening as her desperation was mounting.

“I- I need...” Maggie let out a sharp yelp that sent shivers down Alex’s spine when her hand found the spot on her front wall that drove her insane.

 

“What do you need, Mags? Do you want me to tell you what do?” Alex said, Maggie could hear the smirk in her voice. She loved when Alex got smug like this. It turned her on all the more knowing that she could draw out that confidence in Alex and that she would certainly be benefiting from its effects later on.

 

“Yes..fuck...baby. _Yes._ ” Maggie moaned.

 

“Good girl.” Alex praised. “Now...I want you to flip over, babe. Lean on a pillow and keep your hand working at your pussy.”

 

Alex heard a groan and a soft thud as Maggie shifted on to her stomach, taking a moment to adjust herself into a comfortable position with a pillow beneath her. The friction on her clit had increased in this position and she moaned loudly.

 

“Alright, Maggie. I want you to fuck yourself on your fingers. Grind against your hand and take what you need. I want you to think about how I’m going to bend you over and fuck you as soon as I get home.” Alex spoke confidently, her own words and dirty promises making her pulse thrum. She desperately wished she could run off to the bathroom and get herself off to take off the edge, but doing this for Maggie right now would have to do.

 

“That’s so fucking hot, Danvers. I want you so badly, baby.”

 

Alex could hear Maggie’s breathing pick up and her moans grew in frequency, in rhythm with her thrusts.

 

“You sound so sexy, Mags. I want you to be imagining my cock stretching you out. Me taking you hard, bending you over on the side of the bed...fucking you  _deep,_ just the way you need, the only way I know how to do.” Maggie grunted and whined as she felt her climax building. Her hands were slick with her arousal and her hips were jerking forward, desperately chasing her orgasm. Alex’s heart raced a bit faster at the stimulating noises, at the vivid image of her fiancée fucking herself on their bed. “I want you to tell me how it feels, Mags.”

 

“Fuck. _So_ good, Alex. I’m close.”

 

"I want to feel you stretching me out, holding me down."

 

" _Shit."_ Maggie whimpered and whined. 

 

“Fuck, Maggie.”

 

Alex listened as she could hear the faint creaking of the bed, the shifting sounds of the phone brushing with the moving linens and the sharp moans of Maggie’s mounting climax. “I want you to come for me, Maggie. Let me hear you, baby.”

 

Maggie, already holding herself on the edge awaiting Alex’s word, did just that. She came, but not before doing what she knew would seal her fate for later.

 

She hung up the phone just as a rush of wetness coated her hand. She moaned as the shockwaves of pleasure rocked her body, thoughts of Alex dominant and _punishing_ her later were only serving to prolong the waves of pleasure ebbing through her system.

 

Alex was listening attentively, her phone pressed hard against her ear as she desperately wanted to hear the beautiful noises of Maggie coming undone. She knew Maggie was holding off until she gave her the okay and Alex was puzzled when all sound seemed to cease after she had told Maggie to come. She clicked her volume button several times to no avail and she pulled her phone away and finally saw that the call had ended a minute ago. _That’s cruel, Sawyer. You’ve got to be kidding me._

As Alex grumbled to herself, still very disoriented by the turn of events, her phone vibrated again, this time with a facetime call from Maggie. She quickly hit to connect the call and was met by the image of Maggie with her lips wrapped around her fingers lewdly. There was a mischievous glint in her fiancee’s eyes and Alex knew she was really trying to push Alex and their limits today. _I’m game,_ she thought quickly before putting on her best angry annoyed face.

 

Maggie bit the inside of her cheek in attempt to hold back her laughter at the clear look of disappointment and disapproval on Alex’s face. She played her actions off innocently and smiled into the camera as she sucked her arousal off her fingers with a loud pop. She hummed approvingly at the taste of herself knowing it would make Alex jealous that she couldn’t lick her fingers off herself.

 

“Really wish you were here, babe.” Maggie said with a broad smile, her dimples on display. She checked it off as victory when she saw Alex’s jaw tighten and her mood seemed to shift.

 

“You’re going to pay for that, Maggie.” Alex said calmly. Her words made Maggie shift the camera a bit as she moved it further away, giving Alex a view of her hand teasing at her breasts.

 

“I’m going to have you begging, _desperate_ to cum, wishing you had behaved.”

 

Maggie moaned, her brow furrowed and her lips pouting cutely. The sight made Alex’s heart wrench. She loved this beautiful, smart, sexy woman so much. She was going to show her exactly _how much_ , as soon as she fucking could.

 

“You better be ready for me.” Alex said sternly before hanging up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you guys think?
> 
> Tbh the next part is only gonna get dirtier from here....¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> Top!Alex is really doing a number on me to write. And just for discourse's sake....I very much believe they are both switches but Maggie definitely is the top in the relationship while Alex bottoms.
> 
> Let me know if you liked it with comments and kudos!
> 
> If you have some change, I'd really appreciate the support on [Ko-fi](http://ko-fi.com/ldiamond)
> 
> Help a broke student out if you can and any less time I have to spend working, I can spend creating content for you guys :)


	18. Wrapped Up In You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A fluffy Midvale drabble + artwork

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made another fan art of Alex and Maggie in Midvale. I wrote this short drabble for the artwork and I hope you enjoy.
> 
> I am taking prompts/commissions for art, so let me know if you're interested!
> 
> Also, I really enjoyed writing this piece and have plans to write more of Maggie and Alex exploring Midvale sometime in the future. 
> 
> Enjoy the fluff and feels and love!

“Danvers, where are we going?”

 

“You really don’t get the meaning of ‘surprise’, huh?” Alex retorted and smiled. “Plus, I thought you were a detective, why don’t you detect?” She laughed good-naturedly at the adorable pout that appeared on Maggie’s face at her challenge.

 

“I’ve never been to Midvale before, you’ve got home field advantage.” Maggie sniped back and rolled her eyes. This only earned her another laugh in response.

 

 _It looks like I’m gonna have to change my tactics_ , Maggie thought to herself after a few moments of comfortable silence between the two. She turned her attention back to Alex  and poked her gently in the side. Alex gave her a quick look of curiosity before turning her attention back to the road.

 

“Hmm?” Alex hummed.

 

“If you tell me, I’ll make it worth your while.”  Maggie said huskily, leaning into Alex’s ear as one of her hands inched up her thigh. She felt Alex tense and shiver at her touch. She nipped at Alex’s earlobe and tugged gently before she got lightly swatted away.

 

“Mags! Don’t distract the driver! Keep your stupidly hot sex powers to yourself for like at least another 20 minutes!” Alex huffed out. She feigned frustration but really, she was more than amused by Maggie’s antics.

 

The detective let out a deep sigh and sunk back into her seat. She stuck her tongue out at Alex and this earned her a muttered, “That tongue is part of your sex powers, so put that away too, detective.”

 

Maggie laughed at Alex’s dorkiness. “Stupidly hot sex powers...can’t say I’ve heard that one before, Danvers.” She giggled at Alex’s blush and leaned over for one more quick peck to her cheek.

 

“Danvers, I don’t know how you never knew you were gay. This NASA snapback you said you wore all the time should’ve really been a huge tell.” It was Alex’s turn to pout after letting out a soft scowl.

 

“I know, babe...my wardrobe knew I was gay way before I did.”

 

Maggie knew Alex’s late blooming was still sometimes a point of insecurity for her and she wanted to make sure her girlfriend knew it was nothing to be ashamed about. She linked their hands and gently kissed Alex’s knuckles.

 

“Don’t worry, baby. I think you’re perfect just the way you are.” Maggie said softly, her sincerity evident in her voice.

 

Alex beamed.

\---

 

Maggie had fallen asleep very shortly after that exchange. They had left Eliza’s house very early and gotten something to eat at a 24-hour diner on the way. Maggie was grouchy at the early start but Alex had insisted it was necessary, and Maggie, the secret softie that she was, would do anything for Alex.

 

Alex woke Maggie by gently brushing her hair out of her face and softly nudging her side.

 

“We’re here, baby.”

 

Maggie, a bit disoriented, let her eyes slowly open as she took in her surroundings. It just seemed like they had pulled over on the side of a highway. She got out of the car and stretched her arms and legs, letting out a satisfied hum when her back and joints cracked.

 

“What exactly is ‘here’, Alex?” Maggie questioned, still not clear on where she was and why she was there.

 

Alex took her hand and gave it a strong squeeze. “Follow me, Mags.”

 

It was still pretty dark out so Alex had taken to helping Maggie navigate the vegetation-covered stone pathway she was led to. They walked for a few minutes hand-in-hand until they reached a well-hidden clearing in the brush. From there, Maggie jaw dropped as she was met by an in incredible ocean view framed by brilliant greens and yellows of the nearby foliage. The blue waters crashed against large stone stacks. It was breathtaking, as was the gentle smile that Alex was had gracing her face.

 

The air was a bit chilly even with a sweater on as Alex led them to a wooden fence. She sat down and pulled Maggie in to sit against her front. Alex flipped her snapback and wrapped her arms around her tightly and Maggie melted into her warmth.

 

After a couple minutes of listening to the gentle crashing of the waves against the shore, the sky started to change colors as the sun rose. The dark blues morphed into brilliant reds and oranges. It was gorgeous and only enhanced the idyllic landscape.

 

“It’s beautiful.” Maggie noted softly.

 

“No more than you,” Alex said gently, her cheek gently pressed against Maggie’s soft hair.

 

“You gettin’ soft on me?” Maggie joked, trying to hide the blush on her cheeks. She shifted out of Alex’s hold and turned her body around so she was sitting on the wooden plank of the fence, facing Alex.

 

The line was so reminiscent of their beginnings, the blossoming love they had since the tarmac. It made her heart race and fill with warmth. She leaned in to kiss Alex after she caught Alex’s eyes flit to her lips. Her hands went to hold Alex’s cheeks as she was pulled in closer to deepen the kiss. Maggie could feel all the levels of unspoken love in their shared kiss. They had only been together a few months, but Maggie knew that this was it for her. Alex was her _everything._ This moment, and every moment with Alex, was perfect. Maggie pulled away for a breath after smiling broadly into the kiss.

 

Alex leaned her forehead against Maggie’s and ran her hand gently down her side with one hand while the other cupped Maggie’s hand which held her cheek. This intimacy she never thought she was made for was all that she craved now. She wanted everything with Maggie, that included tearing down walls she was adamant would remain up her whole life.

 

“I used to come here with my dad. He always had a knack for knowing when I needed it...we’d drive out here super early in the morning and watch the sunrise together sitting on this fence or in the back of his pickup truck...I haven’t been here since then.”

 

Alex felt tears welling in her eyes and rather than wiping them away, she let them fall, knowing that Maggie wouldn’t judge her vulnerability. She felt safe with her. She let out a watery chuckle when Maggie’s soft lips intercepted the flowing tears, kissing them away.

 

“Thank you for bringing me here, and sharing this with me.” Maggie spoke gently.

She kissed her forehead and pulled Alex into a tight embrace.

 

“I wouldn’t want to be here with anyone else.” Alex said honestly.

 

\----

 

The chilly air had warmed a bit with the rising of the sun and Maggie had returned to her position of leaning into Alex’s front. They were enjoying the gentle sounds of nature and the fresh air. This was the kind of retreat that was much needed in their line of work. Maggie closed her eyes to savor the moment when she felt Alex kiss the crown of her head and breathe in the smell of her soft hair.

 

“You’re my best friend, Maggie.”

 

Maggie felt the familiar burn of tears welling in her own eyes and she chose not to fight them. Alex was here for her, and she would always catch her. Maggie was learning to trust this feeling more than ever. She pulled Alex’s arms to wrap even tighter around her after kissing a spot on her chest that she could reach as she turned.

 

She slumped further into her hold and Alex felt more than heard the soft vibrations of Maggie’s response, “You’re my best friend too, Alex,” against her sweatshirt.

 

They hadn’t said “I love you” yet but both women knew they were already there. There would be time to say those words, but right now, wrapped in each other’s warmth, and surrounded by this overwhelming feeling of unspoken love, this, _best friends, lovers, and silent promises of forever,_ was enough.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you guys think?
> 
> If you have some change, I'd really appreciate the support on [Ko-fi](http://ko-fi.com/ldiamond) ! 
> 
> Help a broke student out if you can and any less time I have to spend working, I can spend creating content fo you guys :)
> 
> Let me know what you thought with comments and kudos!
> 
> Leave prompts in the comments or at my Tumblr, l-dwrites.tumblr.com


	19. Day 1 of SanversWeek: Alternate Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 1 of SanversWeek: Alternate Meeting
> 
> A Sanvers sort of Buffy AU absolutely nobody asked for

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! I'm so happy you all seemed to really enjoy the last chapter and artwork. You all really blew me away with the incredible responses and it was amazing. I'm working on some more artwork that I'm very excited to share with you all...In addition Part 3 for Maggie's Plan is underway...I've just got a lot going on right now.
> 
> I really appreciate every one who has shared kind words with me through either Ao3 or Tumblr, lately I've had an influx of anons being very harsh and honestly cruel about my writing and work and I really feel like it was so incredibly unprompted. It put me in a really bad headspace and as much as I wanted to write for you all, it was just hard to do for several days. I implore you all, please just be kind. Be kind to people in real life and be especially kind to people even if there are screens separating you from them.
> 
> This chapter idea sorta just came to me when I was procrastinating work...It's honestly just crack, and it may be crap, but it made me laugh while I was writing, and got me a little out of my funk.
> 
> Some context:
> 
> Alex is the Slayer, vampires can walk in sunlight and eat human food and act like a normal human besides the whole blood-drinking thing. Think of like a Carmilla type vampire for this scenario.
> 
> Also Alex knows she's a useless lesbian. 
> 
>  
> 
> This is unbeta'd and not proofread because it's late and I'm lazy. I'll get to it eventually.  
> Hope you all enjoy this utter crack!

Alex just wanted a fucking drink. School was currently a nightmare, balancing her med school and bioengineering courses was hard enough, now add in her newfound and highly undesired role of _slayer_ and Alex was practically dead on her feet...fighting the undead.

 

If someone would have told her when she was younger that she’d be spending her days in classes and behind a lab bench, while she spent her nights staking vampires, she probably would have told them to go fuck themselves. Honestly, that still was her go to response, because _what the fuck._

She was stressed and frustrated and honestly, it was all pretty lonely. The person she spends the most time with is J’onn. After her father passed away during her sophomore year of high school, J’onn, her father’s best friend, really stepped up and became a type of father figure to her. He’s been there to pull her through some dark spots and struggles in her life, but it got a shit ton more complicated when she found out about his role in her life as her Watcher.

 

Alex had felt betrayed when she found out that both her father and J’onn had hidden this eventful destiny from her. She questioned J’onn’s intentions in staying in her life, attesting it to his role as her Watcher rather than the caring relationship she believed they had built.

 

After finding herself at the bottom of a bottle of scotch and dealing with her first few rounds of bloodhungry undead, Alex let herself forgive J’onn. Things have been better since then. With his help and knowledge of the supernatural, she’s getting a hang of the whole demon-slaying, ass-kicking business. If she wasn’t trying to balance 24 credits, TAing, and her research, she probably would really enjoy being the slayer and learning about all the supernatural lore.

 

     But...well she is taking 24 credits, and researching and handling all this demon business and it’s honestly slaying _her_. So yes, she deserved a fucking drink and that’s how she found herself in a new bar that just opened up downtown. She wore her trusty leather jacket, a thin navy halter top, tight black jeans, and heeled boots and she felt good and she knew she looked good. Despite J’onn’s protests, she insisted he stay home and that she’d be fine for a night off. She figured, or at least hoped, that this bar was a bit too nice for the seedy vampire-types that she’s dealt with in the past few months. They were much more the dive bar/motorcycle gang type.

 

Tonight Alex just wanted to act like a normal person in their twenties. She wanted to drink, dance, and maybe make out with someone, if a girl caught her eye.

 

She liked the vibe of the place. The music was good and her whiskey was really hitting the spot, plus there was a sea of pretty faces. Yet, one stood out in particular. A woman with dark hair and tan skin, wearing a leather coat similar to her own was sitting across the bar. She appeared to be nursing a whiskey of her own, there was something dark, brooding, and just downright alluring about her.

 

Alex was trying to work up the courage to head over to her when she was caught staring. She felt a slight blush in her cheeks when she saw the myserious woman smile at her. Alex’s breath hitched when she saw the dimples on the brunette’s face. _She’s gorgeous,_ Alex thought to herself. Her body was buzzing with thrill and anticipation, aided by the warmth of the alcohol flowing in her veins.

 

When the woman crooked her finger in a gesture to indicate Alex come over to her, Alex gulped down the remaining whiskey, ignoring the burn in the back of her throat. She couldn’t help but let her mind wander to how good it would feel to have the woman’s finger doing that inside her. She took a deep breath to try to get control of her growing arousal. She hadn’t even spoken to this girl and she was already a mess. Slaying and school had left little time for Alex to have a real personal life, nevermind a date, in a while. It wasn’t her fault she was a bit more frustrated than she’d prefer.

 

Alex made her way to the woman, joining her at a table she had moved over to.

 

“Maggie Sawyer.” The brunette introduced herself, sidling up close so that they’d be able to hear each other. Alex felt a bit tongue-tied because Maggie was even more gorgeous up close. Her hair looked so soft and she smelled sweet, like vanilla. Alex let out a shaky introduction and felt a bit of relief when she saw Maggie’s dimpled smile grow in light of her nervousness.

 

“Can I get you another drink?” Alex asked, gesturing at Maggie’s near empty glass.

 

“Let me,” Maggie said with a smile, and a light touch that sent electricity to Alex’s hand and up her arm. She wondered if Maggie felt this too.

 

\---

 

Maggie headed to the bar to get Alex a whiskey neat based off what she saw her drinking earlier. The woman probably thought she was being chivalrous or something when she offered to grab their drinks, and yes that was part of it, but also it helped that Maggie’s been alive for over 200 years and being a vampire comes with one of the few benefits of accumulated wealth. Alex didn’t need to know these things. Maggie came here for a quick drink, not expecting to interact with anyone, there hasn’t been anyone for her for a long while...but there was something about this Alex that had Maggie’s insides feeling funny from when she first laid eyes on her across the room.

 

She sauntered over, drinks in hand, and if her heart was still beating she bet that it would be pulsing loudly in her ears at the sight of Alex nervously wringing her hands. _She’s so cute._

“Whiskey, neat.” Maggie says with a small smile.

 

“Observant.” Alex says with a grin, lifting her cup up to bump her glass against Maggie’s scotch.

 

Maggie met Alex’s glass with her own and lets out a flirty, “So I’ve been told.”

 

Maggie took a quick sip then placed her hand on Alex’s, both out of a desire to feel her again, and as a hope to quell the other woman’s nerves. Maggie could hear her heart racing and she can tell that she’s pretty antsy.

 

Alex looked at Maggie and her face fell and she gave a quick shake of her head. “I’m sorry, it’s been a while since I’ve done all this. Just a bit rusty, I guess.” Alex reveals honestly.

 

“You’re good. Don’t worry. No pressure.” Maggie’s thumb rubbed gently against Alex’s own and her heart was still racing, more out of elation than fear now. “Let’s just be here and talk, or we can dance if you would prefer not to talk? Or I could leave you alone too...whatever you want.”

 

Maggie moved to step away from Alex but she was surprised to feel a firm hand grab her own. “No...stay.” Alex said softly, it would have barely been audible if Maggie didn’t have enhanced senses.

 

Alex’s hand stayed in her own and this simple touch had Maggie feeling a lot more than she has in a great deal of time.

“So tell me about yourself?” She said with a smile.

 

A lot of thoughts ran through Alex’s mind at the question. She wishes she could have a partner or relationship grounded in total honesty, but this didn’t seem like it was part of her destiny. So she just pushed down all her worries and remembered that she was here to be young, normal, and having fun.

 

“I’m 23. In the last year of my Ph.D at National City University, and working toward my M.D. School keeps me pretty busy...I’m not all that interesting.” Alex said shyly, as thoughshe was sure Maggie was anticipating much more exciting answer to her question. She was pleasantly surprised by the genuine look of interest in Maggie’s eyes.

 

Maggie gave a swooping whistle to show that she was impressed. “Wow. All that at 23...you should give yourself more credit, Danvers.” Maggie chuckles and bumps her shoulder against Alex’s. She can feel the her relax considerably at the action and watches her take another sip of whiskey. She couldn’t help that her eyes were especially drawn to Alex’s lips.

 

 

“How about you?”

 

 

“Well...I’ve done a bit of everything and been a whole lot of places...but right now I’m a cop in the science division. Hoping to make detective soon.”

 

Alex hummed in interest and was about to say something but bit her lower lip to hold in her laughter. Maggie seemed to notice, ignored how Alex biting her lip made her body throb, and narrowed her eyes in curiousity.

 

“If you’re about to make a short joke, Danvers, you can save it. Trust me when I say I’ve heard them all.” Maggie’s words are bold and challenging but her eyes are gentle and full of playful amusement and the combination makes Alex feel like she’s floating on the other end of this beautiful woman’s attention. She likes her a lot already and she feels silly for swooning so soon, but there was something there.

 

This earns a snort and a full-bellied laugh in response and the sound makes Maggie’s grin widen. Alex shrugs and tries to feign playful innocence, “I would say no such thing.”

 

Maggie rolled her eyes and gave Alex’s hand a quick squeeze. “You’re lucky you’re cute, Danvers.”

 

The deep blush that arose on Alex’s cheeks just made Maggie more enamored with her. They continued to talk, slowly inching closer to one another while Maggie’s thumb still gently traced lines onto Alex’s hand. The gesture was done absentmindedly, it felt natural for the two despite the little time they knew one another.

 

Alex had missed this a lot: the flirting, the intimacy, the heady rush of arousal and liquor mixing in her blood stream. Maggie was driving her wild, there was just something about her that drew Alex in like a magnet. Her eyes showed a deep soul, a rich history, and Alex felt like she could spend her whole life looking into those beautiful brown eyes. _This is ridiculous. I just met her and I’m falling all over for her already._ Maggie made her laugh though, more deeply and genuinely than she has in a while. She could tell she was really intelligent too based on her ability to hold up a conversation stuffed with medical jargon, it spiked Alex’s curiousity but Maggie just attributed her knowledge to “a lot of reading”, _It’s not like I could say I went through med school in a past life._

Maggie hadn’t felt these bubbling, squirmy feelings of affection in so long. This time with Alex so far almost made it her feel normal for once, her mind had slipped from its default setting of brooding and nostalgic to something Maggie could only describe as contentment and hope. It was a nice feeling and she wanted it to last as long as possible. She didn’t want to let her mind get bogged down with the what-if’s and the questions about tomorrows. With a bright, dimpled smile, Maggie gave Alex’s hand a tug and a squeeze when she asked, “Would you want to dance?”

 

The eager smile and wide eyes Alex gave her made Maggie swoon a little bit. Right now she was just a woman, flirting with another woman, dancing, being young and carefree. She was just Maggie Sawyer, not a vampire, just Maggie. It felt amazing.

 

Alex and her were dancing close, their hips swaying in time to the rhythm of the music’s deep bass. Alex’s arms had moved to encircle Maggie’s neck, while her hands rested on Alex’s hips. She was fully absorbed in the sway and the feel and the sweet scent of sandalwood and the smallest hint of sweat that surrounded Alex. It was intoxicating, she was intoxicating. When Alex’s thigh daringly wedged between her own legs, Maggie pulled them ever closer. She doesn’t know who leaned in first, but before she knew it, there lips had met. The kiss was hesitant, teasing, and light at first. It was exploratory and sweet, they both seemed to be testing the waters before they dove in deep. It didn’t take long for the kiss to grow heated.

 

It was all tongue and teeth and heat and so incredible. When Alex’s leg grinded a little harder against her center, Maggie couldn’t stop the soft whimper from escaping her throat, and honestly she didn’t want to. She wanted Alex to know what she was doing to her, she only hoped she was doing the same. Based off the low growl Maggie heard from Alex, she figured she was good in that department.

 

She was panting hard, overwhelmed by her growing neediness when she felt Alex’s mouth shift its attention to her jawline and her throat. A quick nip to a soft spot at her would-be pulse point, had Maggie gripping Alex ever closer. _Fuck._

 

Maggie felt so good in her hands. Her sweet smell and soft hair and beautiful eyes, Alex couldn’t get enough of her. Her blood was rushing straight to her core as she grew wetter due to their relentless grinding and teasing. Alex wanted more, but she was nervous to ask. It really has been a while for her and she hoped that this wasn’t just a quick play for Maggie at a bar, but she couldn’t be certain, so she moved her body to the music and took what Maggie gave her, ignoring the what-ifs to just focus on the moment.

 

She was doing a stellar job at it based on the way Maggie was acting like putty in her hand, and _damn it was a head rush._ Yet, just like everything else in Alex’s life for the past few months, this was not going to go as planned, because out of the corner of her eye Alex saw something that made her gut flip and her mind scream.

 

Flowing blonde hair. Heavy eye-liner. Pale skin. A small eyebrow scar that confirmed all of Alex’s suspicions.

 

 

Not too far away in the crowd was a vampire she’s encountered several times, but she always managed to get away while Alex was distracted by her other fanged friends.

 

The woman was making eyes at a clearly intoxicated petite raven-haired girl, leading her to the back exit of the bar.

 

_You’ve gotta be fucking kidding me._

Alex groaned internally, so angry at her situation. Here she was, arms around essentially the girl of her dreams, and some fanged fuckface had to ruin it.

 

Maggie had quickly sensed the shifted mood of the woman in her arms and her eyes did a quick scan to see where her attention wandered off to. When she followed her gaze to a beautiful blonde woman, Maggie’s smile immediately fell. _Stupid, stupid, stupid... Of course she would be interested in someone else. You’re just some silly vampire that can’t offer her a real life or even honesty for that matter._

 

They had both stopped dancing and Maggie thought she saw conflict and disappointment in Alex’s eyes, she misinterpreted it and felt like it was aimed at her.

 

A prominent crinkle appeared on Alex’s forehead as she let out a shaky, “Fuck, I’m sorry. I don’t want to bail...but I really gotta go...”

 

Maggie seemed to sink into herself and get smaller, the sight made Alex’s heart break. _Fucking vampires, goddamit._

 

“See you around, Danvers.” Maggie said wistfully, her hands left Alex’s hips and both women immediately felt the loss.

 

Alex scrambled away a few steps as best as she could in the crowd. She looked back, crinkle on full display, “I really did have a good time tonight, Sawyer.” The pensive, hurt look on the brunette’s face seared into her mind and Alex tried to shake it away while she focused on the task at hand.

 

She followed the suspected path of the blonde vampire and the girl who she safely assumed would be her midnight snack, and found her way to the back of the building. She heard the clicks of heels around the corner and she carefully and quietly moved to check out what was going on. She found her way into a dark alley. _Of course it’s a dark fucking alley,_ Alex grumbled. She peeked from her hiding spot behind a dumpster and saw the blonde vampire and the girl making out against the brick wall. Alex rolled her eyes. _Playing with your food, real classy, fangface._

Meanwhile, Maggie had returned to her earlier spot at the bar and had downed a shot. She didn’t get it. _Alex was into me, there was no way I was imagining all that. She seemed reluctant to leave...that cute crinkle...it seemed like something was bothering her...I wonder if she’s alright? Maybe she’s in trouble._

The idea of Alex being unsafe or in harm’s way made Maggie’s gut churn. Even if it turned out that Alex had gone off to galavant with some other woman, Maggie couldn’t deny that she had quickly developed feelings for the woman that night. She wouldn’t want anything to happen to her. Something about this wasn’t sitting right with her. She looked around the bar to do a quick scan of the area, but she didn’t see the distinct dark brown hair with red undertones that she had her hands tangled in earlier. She sighed deeply.

 

Maggie thought she saw Alex head over to the back of the bar and she followed her suspected path, finding herself at a back entrance. This was feeling more and more questionable by the second. Maggie pushed on the door and her ears were quickly attuned to sounds of struggle from nearby.

 

\---

 

 

Alex heard the girl let out a pained “Ow! Stop!” and she reached into her left boot and grabbed her weapon, a small, extendable spring-loaded stake she had managed to develop in her lab that has come to double as a vampire slaying armory. It was small, pretty discreet, and perfect for times like this when she needed to act fast. She gripped it tightly in her hand and stepped out of the shadows.

 

“Hey, Dracula. Snack time’s over!” Alex shouted, gaining the attention of the blonde who had just started to sink her teeth into the other woman’s neck.

 

The vampire bared her fangs and hissed threateningly and Alex only rolled her eyes and moved toward her. The blonde’s reveal of her fanged form only resulted in more blood-curdling screams from her would be victim as she scrambled away, tripping in her panic before she was soon out of sight.

 

“You haven’t been able to kill me before, what makes you think you’d be able to kill me now, Slayer.” The blonde sneered.

 

Alex was watching the vampire carefully, preparing herself for a quick attack. She was certain that she was trying to distract her, but Alex wouldn’t fall into her trap. She could multitask, after all she was gonna be a _doctor-doctor-fucking slayer, goddamit_.

 

“Well for one, your other vampire friends aren’t here to save you. And two, let’s just say I was having a great night and your presence just totally  _had_ to ruin...so I’m really in the mood to stab something.”

 

The blonde vampire charged at her, dodging right and left at the quick swipes of Alex’s stake.

 

She managed to tackle Alex to the ground and was doing her best to hold her down and turn her stake to point back towards Alex.

 

Alex was grunting with the force she was exerting not to turn into a shisk kebab, she was really not in the mood to deal with this fanged fucker right now.

 

“Looks like slayer’s on the menu tonight.” The blonded snarked at her.

 

Alex bucked her hips forward, managing to jostle the blonde away enough to turn the stake back towards her. She let out a shaky laugh between panting breaths. “Seriously, that’s the line you’re going with?”

 

The blonde leaned forward, snapping her jaw and getting way too close to biting into Alex’s face than the slayer would prefer.

\---

 

 

Maggie heard a woman’s scream and rushed into action. Her body was reacting to the signs of imminent danger and she felt her fangs extend. She ran over, dread filling her system that something horrible was happening to Alex in the back alley. She rushed over, using all her vampire speed, when she saw Alex being held down, struggling below a blonde woman. Anger and rage and a desire to protect her filled her system.

 

“Get off of her!” Maggie shouted as she strongly gripped the woman by the arm, catching her off guard.

 

Alex, not registering who was coming to her aid but certain that she needed to take this opportunity, leaned forward and jabbed the wooden stake into the vampire’s chest. She turned to dust right above Alex, and she let out a deep breath as her head smacked back against the cement. Alex let her eyes close and breathed in deeplyfor a quick second as she gathered her bearings.

 

“Thanks for the assist,” she called out. She bucked her hips upwards and pushed up on her hands, handing back on her feet smoothly. If Maggie wasn’t so fucking surprised by the turn of events, her mind would have focused on how sexy the action was.

 

Instead, she stood frozen there because _what the fuck._ Alex, cute, rambling, nerdy, flirtatious Alex was standing there with a wooden stake in her hand. She had just killed a vampire right in front of her. Maggie couldn’t wrap her mind around it. _What the fuck, Alex must be the Slayer???_

 

It took another second for Alex to gether herself and see that she wasn’t helped by a stranger, rather than her dream girl, this beautiful dimpled, fanged cop who seemed to shift the entire axis of Alex’s world with just a single conversation and dance. _Wait. Fanged??_

Alex squinted her eyes quickly, convinced it had to be a trick of the light or maybe she took a hard hit to the head. She blinked a few times, but every time she opened her eyes, the image in front of her remained the same.

 

There stood Maggie in her tight jeans and leather jacket, sporting a sharp set of accessories. She seemed just surprised as Alex, but the slayer’s mind quickly snapped into defensive mode. She gripped her stake tighter.

 

She wanted to be angry, but more than anything she just felt hurt.

 

She swallowed loudly, ignoring the stinging of tears that threatened to brim over.

 

“Was...was all this so that you could bite me?” Alex asked, voice wobbly.

 

Maggie scowled. “If I was gonna do that, why would I just save you from that blonde Vampire Diaries cast knock off?”

 

Alex snorted at that and tried to school her features after the slip. “Well...I dunno...Maybe you just wanted me all to yourself?” Alex questioned.

 

Maggie stepped closer to Alex, she was grateful that she didn’t flince away or move to attack her. “I do want you all to myself...but not in the way that you’re thinking.”

 

Alex’s eyebrows raised at that. _Maggie couldn’t possible be saying what I think she’s saying?_

 

“So all the flirting and stuff wasn’t just a ploy to turn me into some human bloodbag?” Alex asked, her voice pitched a little higher as a glimmer of hope sparked in her chest. She was so conflicted...Maggie was a vampire...she was a slayer...but Maggie was also just Maggie.

 

“Pfft...no. I have real blood bags for that. I’ve gotta friend who works in a hospital and he gives me the hook up.” Maggie explains, she was hopeful that Alex’s questions meant another step towards understanding. She didn’t want this to end just because she was different, this felt right, as wrong as the circumstances may be.

 

“Huh...” Alex hummed. “And what about me? It doesn’t bother you that I’m clearly the Slayer?” The taller woman was still curious and skeptical of Maggie’s intentions but the sense of hope she had was only growing. She let herself inch a little closer to the smaller brunette. She didn’t miss the small upturning of Maggie’s lip at the action. _She really is observant._

“No, of course not. Vampires are just like people...we are people... there are good vampires and bad vampires. That blonde was totally about to kill that girl and that isn’t okay. I’m a cop. I’m all about justice, and in my eyes, you’re protecting people.”

 

Alex smiled at that response and her heart leapt in her chest. Maggie’s own stomach flipped at the loud thudding of Alex’s heart that filled her ears. _Does this mean what I think this means?_

Alex clicked a button on her stake and it reverted to it’s smaller form. She stuck it back in her boot and Maggie’s heart sank. _She’s walking away._ Maggie was just going to wish her well when she felt Alex’s warm hand link fingers with her own. That mere touch felt so good, so right.

 

Maggie looked up at Alex. She was certain there were tears welling in her eyes, and based on the way Alex quickly looked down and shook her head, she suspected Alex was feeling the same way she was. Overwhelmed, elated, and so excited. This felt _right_.

 

“So you really were downplaying it earlier when you said you weren’t very interesting, huh Danvers?”

 

Alex laughed at that. “I’ve gotta say it’s pretty amazing to think that I wouldn’t have to lie to you about where I run off to at night or what’s got me so stressed.” She confessed honestly and Maggie squeezed her hand.

 

“I might even join you sometime, Danvers...I have a feeling we’d make a pretty good team.” Maggie says sincerely. “I haven’t had a relationship with anyone in a while...it was always hard with the whole vampire thing...I think this will be good for the both of us. It will be nice to be able to speak honestly when I’m craving O negative.” Maggie joked to lighten up the sudden heaviness of her confession. Alex smiled and looked at Maggie like she was something precious, it caught her off guard and her mind was racing, buzzing with happy thoughts.

 

They had been walking hand-in-hand and found themselves back in a well-lit area near the front of the bar.

 

Alex stopped walking and let go of Maggie’s hand, instead moving it to her waist while the other cupped her cheek.

 

“Can I kiss you, Maggie?”

 

Maggie responded with her lips. They didn’t think it was possible, but the kiss was even better than their earlier makeout, because both felt a deeper connection. This wasn’t just some random lust-induced hookup. This felt real.

 

Maggie pulled Alex in closer, hooking her in by the belt loops. She playfully nipped at Alex’s lower lip and jaw, earning her another soft growl that just rekindled her desire from earlier.

 

“Also, just so you know...If you’re into it I’m totally into biting...just not in the way you were thinking earlier,” Maggie nibbled on Alex’s ear lobe and savored the shiver of Alex’s body against her own. “My safe word is twilight.” Maggie whispered seductively in her ear. When Alex gave her a quick shove she let out a heartfelt laugh.

 

Alex rolled her eyes, and pulled Maggie in for another kiss.

Yup, she was certain she could do this for the rest of her life, hell, maybe even forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you guys think?
> 
> If you have some change, I'd really appreciate the support on [Ko-fi](http://ko-fi.com/ldiamond) ! 
> 
> Help a broke student out if you can and any less time I have to spend working, I can spend creating content fo you guys :)
> 
> Let me know what you thought with comments and kudos!
> 
> Also, I was totally going to make a "there's never been a gayer slayer" joke because I'm a dork, but then I remembered there was literally so much gay subtext with Buffy Summers and also Faith Lehane so like this claim would have been debatable...those two were gay af and that's tea
> 
> Leave prompts in the comments or at my Tumblr, l-dwrites.tumblr.com


	20. Arms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> College AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry about the wait, you guys. School and work have been especially crazy, and negative messages have continued and left me particularly uninspired. I'm hoping to get another chapter up by the end of the week to make up for the delay.
> 
> Thank you to everyone who sent kind words and encouragement. I appreciate all of it!
> 
> This was meant to be posted for #SanversWeek but life happened.
> 
> Shoutout to swanmills for the beta and suggestions on this chapter! Check out their stuff, it's amazing :)
> 
> Also some listening suggestions for this chapter:
> 
> Arms by Christina Perri  
> The World Has Its Shine [But I Would Drop It On A Dime] by Cobra Starship

Maggie had had a shitty day. She didn’t do as well as she had hoped on her chemistry midterm and her psych professor had been on a rampage. Of course, he just  _ had  _ to call on her the one time she didn’t do the reading. To make things worse, he publicly expressed his disappointment in her inability to answer his question, embarrassing her in front of a packed lecture hall.

 

All Maggie wanted to do was scream into a pillow and curl up in her bed, but it was date night.

As she walked from the science building back to her dorm, she took comfort in the fact that at least she would be with Alex. However, she really didn’t feel like doing the whole going out thing. She was just physically and mentally exhausted from the week, but she would smile through it if it made Alex happy. The last thing Maggie wanted to do was bail on the date, especially since both she and Alex have been swamped with tests and papers, so this was the first time they’d get to see each other all week, goodnight facetime calls aside.  __

Maggie took a quick shower, and it helped her feel a smidge better. She dried her hair, pulled on her favorite pair of jeans, a pair that she knew always made Alex eye her a little longer and kiss her a little harder. She also picked out a soft dark green NCU shirt she had been wearing when she first met Alex,  _ just because _ .

They’ve been together almost a year, as they officially became a couple spring semester of sophomore year, but they had been dancing around each other since they first met as bio lab partners freshman year. What started as the strongest and fastest friendship either of them had developed quickly deepened and both of them were afraid to admit it for fear of ruining things.

It wasn’t until Maggie went to the local bar and saw a blonde girl named Sara, who was in both her bio and chem class, all over Alex next to the pool table, her and Alex’s normal pool table. The sight pushed Maggie over the edge, the thought of Alex with any other girl made her stomach twist and skin crawl. An upwelling of all her pent-up feelings for Alex had Maggie marching over to her. Before she could lose her nerve, and hardened by the view of Sara flirtatiously tracing her hand up and down Alex’s arm, Maggie called over to Alex, pulled her in, and kissed her hard.

For the briefest of moments, Alex just stood there and Maggie’s heart seemed to both shatter and stop, but a millisecond later she felt Alex’s lips mold to her own. She felt Alex’s hands in her hair and on her waist, and Alex’s tongue against her own, and she swore right then and there that this was it, she would do whatever it takes to make this work. Because Alex was worth it, and this feeling of butterflies and simultaneous vulnerability and invincibility was something she’d do everything to keep.

So that’s why she took a deep breath as she stood outside Alex’s door. She did her best to breathe in deeply, relax, and put on the biggest smile she could muster, because Maggie didn’t want to let Alex down. She tapped on the door in what’s come to be her signature pattern. She heard a soft yelp and a thud from the other side of the door. Maggie snickered at the sound and her heart leapt at the sight of a somewhat frazzled looking Alex opening the door with a broad grin.

Alex excitedly pulled Maggie into her room and kissed her soundly for several seconds. With closed eyes, Alex let out a contented sigh, “I’ve missed doing that.”

Maggie’s hand which found its way to Alex’s hip during their kiss rubbed gentle circles against her. “Me too.”

 

“Sorry, I got a bit caught up in my chapter reading! I just need to pull on some pants and fix this bird’s nest on my head, and then we can head out.”

Maggie let out a soft laugh at Alex’s dorky gesture to her poofy hair. She pulled her in again, this time her hands cupped her cheeks before moving to smooth down her hair, causing Alex to let out a soft giggle, the type that Maggie knew only she was truly privy to.

“Sounds good, babe,” Maggie said softly, before leaning up on her toes to place a soft kiss to top of Alex’s hair.

Alex had stepped away with a light blush on her cheeks, still astounded by the strength of her feelings for Maggie, by her ability to experience emotion so deeply and be a part of such softness. Maggie took a bit of a running start and hopped up on the edge of Alex’s bed while her girlfriend was turned around. She knew the sight would cause Alex to snicker. She watched as Alex pitter-pattered around the room in boxers and one of her NCU engineering week shirts.

Maggie felt the rise of the familiar fluttery feeling in her gut that always occurred when she was in Alex’s presence... or whenever she thought of Alex, honestly.

Maggie wasn’t one for religion, but as she watched her girlfriend pull on a pair of skin-tight jeans that accentuated her  _ assets _ just right, she took a moment to thank the gay gods for any part they played in the crossing of her and Alex’s path.

Alex turned around as she was buttoning her jeans and a playful look was in her eyes and a broad grin was on her face when she caught sight of the hungry way Maggie was looking at her. Her cheeks reddened just a shade.

“How was your day?” Alex asked as she went to slip into her sneakers.

Even from across the room, Alex didn’t miss the brief flicker in Maggie’s smile. Her brow furrowed as she stopped what she was doing and walked over to take a seat beside Maggie on the edge of her bed.

Maggie looked at her and tilted her head in a questioning manner. Maggie’s face had fallen only for a millisecond but it was enough to alert Alex that something was up, and Maggie was pushing it down. She didn’t want to push her, she wanted her to know she was supported. Alex scooched a bit closer to Maggie and took one of her hands in her own. She kissed her knuckles gently and just looked at her with wide, caring eyes. They didn’t need words to communicate. Maggie saw the love and care and affection so clearly in Alex’s expression and the fluttery feeling in her gut only grew in magnitude.

Maggie knew Alex could see right through her, but she was still certain that she didn’t want to stomp on their plans because she had a  _ less than ideal day.  _ “I’m fine, Alex...,” Maggie let out softly. “Better now that I’m with you. Honest.”

Alex tilted her own head slightly, a gesture Maggie knew was picked up from her and it made her body warm. Alex’s eyes looked at her so gently, her gaze felt like a hug or a gesture of comfort and Maggie couldn’t really explain it, but she felt so lucky in that moment as she watched Alex’s brow crinkle before she leaned in to press a gentle kiss to Maggie’s forehead.

“We’re staying in tonight,” Alex said softly against her hair after several moments of her just holding her. 

 

“No, Alex. It’s date night. I’m fine! We don’t need to change our plans,” Maggie protested, still slightly fearful that despite Alex’s calm reaction, she would be disappointed in her or upset. Maggie didn’t want to screw this up.

Alex pulled back slightly and tipped Maggie’s chin upwards with a gentle finger. She looked at her imploringly. “Maggie, I don’t care about any plans. I care about _ you _ .” Alex pressed a light, feather-like kiss to Maggie’s lips as though to emphasize her statement and allay Maggie’s fears before continuing. “I just want to spend time with you, it doesn’t matter where we are, as long as we’re together.” Alex gently stroked Maggie’s cheek with her thumb and saw her misty eyes. The sight broke her heart because she knew that internally Maggie was fighting against her inner voices saying that Alex was lying and that she wasn’t worth it. It didn’t take very long after meeting and getting to know Maggie for Alex to make a silent vow to the universe that she would spend her whole life fighting off that voice in Maggie’s head. She would tell her and show her how much she’s loved every single day for as long as she could. Because Maggie, she was more than worth it.

Maggie closed her eyes in an attempt to stop the tears she felt welling in her eyes. There was a lot whirling in her head. She was awash with both disbelief and a flood of affection for Alex. She felt so damn lucky to have her understanding and thoughtfulness in her life, and she was fighting tooth and nail against the insidious thoughts in her head that tried to drag her down. She knew Alex loved her and cared for her. She’s done nothing but prove this with her every thought and action. She breathed in deeply, resting her forehead against Alex’s.

Maggie’s hand wrapped itself in Alex’s short waves and pulled her in for a searing kiss.

Maggie pulled away, breathless. “I love you,” Maggie said soundly and her stomach took a tumble. She’d never get tired of saying that and seeing the brightness of Alex’s eyes and sweetness of her smile in reaction to her words.

Alex pressed a soft kiss to her temple, and another on her opposite cheek. “I love you too, Sawyer.”

With a grin, Alex shot up and sped over to her dresser, opened up a drawer and turned around victoriously with a plethora of snack foods in hand. She specifically grabbed all of Maggie’s favorites, knowing the comfort food could help. She dramatically dropped them on the bed besides Maggie and reveled in the light laugh it made Maggie produce.

Alex, now with both her hands free, stood in between Maggie’s legs at the edge of the bed. Maggie looked up at her as Alex played gently with the ends of her hair with one hand while the other brushed a lock of Maggie’s dark hair behind her ear. “What are you up for? A movie? I could order some pizza and I’m sure Lucy won’t mind if we snag some of her beer.”

Maggie pulled Alex in closer, wrapping her fingers into her jeans belt loops. Maggie hugged at Alex’s waist and rested her head against Alex’s stomach. She loved the feeling of warmth and comfort she got when she felt Alex wrap her own arms around Maggie to rub slow circles into her back. Maggie breathed in deeply Alex’s smell of sandalwood and the faint smell of her body wash. Alex giggled when she felt Maggie mouth something into her stomach, tickling her. She couldn’t really understand Maggie’s muffled response, so she pulled away just a smidge.

“Hmm?”

“Cuddles?” Maggie repeated softly, seeming playfully peeved that she was being asked to repeat her request. It was worth it though when Alex’s eyes grew ever brighter. A soft kiss was pressed to the tip of her nose.

 

“So soft,” Alex remarked, earning her a blush and a light shove.

“You love it.”

“I do.”

\----

The night in with Alex was exactly what Maggie needed to decompress after the stressful day. After Alex ordered them pizza, they cuddled for a bit while they watched Brooklyn Nine-Nine. Maggie appreciated that Alex wasn’t pushing her to rehash the details of the day, she’d share eventually, but right now she just wanted to be present with Alex in the moment. She held her in close, delighting in the way their bodies perfectly fit together.

After stuffing their faces with pizza, Alex took a seat on her bed with a pillow in her lap. She gestured for Maggie to come over and she gladly laid her head down in Alex’s lap. Maggie hummed as Alex lightly scratched at her scalp and played with her hair soothingly. 

 

A comfortable silence fell as Maggie relaxed into Alex’s touch and Alex calmed to the sound of Maggie’s steadying breath. She meant what she said earlier. This was all she needed, the closeness, love, and intimacy she once thought she wasn’t built for. She didn’t need elaborate dates or plans, Maggie close by and in her arms was more than enough to put and keep a smile on her face. 

 

Maggie focused on Alex’s comforting touch. She smiled broadly when she felt her girlfriend lean over, cup her cheeks, and press a gentle kiss to the bridge of her nose. Maggie let out a soft laugh and leaned up a bit to press a kiss to Alex’s. She stroked the hand at the cheek and felt Alex smile against her.

 

Alex pressed another soft kiss, this time to Maggie’s forehead.

“I’m here for you, Maggie, come whatever.” She leaned against her for several moments and Maggie felt the weight of her terrible day lifting off her shoulders. Today was a rough day, and there would surely be others, but Maggie knew that Alex’s arms around her felt like home, and they could help carry her through anything. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you guys think?
> 
> If you have some change, I'd really appreciate the support on [Ko-fi](http://ko-fi.com/ldiamond) ! 
> 
> Help a broke student out if you can and any less time I have to spend working, I can spend creating content for you guys :)
> 
> Let me know what you thought with comments and kudos!
> 
> Leave prompts in the comments or at my Tumblr, l-dwrites.tumblr.com


	21. Soulmates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quick drabble from Alex's perspective on the idea of soulmates from a prompt from my homie @maggiesawyer whomst I love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for the whole month wait for an update and I'm so sorry this chapter is so short.
> 
> I've had so many deadlines the past month. Life has been really crazy between work and school and I've been feeling really shitty lately so writer's block has been a bitch. I have a bunch of partial chapters written that I keep meaning to get to, but when I try to write anything nothing has been flowing. 
> 
> So I apologize.
> 
> Thank you to everyone for their kind words of encouragement! They truly mean the world to me and you guys plus my undying love for Sanvers (they are endgame) keep me writing despite it all. 
> 
> I think the pressure of pushing out longer chapters has been really feeding my anxiety and I don't want that to stop me. I'm starting another one shot series later today called A Lifetime of Firsts. This will be the first chapter that I will crosspost there. I think those will be quick, soft drabbles like this based off one word prompts that you guys can drop in the comments. I'm hoping writing short little fics will help me out of my writing funk so I can get back to writing some longer stuff for you all.
> 
> Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy this one!

Soulmates.

 

Alex never really thought much of the concept growing up. To Alex’s shrewd scientific mind, the idea of a perfect, compatible person for her seemed silly and improbable, especially because even the boys she had a shell of a relationship with barely made her feel anything.

 

As a teenager and undergrad, the hands of boys that held her own felt uncomfortable and often too clammy. Their hugs felt stifling and constricting, their kisses rough and lackluster, and the sex really it left her feeling inadequate more than anything. Alex grew up thinking she was a freak for not being able to comprehend the giddiness and elation of the other girls around her as they fawned over the “hottest guy”.

 

So no, Alex didn’t think she was built for relationships or intimacy, so of course the idea of a soulmate seemed frivolous.

 

In grad school, Alex had resigned herself to solitude that she worked to convince herself she desired. She searched for answers and fulfillment in empty bottles, the heat of sticky bodies and flashing lights that consumed her at clubs, and the purpose and drive her research was meant to provide her with.

 

None of it really panned out. Things had gotten dark for a flash there and the mere thought of her past, confused, hurting self made her heart ache. Sometimes Alex wishes that she could have gone back and figured out she was a lesbian a long time ago, as though that would have been a blanket solution that silenced all her demons. Alex knows this isn’t true, but at times when her mind goes dark, it’s always been easy for her to rattle her own cage and blame herself for her misgivings.

 

However, the reality is that she can’t change the past and she knows she wouldn’t if she was every truly given the opportunity for one reason really.

 

And she woke up in the arms of that reason, _her reason_ , her Maggie, her very heart, that morning. Alex’s body pleasantly ached from their passionate night and Maggie’s hands on her skin felt perfect and soft, yet strong and firm. Maggie’s arms around her, though her hold was tight, did not make her feel stifled or constricted, rather they made her feel loved, safe, and secure. The softest brush of Maggie’s beautiful lips against the back of her neck and against her shoulder made her feel more than the most enthusiastic kisses from men. Alex woke up knowing and comprehending the pure, unadulterated thrill and fulfillment of loving and being loved.

 

Alex felt that if she were to personally design her ideal partner this woman couldn’t even hold a candle to Maggie, because Maggie was everything Alex wanted... and everything she didn’t know she needed. No, Maggie wasn’t perfect, but she was perfect _for her_. Her imperfections made her shine all the more beautifully, and Alex’s heart had never felt so full. She never knew she could feel this whole and complete.

 

Looking back, Alex knows she was a mere husk of herself prior to life with Maggie. Her beautiful fiancée, despite her darkened past, brought with her such an illuminative joy and brightness that had finally given Alex a clear vision of what life could be and should be.

 

So yes, when Alex was pottering around the kitchen to make some coffee and to grossly doubletoast Maggie’s bagel and she felt Maggie wrap her arms around her and pull her in tightly, when she felt Maggie’s warmth mold against her own, she did believe in soulmates, because she knew she had found hers.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you guys think?
> 
> If you have some change, I'd really appreciate the support on [Ko-fi](http://ko-fi.com/ldiamond) ! 
> 
> Help a broke student out if you can and any less time I have to spend working, I can spend creating content for you guys :)
> 
> Let me know what you thought with comments and kudos!
> 
> Leave prompts in the comments or at my Tumblr, l-dwrites.tumblr.com


End file.
